del odio al amor
by saraihtcullen
Summary: Prologo Mi nombre es Isabella marie swan y tengo 15 y desde pequeña e sentido que todo esta mal tengo una mejor amiga se llama rosalie es como mi hermana aunque aveces su forma de ver me asusta y estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo de infancia Edward con compartí mi primer beso con 11 años
1. el comienzo de todo 1

Prologo

Mi nombre es Isabella marie swan y tengo 15 y desde pequeña e sentido que todo esta mal tengo una mejor amiga se llama rosalie es como mi hermana aunque aveces su forma de ver me asusta y estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo de infancia Edward desde pequeños jugamos juntos con el compartí mi primer beso con 11 años su familia y la mía se llevan super bien su mama es super buena conmigo ella es ama de casa lo cuida a el y a su hermana Ángela

Cap 1

Mi nombre es Isabella pero me gustan que me llamen bella y tengo 15 años tengo dos hermanos mi hermana mayor kate y mi hermano elazar somos unidos aunque siempre no las pasamos peliando mi hermana tiene 25 y mi hermano tiene 24 yo soy asi la mas pequeña de la casa unos dirían que a consentida pero para nada es asi toda mi vida a sido de sufrimiento de dolor mis padres son unas personas encantadoras pero con las demás personas con migo jamás me maltratan me critan me insultan muchas veces por dolor me e querido pegar la cabeza contra la pared de frustración y de dolor y eso que no ayuda que es mi primer año de segundaria mis compañeros eran muy malos conmigo porque tenia sobre peso me humillaban me decían gorda fea de todo siempre fui la típica niña que le gusta leer no estaba pendiente de su forma de vestir que pensaba que con unos pantalones y una camisa y mis converse todo estaba perfecto pero no es asi el mundo esta envuelto de malda de sufrimiento siempre me quedaba en casa escuchando desde mi cuarto las pelas de mis padres a toda horas siempre los escuchaba y me ponía a llorar no es que seamos pobres pero tampoco somos rico somos clase media me autoestima esta mal siempre decía que me quería morir

Estoy enamorada del chico mas bello que e visto tiene ojos de un verde tan bellos que me pierdo en ellos cuando estoy cerca de el siento una corriente entre nosotros dos es un amor desde la niñes fuimos algo asi como novios pero ni yo se que fuimos en realidad nos dábamos besos en la boca y siempre estábamos juntos pero comenzamos a crecer el se mudo a otra casa Pero sus abuelos viven al lado mio así que cuando los viene a ver o ay una reunión donde nos invitan lo veo y me encanta siempre e querido decirle que lo amo y se que al menos le gusto un poquito es que sea hermosa como rosalie pero tengo lo mio jajaj a veces mi amigo jasper me invita a su casa somos como hermanos también nos criamos juntos y Edward es el mejor amigo de jasper me iba a su casa y nos quedábamos a dormir ay claros ellos en un cuarto y yo en el cuarto de la hermana de jasper que esta en la universidad siempre que Voy a su casa me pongo feliz porque lo voy a ver jugamos cartas vemos películas siempre sintiendo el lleno de estar con la persona que mas quiere ellos como hombres se ponen a jugar a sus juegos y yo los veía y una que otra ves jugaba con ellos siempre que mi amigo me echaba broma Edward siempre me defendia y yo le sacaba la lengua a jasper el no sabe que estoy enamorada de Edward pero rosalie si un dia que estaba triste se lo conte y ella me dijo que se lo imaginaba porque cada ver que lo veía mis ojos se me iluminan y mi sonrisa es notoria siempre es asi rosalie es mi mejor amiga pero siempre esta ocupada ella es atleta y simpre tiene competencias o esta en la segundaria asi que casi no a veo eso si cuando la veo me la paso a poco ase poco cumple mis 15 años al principio estaba triste porque no teníamos dinero para hacer una fiesta pero entre alice y enmet mis hermanos me isieron una pequeña reunión estaba un poco nerviosa pase días tratando de manejar los tacones y de bailar el vals con ellos cosa mal mis sentidos de baile son nulos mis pies son izquierdos total mente practique con jasper y rosalie en su casa nos la pasamos de poca risa y risa y despues terminamos con rosalie tratando de enseñarnos a bailar salsa jajaj la pasamos muy bien ese dia días previmos a mi cumpleños hable con Edward por facebook lo invite a mi cumpleaños y me dijo que vendría nada mas por eso estaba super feiz es suso dicho llego con las cantada de cumpleaños feiz y todo eso estaba nerviosa estaba toda mi familia mis primas y mis amigos cosas que son pocos eran jasper ,Edward ,rosalie que llego tarde por secarse los cabellos según ella primero muerta que bañada en sangre y unos cuantos amigos cerca apartes de los primos de Edward y de su familia estaba la mama de Edward esme con su hermana su padre no pudo venir porque e era guardespalda y tenia que trabajar los primos de Edward eran un cas eran super comicos eras benjamín de 18 y amun de 22 años cuando toco bailar el vals estaba mas nerviosa me toco baiar con todo el mundo ya mis pies me mataban no podía mas hasta que me toco bailar con jasper lo primero que ise cuando o vi fue decirle no me pises e se rio e igual que yo después llego el momento tan esperado bailar con Edward mi corazón estaba que saltaba claro tenia que disimular nadien sabe que estoy enamorada de el bailamos muy poco pero suficiente para mi y luego el se fue habar con jasper y yo como buena duea de la fiesta tenia que estar hablando con los invitados y cada ves que me acercaba hablar con ellos salía mi hermana diciendo que tenia que estar con los invitados y me iba esa noche cuando todo acabo y me fui a dormir soñé con el bailando conmigo y que no avia nadien que estábamos e y yo solamente y que me decía que no aguantaba mas que me amaba el me besaba y ay despertaba con una sonrisa que se volvia tristesa al ver que no era realidad mi sueño y varias noches el sueo cambiaba pero siempre estando Edward en ellos donde ya eramos novios donde íbamos al cine o caminábamos agarrados de la mano siempre e querido mi típica historia de amor pero esta como que se niega a llegar muchas veces que nos vamos de viajes juntos ya que nuestras madres son amigas no íbamos a uno casa en la playa y siempre el me fastidiaba me quitaba las almuadas o asia cualquier cosa haciendo que yo me enfurezca a instante según el le encanta hacerme enojar y después siguen nuestras madres disiendo que vamos a terminar juntos y yo diciendo que no me maldigan ajajaj sabiendo que el fondo es lo que mas quiero lo mejor es que el y yo tenemos los mismos gustos los dos queremos estudiar lo mismo en la universidad arquitectura y los dos queremos irnos a España a vivir me acuerdo un dia que estábamos los dos en la playa jugando pin pon yo me cai gracias a mi torpesa y e antes de añudarme se rio de mi lo quería matar pero cuando se acerco a mi cao casi igual que yo y cuando nos dimos cuentas estábamos a centímetros uno del otro yo estaba aterrada pero cuando vi sus ojos verdes tan hermosos me trasmitían deseo nos vimos unos minutos mis ojos chocolates a verdes luchando juntos para ver quien dominaba el se fue acercando a mi y yo estaba aterrada el momento al fin estaba por llegar el puso su mano en mi mejila y se fue acercando hasta estar a sentimetros de los mios algo que me paresio que se iba a arrepentir cuando de repente estampo sus labios con los mios yo no sabia que hacer nunca abia besado de verdad siempre los besos que en mi infancia me di con Edward eran beso de niños Edward empezó el beso lento besando cada parte de mis labios la parte de abajo para uego subir al estremo de arriba con cario amor yo no cabia de felicidad me consentre en sentir todo eso que el en ese momento me trasmitía luego pidió permiso para que su lengua pasara yo encantada acepte y luego nuestras enguas estaban en una pelea campal por ver quien ganaba nos separamos cuando el aire lo pidió agitados el me sonrio un ppoco nervioso luego nos levantamos del suelo y caminamos ninguno de los decíamos nada sobre el beso luego el se detuvo cerca de la paya y me miro a los ojos nervioso yo estaba claro mas nerviosa que e y si me decía que fue un error que ese beso jamás tuv que suceder entonces se me quedo viendo a los ojos y de sopetón me dijo yo te amo bella desde pequeos cuando jugábamos juntos cuando peliabamos cuando nos quedábamos en casa de jasper casi ni duermo porque se que estas en pocos pasos de mi bella por favor se mi novia te lo ruego as a este hombre feliz se mi novia yo estaba que no podía de la dicha estaba atonica nunca pensé que el me amara siemre pensé que era poca cosa para el estaba muda no me salian as palabras mas si as lagrimas el se me quedo mirando y me dijo bella amor no llores te juro que no lo vovere hacer olvidemos lo que paso me le quede viendo y de sopetón me le lance encimas a besarlo al principio le sorprendió pero luego el me agarro a la cintura

y siguió el beso que por falta de aire tuvimos que interrumpir el me veía con esa sonrisa que tanto amo para decirme te amo isabella marie swan yo también Edward masen cullen después de eso caminamos un rato hablando el me decía que ya quería estar en la universidad ser un reconocido arquitecto casarse y tener hijos yo quería algo igual pero solo si el estaba conmigo después de ese dia tan lindo tuvimos que volver porque pronto comenzaban las clases ya íbamos a estar en 4 año de segundaria entramos a a segundaria el estudiaba conmigo ya que los dos eramos de la misma edad Edward era el chico popular y yo la amiga del chico popular siempre e creido que soy poca cosa pero creo que algo tuve que hacer en la otra vida para que Edward me quiera veníamos entrando agarrados de la mano al instituto cuando vi a mi peor pesadila ella tanya danieli a destetaba era una perra de lo peor y de donde viene mi rencor de infancia ella era mi mejor amiga y estudio toda primaria conmigo pero siempre le gusto Edward y la muy perra me lo decía sabiendo que yo estaba enamorada de el un dia lego diciendo que Edward le avia coqueteado yo me enoje mucho con el no hable con el por semanas desues supe por angela que avia sido esa pera la que le coqueteo a Edward y el la ignoro venia directo hasta Edward y ami me paso por un lado y le giño el ojo a Edward yo la quería matar el me detuvo diciendo que no valia la pena ahora esperaba de todo corazón que no me tocara clases con ella porque la iba a pasar muy mal pero mi suerte no es buena que tienen contra mi en el cielo que todo me sale mal sentada al final estaba tanya danieli ya juntándose con las zorras del salón creo que es verdad ese dicho dios las hace y ellas se juntan me sente delante de Edward ya que teníamos clases de físicas y tanto como a Edward y ami nos fascinaban asi que para nosotros era una buena clase la case ya estaba terminando sono el timbre diciendo que ya era hora del almuerzo salimos y nos fuimos a sentar con jasper y rosalie a una mesa yo le estaba contando a rosalie lo que tuve que aguantar de la zorra de tanya y ella me decía que si alguien se metia con el amor de su vida iba a morir porque ella iba hacer que la pasara muy mal bueno después de hablar con rosalie nos fuimos a las clases que seguían y después a casa bueno eso creía yo ya que Edward me invito al cine era nuestra primera salida como novios yo acepte obvio fuimos al cine y terminamos viendo una película comica se llamaba son como niños pero era la segunda película Edward estaba berrinchudo porque en la película salía Taylor lautner y siempre me gusto ese actor pero yo lo calmaba diciéndole que Taylor estaba en la película y nada mas lo podía ver en tv al el lo podía besar abrazar habar y decirle cuanto lo quiero al final me llevo hasta la mita de la calle de mi casa ya que no queríamos que nadien supiera lo nuestro no todavía

cap 2

al dia siguien me desperte con un mensaje de telefono de edward que decia ha amor como amanecistes nos vemos dentro de un rato te paso a buscar te amo

al terminal de leer el mensaje me meti a bañar sali y me puse un suerte azul ya que hacia un poco de frio unos pantalones tuvos negro mis zapatillas me alise un poco e cabello con la plancha me tape un poco las ojeras mi vi en el espejo y me vei desente sali de mi cuarto baje las escaleras y como siempre mi padre ya se avia ido a trabajar y mi mama no estaba entre a la cocina me servi un vaso de jugo de naranja y me comi unas tostadas agarre me bolso con el celular las llaves y la cartera sali de la casa y camine un poco y como siempre esta edward sobre su carro regalo de sus papas de cumpleaños legue hasta el me agarro por la cintura y me dio un beso siempre que me besa hace que mis piernas tiemblen me abrio la puerta del carro y entramos el instituto estaba a media hora de mi casa asi que en ese tiempo hablamos y escuchamos musica e tiene como yo un sentido de la musica particulas por o menos yo no soporto el reggeton creo que asi se llama es un asco y a edward tampoc le gustaba paso la media hora y llegamos al instituto hoy me tocaba a a primera hora biologia odiaba con todo el alma a esa profesora no se que le ise esa mujer me odia no se porque me sente just al ado de marichui asi le digo a uno amiga es que le pasan unas cosas que para que cuento claro no me gana yo soy ago asi como la que sufre en silencio bueno mientras la profesora no llegaba me puse a hablar con marichui me contaba que tiene novio y que me tenia que apurar porque y que todos ya tenia novios y yo no si ella supiera que ya tengo y que es el novio mas bueno de todos cuando le iba a contestar lego la profesora y como siempre me regaño por hablar con marichui la clase paso aburrida lo mio era fisica dibujo no biologia eso me aburria a millon asi que me puse hablar con edward por el ceular hola amor que haces yo aburrida esta materia me da sueño y a profesora me odia le di enviar y a los segundos llego a respuesta de edward lo se amor pero ranquila ya te falta poco para terminar y luego estare todo el dia contigo de imediato me salio una sonrisa en la cara que al ver a la profesora se desaparesecio gracias a dios que ya la case avia terminado y me estaba encaminando a los casileros cuando tropese con alguien y me quede de piedra era nada mas y menos que raul es fue mi mejor amigo en primaria abia cambiado bastante su pelo estaba mas largo y se veia que hacia ejercicio el se me quedo viendo y me dijo lo siento no me abia percatado que venia alguien y luego se me volvio a quedar biendo y dijo con sorpresa bella eres tu y le sonrei y le dije claro o conoces a alguien mas con tanto iman para los accidentes de imediato me abrazo y yo le respondi tenia años sin verlo cuando de repente sentimos un caraspeo yo de imediato me separo para ver a un edward serio me le quedo mirando y de repente me acuerdo que estaba abrazando muy cariñosa a un hombre que no es mi novio y que el no conoce despasio me acerco a edward y le digo amor mira este es un amigo mio de infancia se llama raul edward le dio la mano un poco resio y raul tambien lo saludo como vi que esto se estaba poniendo un poco tenso desidi despedirme de rau oye raul fue bueno volverte a ver un dia nos ponemos de acuerdo y hablamos un rato ahora me tengo que ir tengo clases me encamine a mi clase sabia que edward estaba siguiendo mis pasos pero estaba muy molesta con el por onerse en esa actitud de repente siento que me jala del brazo y se me queda biendo yo estaba que reventaba de la rabia no puedo creer que no confie en mi de repense se me lanse encima y me besa yo claro gustosa acepte enrolle mis brazos en su cuello para trasladar mis manos a su cabello nos separamos cuando e aire nos falto y e dije me puedes decir que fue eso el se me quedo mirando y contest un beso yo e dije caro que fue un beso pero porque porque eres mi novia si edward soy tu novia pero porque me basas asi bueno esta bien estoy celoso de ese tipo que aleguas se ve que le gusta edward amor claro que no te lo estas imaginando yo te amo a ti y no me usta que te pongas asi sabes que no tengo corazn para nadien mas sino para mi chico de ojos verdes que me robo el corazon desde pequeño cuando peleaba conmigo por todo de repente me abrazo lo siento amor es que tu eres mia no te quiero compartir con nadien depues de la medio pelea con edward desidimos entrar a clases nos regañaron por legar tarde claro edward se invento que me tuvo que llevar a la enfermerida porque me lastima claro el profesor se lo creyó de inmediato ya que sabia lo probable que sea verdad al Salir de clases Edward me dijo amor ya vengo voy a salón se me quedaron unos libros ve a la cafetería ahorita voy yo iba caminando por los pasillos cuando escuche algo asi que decían la llegada de los hermanos bradon siempre chismes es que en esta escuela no pueden habar mas nada que de chismes cuando ya iba llegando a la cafetería choque con una muchacha me dije a mi misma nota metal CUANDO COO DEJARE DE ESTAR EN LAS NUBES cuando me levante del sueo donde avia caído después de la caída vi a una muchacha pequeña como de mi tamao paresia un duende su pelo era negro le llegaba hasta el cuello y tenia un corte con varias puntas en los lados cuando me vio me sonrio y me dijo hola mucho gusto soy alice brando y tu hola alice soy isabella aunque todos me dicen bella cuando me termine de levantar me percate con un muchacho venia hasta nosotros era alto y parecía un oso polar le dijo a alice oye duende ten mas cuidados ves es tu primer dia y ya te chocas con la gente se me quedo mirando y dijo hola mucho gusto soy emmett el hombre mas sexi de todos y el futuro mis universos de este país no pude aguantar y me reir bella el es e loco y tarado de mi hermano emmett hola soy bella asi que ustedes son los hermanos brandon de los que todos hablan el hermano de alice me sonrio y dijo uien no va hablar de mi no los culpo soy un tema muy interesante el seguía hablando hasta por los codos hasta que de repente se quedo mudo viendo hacia la puerta de la cafetería me voltia para ver que miraba y ay venia mi amiga rosalie y jasper charlando alice vino y le dio un zape a su hermano oye cierra la boca que después te van a poner a limpirar el piso por la baba que estas botando me eche a reir estos hermanos eran muy cómicos de repente siento a alguien detrás mio que me cierra los ojos ya sabia quien es pero quería hacerlo enojar uppppppp dejame ver eres jasper e dijo upppppp eres rosalie ya el se estaba comenzando a desesperar asi que le dije Edward se que eres tu ese perfume solo lo usas tu me quito las manos de los ojos y me sonrio para luego ver a las dos personas con las que yo me encontraba se presento hola soy Edward cullen hola soy alice brando y este es mi hermano emmett hola mucho gusto alice abrazo de sopetón a Edward y luego quedo con la misma cara de su hermano aver a rosalie y esta ves era por mi amigo jasper los presente y de inmediato hubo fuego ente los tres con mucho cuidado jale a Edward para dejar a esas parejitas hablar me estaba sentado con el en la mesa cuando el de repente me dice bella amor porque no le podemos decir a los demás lo nuestro ya estoy cansado de no poder besarte en el instituto con miedo a que alguien nos veas esta bien Edward cuando vengan rosalie y jasper les decimos te lo prometo

pov :rosalie

hoy en la mañana me levante eran como las 5 de la mañana como dicen para ser bella ay que ver estrellas jajaj me levante me puse mi ropa de ejercicio y baje asi la otra habitación donde quedaba mi cuarto de ejerció me pune en la caminadora y en todos los aparatos con mi bb de la escuchando música cuando me di cuenta que ya eran las 6 sali del cuarto me di una ducha y luego me dispuse a buscar mi ropa en mi armario que me pondré hoy me decidí por una camisa roja con un pantalón tuvo negro pegado al cuerpo unos tacones a los que bella llama trampa mortales me maquille me alice e pelo pero me deje unos tira buzones baje desayune una ensalada de brutas y me fui al instituto cuando llego me fui directo a mi salón me tocaba clases con jasper no avia visto a bella en toda la mañana le vere en la hora del almuerzo todo en instituto estaba vuelto loco izque porque abia legado unos alumnos nuevos y que e chamo estaba buenísimo no le pare y me senté a lado de jas nos pusimos a platicar hasta que llego la profesora y no pudimos hablar mas después de todas esas tontas materias iba con jasper por el pasillo echando broma a parecer unas de las profesoras les dijo a sus alumnos que si todos pasaban ella se iba a vestir como barni y todos se pusieron de acuerdo y pasaron y la profesora se vistió y que era todo un espectáculo cuando ya íbamos llegando a la cafetería visualice a bella hablando con una muchacha mas bajita que ella un muchacha que muchacho eso era un hombre de vera con trisé y bisel que hombre mas sexi estaba como el quería era alto muy musculoso como Hércules tenia el pelo negro y unos increíbles ojos azules y unos hoyuelos que se formaban en su sonrisa a reir era todo un encanto cuando de repente mi vista se junto con la de el dios pensé que me iba a morir tuve que bajar la vista sonrojada a lado mio jasper n estaba muy mejor que yo estaba embobado con la muchacha que estaba al lado de mi hercules le di un codazo a jas y nos dirigimos hasta donde estaba bella con mi hercules nos presentamos jas y la muchacha que me acababa de enterar era hermana de mi hombre estaba igual de tragada con jas que el con ella me puse a platicar con mi hombre el cual me entere que se llamaba emmett era muy chistoso me asia reir de todo me dijo asi hola soy emmett e hombre mas sexi el amor de tu vida y el próximo mis universo de este país casi me da un ataque de risa igual que jasper el era muy lindo caballero pero un tonto sin sentido pero me gustaba estábamos hablando de la vida el me decía que quería ser el mejor abogado de todos me sorprendí que a ser tan bromista quisiera estudiar una carrera como las leyes seguimos hablando pero estaba ves en la mesa con bella y Edward que estaban en su mundo bella me dijo que tenia algo que decirnos pero íbamos a esperar que legara jasper cuando llego con alice si creo que asi se llama me estaba tomando mi soda cuando de sopetón bella dijo edward y yo somos novios casi me atraganto no podía respirar hasta que me calme no es que supiera que tarde o tempranos esos dos iban a terminar juntos pero me sorprendió los felicite igual que jasper sabia que ellos eran del uno para el otro


	2. Chapter 2

pov jasper

me levante en la mañana eran como las 6 de la mañana como odio levantarme temprano es que acaso no existe la clases en la tarde me termine de levantar me fui a la ducha a hacerme un baño vaquero al salir fui a mi closet a ver que me ponía me decidi por unos pantalones negros y una camisa azul de cuadros y baje ya iba tarde al instituto algo me decía que hoy iba hacer un buen dia Sali de casa y me fui casi corriendo al instituto llegue y me fui corriendo mi primera clase era con rosalie llegue y nos pusimos a platicar no avia visto a Edward en todo el dia lo veria en el almuerzo platique con ros hasta que e profesor llego y tuvimos que atender a la clase al terminar la clase ya era el almuerzo al fin me moria de hambre iba con ros super entretenido al parecer una profesora andaba vestida como barni en el instituto y que era muy comico cuando íbamos llegando ros se detuvo y se quedo viendo algo segui su vista y me consegui con la mujer mas bella de todas era un poco mas pequeña que bella tenia cara de corazón unos ojos azules super expresivos que te decían todo sobre ella hablaba muy animadamente con bella estaba en mi mundo personal donde esa pequeña duende me avia robado el corazón estaba en mi nube cuando ros me dio un codazo para que saliera de ella en ese momento me percate que todos nos veían asi que camine hasta bella y sus acompañantes nos presentaron y dios cuando escuche la voz de tan bella mujer era vos ata pero a la ves armoniosa de inmediato establecimos una conversación me dijo que su nombre era alice nos pusimos hablar de todo un poco me dijo que quería ser diseñadora ella era todo un encanto caminamos y nos sentamos con Edward,bella ,rosalie y el hermano de alice estábamos empezando a comer cuando bella de sopetón dijo chicos Edward y yo somos novios claro todos no alegramos por ellos que tarde o temprano iban a terminar juntos

pov bella

estaba nerviosa por decirles a los chicos se que les iba a gustar pero igual cabia la idea en mi cabeza que se molestaran asi que apena llego jasper a la mesa solte de sopetón chicos Edward y yo somos novios rosalie casi se atraganta pero después nos felicitaron igual que alice y su hermano que al parecer los dos avian quedado flechados por mis amigos después de eso nos fuimos a clase casualmente me tocaba clases con rosalie y alice que también estaba en el mismo ao que nosotras era muy tratable y comica enseguida nos isimos buenas amigas lo único que no me gustaba de ella era el hobbi que al parecer tenia las compras y claro como a rosalie le encanta se pusieron enseguida a planiar una salida me invitaron pero me excuse diciendo que tenia clase en la tarde de dibujo gracias a dios que son los martes y jueves lamentablemente me dijeron que no me iba a salvar tan fácil al salir de clases me despedi de ellas y le mande un mensaje a Edward diciéndole que ya me iba a clase que lo veía después enseguida me llego su respuesta diciéndome que me deseaba suerte y que el también tenia clase de futbol con jasper y al parecer emmett también estaba en a platica asi que me encamine a mi clase legue y nos pusieron una clase se como hacer labios claro teníamos que aprender todas las técnica posible claro a mi me apasionaba el arte además que los únicos labios que quería dibujar eran los de mi Edward tan finos pero a la vez carnosos al terminar a clase me fui a casa donde mis papas como siempre estaban peleando me fui a mi cuarto me cambie por algo mas comodo y me dirigi a mi laptop y me metí al face de inmediato me llego un mensaje

Edward dice : hola amor ya llegaste me alegro como te fue en tu clase que hicieron hoy

Bella dice : hola amor me fue bien nos pusieron hacer labios pero por una razón los único labios que podía hacer eran los tuyos jajaj y a ti como te fue

Edward dice : yo estoy igual que tu los únicos labios que me imagino son los tuyo te amo muchísimo me fue bien en la platica el tal emmett es un tio muy divertido la practica estuvo muy comica por el es muy bueno tal ves este año si podamos ganar

Bella dice : que bueno amor me alegro me tengo que ir a cenar al rato te mando un mensaje por el celular

Bella sale desconectada

Después de hablar con Edward baje y no avía nadien en la sala ni en la cocina me dispuse hacerme un sándwich de jamón me lo comi junto a un vaso de jugo de naranja y subi a mi habitación termine de hacer mis deberes que eran muchos ya que mi cuarto parecía una ratonera luego me duche y me fui a dormir

Ya abia pasado una semana desde la llegada de los hermanos bradon rápido se volvieron parte del grupo eran muy buenos aunque pronto pienso que terminaran siendo novios de jasper y rosalie me acuerdo que la semana pasada le dije a rosalie oye que traes con emmett te gusta verdad se puso de mil colores me sorprendi ya que siempre la que se sonroja soy yo ella me dijo si me gusta me encanta es mi Hércules personalizado es todo un galán ella me dijo que desde que lo vio quedo flechada con el que era caballeroso lindo fuerte la hacia reir mucho de verdad que estaba tragada por el y a entiendo yo estoy igual o peor que ella con mi Edward y alice que a pesar que es nueva ya somos casi hermana es muy imperativa y le gusta mucho la maldad cosa que me agrada jajaja alguna ves dije que me gustaba a veces ser mala pues si una ves me acuerdo me enoje con Eleazar mi hermano por comerse mi cereal favorito asi que con kate le pusimos pica pica en su cama duro una semana rascándose claro mi mama se dio cuenta y kate me echo la culpa y dure un mes castigada estaba caminando por el pasillo distraída en bellaandya como dice Edward cuando tropecé con alguien u era raul lo saude y e dije oye tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos asi nos pusimos a platicar un rato largo me decía que era modelo y si que lo era estaba buenísimo claro no mas que mi Edward platicamos muchísimo era bueno tenerlo cerca me acuerdo que en primaria me la pasaba con el ya que Edward estudiaba en otra primaria con rau me la pasaba de pocas me acuerdo que era muy loco se subia a las mesas y empezaba a bailar rbd o alguna canción de moda si en esos tiempo me hubiesen preguntado hubiese dicho que iba a terminar siendo gay pero ya ven no lo es es todo un hombre por o que veo me dijo que se tuvo que venir a esta segundaria ya que se mudo a esta ciudad con sus padres y no tuvo otra opción estábamos platicando cuando alguien me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo a el mi Edward si es celoso nunca cambiara lo salude con un beso que el alargo hasta que sentimos un caraspeo Sali del trance y ay seguía raul oye te acuerdas de Edward mi novio ambos asintieron con la cabeza ay sono la campana que nos avisaban que era hora de ir a clases rau se despidió y se fue a su siguiente clase


	3. Chapter 3

alice

Ya estabamos terminando las clases y se me ocurrió la gran idea de hacer algo asi como una fiesta de pijamas algo asi con los muchachos y las chicas en mi casa quería pasar mas tiempo con jasper les dije a las chicas y a los chicos y les pareció una super idea ir y asi aprovechamos que terminamos las pruebas finales llame a mi mama y le dije que emmett

Y yo aviamos invitados a unos amigos a quedarse y mi mama me dijo que estaba bien que ella y mi papa iban hacer salir a una cena de negocios les dije que mi papa es un famoso abogado y mi mama es diseñadora de interiores muy buena en el país al terminar las cases nos fuimos todos en parejas bella y Edward juntos rosalie y mi hermano en otro carro y eso me dejaba a mi y a jas emmett iba adelante para mostrarle a los muchachos por donde era al llegar los muchachos se quedaron sorprendido por el tamaño de la casa no es que fuéramos ricos pero si teníamos una buena posición económica al llegar abri la puerta y como toda casa dueña de una diseñadora estaba completamente decorada les mostre a las chicas el cuarto donde se quedarías y a los chicos igual se me ocurrió la fabulosa idea de hacer un juego pero eso seria para mas tarde nos pusimos a ver unas películas las chicas elegimos mas alla del cielo es una película donde el protagonista que era el bombón de zac efron sufria un accidente con su herman pequeño que en el accidente muere es muy triste la película no las pasamos llorando y los chicos nos consolaban después que terminara la película pedimos unas pizzas y comimos ahora si era hora del juego los llame epale chicos que tal si hacemos un juego los chicos se quedaron raros pero mi hermano emmett los interumpio esta bien pero yo elijo el juego esto si me gusta mi hermano se le ocurren unas fabulosas idea y de no se donde saco tres botellas de ron esto se esta poniendo interesante nos sentamos en el suelo en circulo emmett dijo as reglas del juego jugaremos yo nunca el juego consiste que tenemos que servir las bebidas y decir algo que jamás hallamos echo y las personas que si lo hayan echo tendrán que beber todo su trago empezó el juego con algo fácil era mi turno y como si nada dije yo nunca e practicado ser estríper y vi como rosalie bebió todo su trago todos menos bella que me imagino que sabía se quedaron sorprendidos rosalie se defendió diciendo que estaba de moda además me gusta bailar todos se echaron a reir excepto mi hermano que trago grueso era el turno de rosalie y sabia que se quería vengar de mi dijo yo nunca e querido besar a jasper o sabia es una perra con mis mejillas sonrojadas bebi de golpe todo mi trago jasper que estaba al lado mio estaba igual de sonrojado que yo era e turno de emmett mi hermano era un caso perdido esto va a estar bueno el dijo yo nunca e tenido sueos húmedos con Edward y bella maldijo por de bajo y tomo todo su trago todos nos echamos a reir de su actitud lo malo que mi hermano no sabes es que bella es muy vengativa eso lo aprendi un dia a la mala bella miro a emmett con una sonrisa picara y dijo yo nunca e querido que rosalie me aga un estríper para mi y emmett de inmediato se puso palido y bebió su trago completo al fina de juego todos estábamos ya borrachos rosalir decía estupideces a mi hermano que estaba peor que ella y le decía que se casara con el que el seria un buen marido y rosalie se reia a millón bella se estaba besando con Edward que besando esos dos se estaban comiendo a caso no an escuchado que eso es malo comer pan frente a los demás hambrientos y yo bueno yo le decía a jasper que estaba casi dormido que el era mi soldado y yo soy su capitana y tenia que hacer todo lo que yo quisiera al final todos quedamos borrachos y durmiéndonos en la sala

Pov rosalie :

Me desperté con un dolor de cabeza que no odia con el cuando me di cuenta estaba acostada en el pecho de emmett el seguía durmiendo y a mi alrededor todos seguían igual que el durmiendo emmett se veía tan lindo durmiendo paresia un niño pequeño me levante con cuidado para no depestarlo y me fui a la que creo alice mi dijo era la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo de naranja mi cabeza me mataba después de tomar el jugo me fui a dar un bao tal ves asi se me iba el dolor de cabeza depues de duarme y arreglarme baje de nuevo donde alice y bella ya estaba despierta las salude con la mano y las tres nos fuimos a la cocinas para poder platicar y asi no despertar a los chicos platicamos un rato y luego entre todas isimos el desayuno y entre todas me refiero a bella ya que ni alice ni yo sabíamos cocinar al rato apareció unos adormilados Edward y jasper quienes ayudaron a bella el ultimo fue emmett que apareció en la cocina agarrándose su estomago y nos miraba con ojos de nio triste mientras nos pedia comida cuando la comida estuvo lista nos sentamos a comer y nos quedamos todos locos como emmett comía parecía un tanque sin fondo comia y comia y no se llenaba cuando todos terminamos de comer nos levantamos y nos fuimos a la alberca de alice a tomar un poco de sol yo iba con un biquini rojo que Asia contraste con mi piel bella usaba un biquinis color azul muy lindo y alice usaba uno verde estraple nos pusimos a tomar e sol ya que los chicos se avían ido a cambiar nos pusimos nuestros lentes de sol de repente me sentía observada al voltearme pude ver a Edward comiéndose con la mirada a bella jasper a alice pero ninguno de ellos me importo cuando vi a emmett cargaba un bermudas color gris y estaba sin camisa casi me da un infarto y pensé que ese hombre se parecía a hercules me equivoque el era un dios sin camisa e me miraba cuando se dio cuenta que yo lo observaba se sonrojo y camino hasta donde nos encontrábamos las chicas con un Edward y jarper atrás de el nos pasaron de lado metiéndose en la piscina excepto Edward que miro a bella con malicia la caro y la metió al agua con el mientras bella gritaba que la soltara el risa a risa se lanzo con bella en sus brazos hasta el agua que a parecer estaba helada bella salto por o fría del agua lo muchachos estaban risa y risa igua que alice y yo bella se molesto con Edward y empeso a golpearlo como cuando eran niños después de que bella descargara toda su rabia contra el el la rodio en su cintura y la trataba de besar pero bella volteaba la cara para que el no la besara ella siempre lo hace es muy comico ver la cara de frustración de Edward al n poder besar a bella alice me pregunta son asi siempre si bastante creo que empeoran con la edad jajajaja ellos son el vivo ejemplo de los que se pelean se aman bella termino de peliar con Edward salió del agua y se sentó con nosotras a tomar el sol al final todos terminamos en el agua jugando voleibol chicas contra chicos terminaron ganando los chicos al caer la tarde nos arreglamos para irnos yo estaba en mi cuarto terminando de arreglarme cuando alguien toco la puerta pase dije pensando que tal ves era una de las chica pero no ay se encontraba un emmett nervioso se me acerco que pasa emmet bueno yo e el no podía habar esta creo que nervioso ros yo quería pensaba que tal ves te gustaría nos salir en una cita conmigo me quede en shock el quería que yo saliera con el eso solo puede significar que e gusto sin poder ocultar mi felicidad le dije si si quiero emmett el feliz me abrazo y me dijo bueno te espero abajo en un rato y se fue y yo me quede con la duda de donde quería emmett llevarme

Pov emmett : estaba muy nervioso por pedirle a ros que saliera conmigo y me dijo que si ya sabia a donde quería levarla ojala le guste a donde la quiero llevar me fui a mi cuarto a cambiar ya que seguía con la ropa de playa me bañe mientras escuchaba la canción en mi cuarto de perfecta de miranda me termine de bañar cuando Sali en mi cama abia una ropa y una nota que decía

ESPERO QUE ESTO TE SIRVE PARA TU CITA CON ROSALIE SUERTE NO LO ARUINES TE QUIERE LA MEJOR DE lAS HERMANAS DEL MUNDO ALICE BRANDO PRONTO DE HALEN

Me rei alice no cambia me puse la ropa que me dio ali se trataba de una camisa banca de botones con un pantalón negro y mis converse me eche mi colonia atrae nenas ojala que hoy tenga efecto quiero que ros sea mi nena ya estaba casi listo Sali del cuarto baje as escalera y ros todavía no bajaba asi que decidi esperar mientras jugaba wii con Edward y jasper no saben en lo que se meten nadien me gana a mi en wii ya estaba por acabar a edwrard cuando jasper me da un codazo cuando volteo por la escalera iba bajando la mujer mas bella del mundo con un vestido rojo pacion unos tacones que asian sus piernas mas altas y bellas estaba que echaba baba su pelo lo llevaba completamente liso me levante rápido del sofá y casi corri a la escalera donde ros me esperaba con la sonrisa mas bella que e visto en mi vida le agarre la mano y se la beso con en las pelicuas que alice me obligaba a ver nos despedimos de todos los chicos y nos fuimos salimos de la casa y le abri la puerta de mi hermoso auto me sonrio y entro le tranque la puerta y me dirije asi la mia me monte an el auto y nos fuimos a nuestro destino estaba un poco nervioso y si no le gustaba a donde íbamos me dirigi asia la carretera asi un lindo restauran italiano que quedaba cerca del parque era romantico todos pensaron que estaba loco pero era lindo su interior era muy al estilo italiano con unos cantantes de opera estaba cantado il volo creo una canción que se llama il mondo o eso fue lo que me dijo bella cuando trataba de enseñarme buena música le abri la puerta del auto y los dos entramos al restaurante el mesero nos llevo asi una mesa en el fondo cerca de la pista de baila y también de la música rosalie esta asombrada viendo todo con adoración le abrir su silla para que se sentara y luego me senté en la mia estábamos platicando muy bien rosalie me decía que ella quería estudiar diseño grafico que igual que bella ella también compartía el amor por el dibujo y ella quería diseñar yo la miraba asombrado esta mujer cada vez me sorprende mas aparte de hermosa buena mujer también es inteligente y apasionada por lo que hace ego el mesonero con el menú en avia todo tipo de comida italiana al final nos decidimos los dos por ravioles con unas coca colas se fue a buscar nuestras ordénenos mientras seguíamos platicando cuando llegue el mesero cenamos en silencio al terminar invite a ros a bailar una canción estábamos bailando cuando empezaron a cantar vivo por ella de Andrea bocheli esa canción si me la sabia de memoria se la pensé a cantar en el oído mientras bailábamos al final decidimos pagar la cuenta y fuimos a dar una vuelta en el parque ya que ya era de noche el parque estaba hermoso avian luces por todos las y na fuentes donde su luz se pegaban ay me acerque a rosalie le agarre las manos y algo nervioso le dije ros se que no nos conocemos mucho pero este tiempo que te e conocido me e enamorado de ti de tu inteligencia de lo bella que eres y sombre todo como eres rose quieres ser mi novia ros se me quedo viendo y con los ojos llorosos me dijo si emm quiero ser tu novia estaba tan feliz que la acerque a mi y la bese un beso demostrándole lo mucho que la amaba nos abrazamos y seguimos caminando por el parque en una noche que prometía lo mejor

Pov Edward

Después que emmett se fuera a su cita con rosalie le dije a bella si ya quería irse me dijo que estaba algo cansada ya asi que nos despedimos de jasper y alice que estaba platicando muy animadamente nos fuimos leve a bella a su casa y como no abia nadien me invito a pasar me dijo que su hermana se quedaba con su novio gare en su casa y que elezar estaba en una cita con su novia Carmen al parecer esos dos vas en serio nos sentamos a ver una película en la tele bella se estaba quedando casi dormida yo la via como un tonto que via la luz por primera vez llego un momento que bella cerro los ojos y quedo total y completamente dormida decide llevarla a su habitación apague la tv y la cargue en is brazos al estilo novia la lleve por las escaleras asia su cuarto abri a puerta entre a su cuarto y la deje sobre su cama matrimonial cuando ya estaba por irme bella me dijo Edward no te vallas quédate conmigo por favor no me dejes sola y yo como un bueno novio no la podía dejar sola me acosté a su lado y ella de inmediato puso su cabeza en mi pecho y me abrazo yo atraje su cintura cerca de mi ella cerro los ojos y se quedo completamente dormida yo me quede un rato viéndola era la mujer mas bella de todas llego un momento que cai en los brazos de morfeo para soñar con mi bella durmiente


	4. Chapter 4

Pov bella

Los primeros rayos del sol pegaron a mi ventana me removí incomoda pero de inmediato me tense a sentir algo al lado mio y ay estaba Edward al al lado mio estaba dormido pacíficamente me removí un poco y con mi mano le acaricie la cara y de inmediato se le coloco una sonrisa en los labios hola amor como estas el abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y se me quedo mirando a os ojos me levante de la cama y me fui al baño el se me quedo mirando y me dijo a donde vas al baño no ves me bañe y me vesti y baje a la cocina ay estaba mi mama cosa que me estraño mama que haces aquí como que ago aquí yo vivo aquí si pero pensé que estaba en unos de tus viajes o reuniones bueno isabella de que te quejas bueno mama no quiero pelear contigo me fui a la cocina y prepare unas tostadas con mermelada jugo y unos huevos revueltos los pose en una bandeja y subi a mi habitación ay seguía en la cama Edward se me quedo mirando y yo levante la bandeja para que viera el desayuno se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa tan linda puse la bandeja en la cama y nos pusimos a comer de repente la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió ay apareciendo mi mama cuando vio a Edward se e quedo viendo sorprendida y ahí venia el grito

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ME PUEDES DECIR QUE ES ESTO QUE HACE ESTE MUCHACHO EN TU CUARTO A ESTAS HORAS DE LA MAÑANA

Mama baja la voz y deja el espectáculo esto nos o que tu piensas COMO QUE NO ES LO QUE PIENSO ESTE MUCHACHO PASO LA NOCHE AQUÍ CONTIGO Y SOLOS NO SOY UNA NIÑA SE LO QUE PASO MAMA YA ME TIENES ARTA AQUÍ NO A PASADO NADA Y SI UBIESE PASADO ESO ALGO NORMAL EN UN PAREJA COMO QUE PAREJA USTEDES SON NOVIOS SI MAMA EDWARD Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS DE HACE 6 MESES ya estoy arta bella quiero a este hombre fuera de mi casa ya y no lo quiero volver a ver pues no mama si se va el me voy yo tu como puedes venir a decirme eso cuando tu nunca estas aquí y cuando estas te la pasas pegando gritos con mi papa ya en esos momentos estaba con las mejillas inundadas de lagrimas mi mama se fue tirando la puerta ay me cai llorando Edward me abrazo y ay me rompi en llanto Edward después que me calme me dijo bella amor creo que es mejor que me marche hasta que las cosas mejoren no Edward me vale una mierda lo que ella opine ella no puede venir a decirme nada Edward se arreglo su ropa un poco ya que estaba arrugada se la medio aliso o Edward no te vallas yo me voy contigo no quiero estar aquí con renee me puse mis converse y bajamos las escaleras mi mama estaba en la sala baje sin decirle nada saque las llaves de la casa mi celular y nos fuimos a la casa de alice que nos avia dicho que hoy avia una barbacoa de celebración ya que rosalie y emmtt estaban juntos partimos hasta la casa a alice al llegar me abrió una muy feliz rose que al verme me dijo a quien ay que matar yo me le tire en brazos a llorar nos fuimos a una habitación creo que era a de alice entramos y de inmediato apareció alice por la puerta y dijo que sucede es que bella tuvo seguro una peea con su mama y ahora esta en un ataque bella que te sucedió es que Edward se quedo ayer en mi casa a dormir y no no paso nada y en la mana cuando baje mi mama estaba en la sala prepare el desayuno para Edward y para mi y subi a la habitación cuando llegue ns pusimos a desayunar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y mi mama apareció por la puerta y tomo todo con doble sentido me trato horrible como si fuera una cualquiera hasta boto a Edward de la casa me enoje tanto discutimos orible asi que me vine con Edward para aca te juro que estoy arta ya quiero tener los 18 para poderme ir de la casa ir a la universidad y poder estudiar mi carrera

Despues de hablar con las chicas y calmarme un rato decidimos bajar con los demás ay estaba emmtt que apenas vio a rosalie corrió hacia ella y le dio un besazo jasper le dijo ay si como si no la óbviese visto jamás emmtt le saco la lengua como un niño infantil mente se veían tan bien juntos Edward me agarro por la cintura y me dijo amor como estas ya te sientes mejor si es soo que la situación con mi mama no es nada buena platicar con los chicos mientras emmtt se encargaba de la carne con un delantal muy gracioso que decía (aparte de sexi soy todo un chef) todos nos reíamos de su actitud rosalie puso de repente una canción de rbd que era lo que estaba en moda una canción para todas las enamoradas se llamaba el primer amor y de repente todas comenzamos a cantar

Rosali :

te empiezas a enamorar  
Qué pasa a esta edad  
que llega y empieza a surgir  
esa sensación  
medioritmo andando más a millón  
que pasa a esta edad  
que nadie entonces nos quiere comprender  
y al rededor todo se nos hace una confusión

alice :

pasa  
que si tu no lo ves el aire se extingue  
cada que se va tu mente le sigue  
que se hace demaciado fuerte  
que dejas tu vida a la suerte  
que cada segundo da vueltas y vueltas  
tu mundo

las tres :

Te empiezas a enamorar  
te crees enloquecer  
tu pulso se agita más  
y solo piensas en él

Te empiezas a enamorar  
vas de niña a mujer  
se dilatan tus pupilas  
te enciendes te ánimas  
llega la chispa a tu vida

Bella :

¿Qué pasa a esta edad?  
que empiezas de pronto a sentir  
con cada ilusión  
un dardo que va directo al corazón

¿Qué pasa a esta edad?  
que cruzas a la libertad de una ves  
y al verte crecer  
entonces se va la razón

pasa  
que si tu no lo ves el aire se extingue  
que cada que se va tu mente le sigue  
que se hace demaciado fuerte  
que dejas tu vida a la suerte  
que cada segundo da vueltas y vueltas  
tu mundo

De repente emmtt salió corriendo y diciendo OYE QUE TAL SI HACEMOS UN KAREOKE EN PAREJAS me parece estupendo dijo aice emocionada

Nos fuimos al cuarto de juego y buscamos los micrófonos y todos los aparatos los primeros que querían comenzar eran emmtt y rosalie esperaron y le toco de canción

DUTTY LOVE DE DON OMAR

Emmtt :

Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo  
volvio a pasar  
q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego  
y aqui ahora estas  
uou uou uou  
hablando de amar  
uou uou uou  
hablando de amar

Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro  
pero alteras mis sentidos  
otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica  
y no puedo ser dulce contigo  
le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño  
y falle de nuevo  
a q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña  
si me vuelve a pasar me muero

Juntos :

oh oh oh uo  
me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor  
oh oh oh uo  
me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor

yo a cupido no le creo pero en tus ojos veo esa actitud  
q t hizo confiar?  
el pasado a sido duro pero casi estoy seguro q princesa tuu  
lo puedo cambiar

rosalie :

con la forma en la q sexy me bailas  
y lo rico q tus labios me besan  
a tu lado se me pasan las horas  
lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal

con la forma en la q sexy me bailas  
y lo rico q tus labios me besan  
a tu lado se me pasan las horas  
lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai

oh oh oh oh oh  
you drive me creazy mama  
oh oh oh oh oh  
me gustas nena  
oh oh oh oh oh  
you drive me creazy mama  
oh oh oh oh oh  
y no t lo puedo negar

juntos :

y yo q prometi q al amor no le creeria más  
y aqui ahora estas  
me la paso pensando en ti todos los dias  
hablando de amar  
y yo q caminaba solo en el mundo, sin rumbo  
y aqui ahora estas  
y ahora aqui estas tu devuelveme la luz  
hablando de amar

Jure q no volveria a sucederme de nuevo  
volvio a pasar  
q cupido no volveria a enredarme en su juego  
y aqui ahora estas  
uou uou uou  
hablando de amar  
uou uou uou  
hablando de amar

emmtt :

Tu tienes algo y no se q aun no lo descifro  
pero alteras mis sentidos  
otros amores del pasado me han dejado diabetica  
y no puedo ser dulce contigo  
le temo a q tu y cupido me vendan un sueño  
y falle de nuevo  
a q hoy estes conmigo y mañana con tu dueña  
si me vuelve a pasar me muero

oh oh oh uo  
me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor  
oh oh oh uo  
me gustas pero tengo miedo de fallar en el amor

Juntos :

con la forma en la q sexy me bailas  
y lo rico q tus labios me besan  
a tu lado se me pasan las horas  
lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza yal

con la forma en la q sexy me bailas  
y lo rico q tus labios me besan  
a tu lado se me pasan las horas  
lejos de ti no sales de mi cabeza pai

oh oh oh oh oh  
you drive me creazy mama  
oh oh oh oh oh  
me gustas nena  
oh oh oh oh oh  
you drive me creazy mama  
oh oh oh oh oh  
y no t lo puedo negar

luego todos aplaudimos echando broma Edward apareció con jasper con una botella de tequila

después era e turno de alice y jasper les toco quiero decirte que te amo de laura pausini

los dos estaban mas que sonrojados

comenzó alice :

Desde el ruido del mundo,  
desde el giro de un carrusel,  
de la piel a lo más hondo,  
desde el fondo de mi ser.

Jasper :

De este inútil orgullo,  
y del silencio que hay en mí,  
desde estas ganas mías de vivir

Alice ;

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
y por tenerte desvarío.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
porque eres tan igual a mí,  
cuando por nada discutimos,  
y luego te cierras en tí.

Del peor de mis fallos,  
de un error por el que pagué,  
de un teléfono del centro,  
de mis ganas de vencer.

De la dicha que siento,  
y de esta fiebre mía por tí,  
desde que me enseñaste a sonreír.

Jasper :

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte estoy aquí,  
aunque me aleje de tu lado,  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

Debo decirte que te amo,  
porque es mi única verdad,  
tu no me sueltes de la mano,  
aunque podamos terminar.

Desde el blanco de la página,  
desde mi fragilidad,  
desde mi carta te cuento de mi sinceridad.

Juntos :

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte que eres mío,  
que no te cambio por ningun  
o,  
que por tenerte desvarío.  
Quiero decirte que te amo,  
quiero decirte estoy aquí,  
aunque me aleje de tu lado,  
tras la ventana de un taxi.

Quiero decirte que te amo,  
y quiero decirte que,  
que no te cambio por ninguno,  
porque eres como yo porque.

Quiero decirte que te amo, te amo

Y por últimos eramos Edward y yo y nada mas y menos no toco

Edward :

Quiero hacerte un regalo  
Algo dulce  
Algo raro..  
No un regalo común  
De los que perdiste o nunca abriste  
Que olvidaste en un tren o no aceptaste...  
De los que abres y lloras  
Que estas feliz y no finges  
Y en este día de septiembre  
Te dedicaré  
Mi regalo más grande  
Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente  
Porque  
Aun con celos se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que

Bella:

Sea nunca ida y siempre vuelta  
Mi regalo más grande  
Mi regalo más grande...  
Quisiera me regalaras  
Un sueño escondido  
O nunca entregado...  
De esos que no se abrir  
Delante de mucha gente  
Porque es el regalo más grande, es  
Sólo nuestro para siempre  
Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Juntos :

Porque  
Aun con celos se que me protegías y se  
Que aun cansada tu sonrisa no se marcharía  
Mañana saldré de viaje y me llevare tu presencia  
Para que  
Sea nunca ida y siempre...  
y si llegara ahora el fin que sea en un abismo  
no para odiarme sino para intentar volar y..  
y si te niega todo esta extrema agonía  
si aun la vida te negara, respira la mía  
y estaba atento a no amar antes de encontrarte  
y descuidaba mi existencia y no me importaba  
no quiero lastimarme mas amor, amor, amor...  
Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna así que  
De noche, que la mire, pueda pensar en ti  
Porque tu amor para mi es importante  
Y no me importa lo que diga la gente

Y tu...  
amor negado, amor robado y nunca devuelto  
mi amor tan grande como el tiempo, en ti me pierdo  
amor que me habla con tus ojos aquí enfrente  
y eres tú  
Eres tú  
Eres tú…  
El regalo más grande

Despues de todo terminamos bebiendo hasta como las tres de la madrugada cuando Edward me llevo a mi casa ya que mañana había clases nada decir que ya estábamos pasado de tragos


	5. Chapter 5

Pov bella:

Llegue a mi casa me despedi de Edward y me fui directo a mi cuarto a dormir me puse mi piyama y cai como una roca en los brazos de Morfeo al despertar tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza horrible Sali directo a vomitar al inodoro mi dia no puede empezar peor me lave los dientes y de una me meti a duchar al salir me fui a mi closet donde saque una camisa con un escote de corazón roja un pantalón pegado blando y unos converses rojos me alise un poco el cabello me maquile un poco y al verme al espejo estaba algo decente baje as escaleras en dos en dos y llegue hasta la cocina rápidamente me tome un jugo de naranja ya que iba tarde a el instituto de repente sentí un claxon al asomarme en la ventana estaba Edward asi que rápidamente subi por mi bolso tome las llaves de a casa el celular y Sali corriendo a mi encuentro con Edward lo salude con un beso que Edward alargo besar sus labios eran adictivos es como sentirse completa con el me siento protegida amada después de tan buen recibimiento me dijo hola amor ahora si son buenos dije sonriéndole me abrió la puerta de su carro y entre el cruzo a su puesto y empezamos el camino al instituto al llegar nos conseguimos a emmtt y rosalie en el estacionamiento venían muy felices los dos agarrados de la mano salude con un beso a rose y a emmtt después de eso nos dirigíamos a clase a mi me tocaba la primera hora hoy con ros asi que nos despedimos de nuestro novios y nos fuimos ros me estaba contando como emmtt e pidió que fuera su novia cuando alguien me tropezó al fijarme quien era estaba que sacaba dagas por los ojos era nada mas y menos que la perra de tanya danieli la muy perra me vio con su sonrisa de victoria cuando le iba a arrancar sus extensiones rosalie me agarro por el brazo bella no vale la pena después esa perra sabrá quienes somos nosotras asi con todo el coraje que tenia tuve que tranquilizarme y irme con rose a nuestra clase era deporte estábamos en los vestidores del gimnasio cambiándonos odiaba estos uniformes eran unos mini chores rojos con una camisa gris con las siglas del instituto al ser tan torpe todos dirían que deporte era un caos para mi pero al contrario me fascinaba y no me creerán quien estaba en la cancha del otro equipo con los que teníamos que jugar tanya danieli dios gracias por eso rose se me quedo mirando con esa sonrisa de maldad que ella ponía cuando quería hacer una maldad y casualmente era la misma que la mia asi que empezó el juego le toco sacar a marichui mi amiga ella saco y el juego comenzó la pelota le toco a ros que se me quedo viendo y me puso la pelota arriba para que yo anotara asi que salte con todas mis fuerzas y le pegue a la pelota cuya bajo con una velocidad hacia la otra parte pegando nada mas y menos que a tanya en la cabeza cosa que iso que callera y cuando lo iso cayo arrodillada y su short al cual e avia metido tanto que no respiraba se le abriera una raja que asi que se le viera toda la ropa interior todos comenzamos a reir mientras ella gritaba y le decía al profesor que yo lo abia hecho apropósito claro de inmediato me defendi diciendo que eran las reglas del juego hacer que la pelota callera al lado contrario al que yo estaba cosa que el profesor me apoyo tanya estaba roja de la rabia y yo la veía con mi sonrita igual que rose grito esta me la pagas swan y se fue después todo el instituto sabia lo de tanya al parecer alguien grabo todo y lo avía mandado a todos los teléfonos del instituto al salir de deporte me fui a mi siguiente clase que era ciencia y casualmente en esa clase estaba raul cuando entre me toco ser su compaera ya que abia llegado de ultima nos pusimos a platicar de pasado me dijo que abia salido en su otra ciudad con un muchacha de nombre stefanny quien tuvo que dejar por venirse a esta ciudad pero según el esa relación ya estaba por terminar y se le iso fácil cuando llego el momento de mudarse en realidad no se que es lo que me le avia visto para que me gustara en un pasado en realidad ahora me parece de lo mas creído y canalla termine la conversación con el rápidamente en realidad ya n quería seguir hablando con el al sonar el timbre que decía que la clase abia terminado casi salgo corriendo de clase para no estar cerca de el en el pasillo me consegui con los muchachos y nos fuimos a almorzar todos andábamos en pareja menos alice y jasper que todavía no daban e paso de ser pareja rosalie y emmtt estaba que lanzaban miel a todos lado y los entendía yo también quería estar asi todo el dia con mi Edward estábamos comiendo tranquilos yo al lado de Edward de reente el se me quedo mirando y me dijo bela te amo a mi no me entraba la felicidad yo igual amor y nos dimos un super beso con Edward perdía la noción del tiempo y me olvidaba de donde estábamos me besaba tan dulcemente tan sincronizada mente que todos dirían que éramos el uno para el otro de repente alguien carraspeo al darme cuenta todos los chicos nos miraban me puse roja como un tomate y tape mi cara con el pecho de Edward alice me decía no coman enfrente a los pobres terminamos de almorzar y nos fuimos todos a clase estaba en biología con Edward cuando me llego un mensaje de roslir que decía

BELLA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE ES EL CUMPLEAO DE MI HERCULES DE EMMTT Y QUIERO HACERLE UNA FIESTA SORPRESA PORFISSS AYUDAME HACERSELA

Le mostre el mensaje a Edward en cual me sonrio y dijo que e también entraba a la fiesta sorpresa asi que le mande el mensaje a ros

ESTABIEN YO Y EDWARD TE AYUDAREMOS YA LE DIJISTES A ALICE Y A JASPER

Y a los minutos lego la respuesta

SI ALICE ESTA EMOCIONADA DICE QUE TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS PARA A FIESTA APARTE DE NUESTRO VERTUARIO JASPER DIJO QUE EL PONIA LA BEBIDA COMO SU PAPA TIENE UN NEGOCIO

Al leer el mensaje pensé esta mujeres me van a poner loca le pregunte a edward que podíamos llevar y el dijo que unos páspalos o algo aso le mande el mensaje de una

OYE ROS EDWARD Y YO LLEVAMOS LA CAMIDA UNA PREGUNTA PORQUE NO HACEMOS LA FIESTA DE DIFRACES SERIA TODO UN ESPECTACULO Y TU Y EMMTT PUEDE IR COMO HERCULES Y SU NOVIA QUE TE PARESE

Rápido contesto

SISISISSISISI ME PARESE UNA MEGA CONTRA IDEA YO Y MI HERCULES ESTA BIEN LA FIESTA SERA DE DIFRACES YA TENEMOS LA TEMATICA ESTOY TAN FEIZ

Al terminar la clase os chicos se fueron a la practica de futbol y nosotras nos pusimos a planiar la fiesta sorpresa de emmtt . alice estaba que saltaba de su puesto por la ida de los difraces estaba encantada con la idea estaba diciendo que ya tenia el difras perfecto se iba a vestir de campanita y ari a jasper vestirse de Peter pan yo no sabia de que me disfrazaría las muchachas estaban haciendo los últimos arreglos para a fiesta aviamos invitado a todo el instituto

La semana avia pasado rápido y hoy era e cumple de emmtt me avia decidido vestirme gatuvera y Edward era Batman ajajaj lo se es algo raro yo quería que e fuera de dios ya que era mis dios griego pero como ya emmtt y rosalie iban de dioses tuvimos que disfrazarnos de otra cosa asi que aquí me encontraba poniéndome el dichoso difras era toda la ropa de cuero pegado al cuerpo un pantalón pegado con una camisa estraple unas botas de tacón que no me quería poner pero rosalie y alice me obligaron no ay que mencionar que todo era negro me maquillo muy poco ya que mi cara iba a estar tapada con una mascara me sombree mucho los ojos asi los asi mas expresivos y me coloque un labial rojo que provocaba besar a alguien me puse el cabello desordenado como salvaje a si asi el papel de la gata salvaje no necesitaba ninguna herramienta ya que era muy salvaje jajaj rosalie me dijo que Edward se iba a morir cuando me viera

Pov : rosalie

Por fin hoy era el cumpleaños de mi Hércules emmtt estaba poniendo un vestido blando largo con unos tacones negro me puse una pusera o no se como se llama en el brazo me maquile la cara me use unas sombras blancas y los labios rosas y pelo me lo alice pero me deje unos tira buson estaba tan emocionada ya faltaba poco para la fiesta

Pov alice : me estaba arreglando para la fiesta no podía con la emoción yo voy de campanita y mi jas de peter pan se vera tan hermoso me puse un vestido verde con puntas unas mayas y unos tacones negros y como toda ada necesito mis alas las cuales eran de papel muy lindo me veía hermosa solo me faltaba mi peter pan ay siento como si en la fiesta me va a pasar algo estupendo

Pov jasper : no puedo creer que alice me aya obligado a poner este traje tan ridículo es que como todo un tonto enamorado no me le pude negar y cai redondo aquí me encontraba frente al espejo viéndome como un muñeco de comiquita los muchachos se vas a reir de mi estaba con unas mayas marrones con una camisa en cortes de punta verse unos zapatos marrones y en la cintura con una espada de juguete y de colmo con un sombrero en triangulo con una pluma al final de la punta me niego a salir como un mariquito

Pov Edward :

Me encontraba poniéndome el dizque disfraz para la fiesta sorpresa de emmtt iba vestido de negro unos píntalos negros camisa negra con e escudo de Batman unas botas la estúpida capa y el cinturón de batman aparte de la máscara es la ultima ves que dejo que las chicas escojan mi disfraz y para rematar no puedo ver a mi bella hasta la fiesta es me pone de peor humor

Pov emmtt : me contaba baando hoy era mi cumple ya tengo 17 añitos cuando encima de mi cama abia algo al acercarme me di cuenta que era un difras y al lado avia una nota

HERMANO PONTE ESTO SIN RECHISTAR TU OSITA ROSALIE QUIERES QUE LO USE CREO QUE ES UNA FANTACIA QUE TIENE O N SE QUE COSA NO BAJES HASTA QUE TENGAS ESTO PUESTO SI ES QUE QUIERE SEGUIR VIVIENDO TE QUIERE TU SUPER HERMANA ALICE PD : FELIZ CUMPLE HERMANITO

El difras era de HERCULES y que voy hacer yo con un disfraz de Hércules mi osita me devera mucho después de esto me comencé a vestir era algo raro tray algo asi como un vestido pero era la típica ropa de hercules con el vestido de un hombro sus zapatillas amarrada el sello del Olimpo la espada y la liga que usa el tipo en la cabeza al verme a espejo me dije quien es ese fortachón mis músculos salían perfecto del traje asiéndome parecer a el verdadero hercules

Al terminar de vertirme baje a la sale donde todo estaba decorado cuando coo les dio tiempo de hacer todo esto al final estaba todo el instituto y mis amigos disfrazados

Bela

Edward

Rosalie

De repente todos gritaron sorpresa bueao no podía entrar del asombro ma avían hecho una fiesta sorpresa todos vinieron a felicitarme hasta que llego mi ros que parresia un diosa del Olimpo mi diosa del Olimpo

Pov Edward :

Llegue a la fiesta y estaba buscando a bella por todos lados cuando vi a una gata y dios que gata cando se voltio quede mudo era bella usaba el traje de gatubela pero ese traje o tenia puesto como si lo hubiesen hecho para ella todo se le acentuaba perfecto esta mujer quiere que me de un infarto me fui acercando asi ellas hasta que la agarre por la cintura y la bese tan urgente ella me correspondió de inmediato me separe de ella al faltarnos el aire hola amor como esta a chica mas bella de la fiesta ella se sonrojo dios no se que ise para merecer una mujer asi


	6. Chapter 6

Pov rosalie :

la fiesta iba super bien emmtt estaba super feliz parresia un niño en un parque de atracciones ya quería partir el pastel y abrir sus regalos sino se la pasaba bailando jajaj me encontraba bailando con el una canción muy movida se ve que emmtt baila muy bien ya estábamos un poco happy por la bebida al lado mio estaba Edward y bella bailando cosa que me extraño ya que ninguno de ellos dos sabían bailar y en el otro lado estaba alice y jasper BESANDOSE por dios le dije a emmtt quien voltio a la direcin en que estábamos mirando y ay estaban alice y jasper besándose mejor dicho tragándose emmtt quería ir a interrumpirlos pero le dije que depuse podía molestarlo todo lo que quisiera pero que hoy los dejara solo una rato seguimos bailando hasta que le dije a emmett amor ya vengo voy al baño un minuto la verdad es que ya estaba un poco mareada el alcohol ya esta asiendo efecto llegue a baño me lave un poco la cara me arregle un poco e maquillaje y baje no podía casi ni bajar de lo que el alcohol influía en mi baje con mas cuidado viendo borroso llegue hasta emmtt y le deje amor ya estoy cansada el se me quedo irando y me dijo ven ros vamos a dormir un rato me ayudo a subir las escaleras hasta el pasillo donde estaban las habitaciones pensé que me llevaría al cuarto que utilizo cuando me quedo pero me equivoque emmtt abrió su cuarto y cerro la puerta era un cuarto grande con paredes azules a cama era matrimonial con muchas almohadas alrededor

y su corcha era de SUPERMAN me le quede mirando y el me dio que de chiquito era fanático de superman además la colcha es muy suavecita ay mi emmtt tan niño emmtt me iso sentarme en su cama ros yo estaba un poco nerviosa no es normal estar en la habitación de tu novio y tu estando borracha no es muy bueno que digamos ros tranquila no va a pasar nada que tu no quieras me recosté en la cama al lado de emmtt que de inmediato me acorralo a su lado abrazándome y poco a poco me quede dormida en los brazos de emmtt

pov alice : estaba bailando con jasper que se veía tan guapo como peter pan estábamos bailando una canción lenta no se como se llama estaba mas concentrada en los ojos de jasper que no escuchaba ni veía a mi alrededor de repente jass se acerco mas a mi pegando su nariz con la mi estando a centímetro de besarnos se fue acercando con una lentitud jodidamente sexi y de pronto me beso tal como soñé era un beso tierno pero a la vez fuerte y cálido que empezó lento y termino siento super rápido los dos paliábamos una pelea campal que no queríamos que ninguno del otro ganara cuando nos tuvimos que separar por a falta de aire jasper me soltó de sopetón alice se mi novia por favor ya estoy desesperado estoy enamorado de ti desde e primer momento que te vi se mi novia e sonreí para después tirármele de nuevo en los brazos para besarlos dios creo que nunca me cansare de hacerlo ya estaba un poco mareada de tanto alcohol le dije a jass que estaba cansada subimos las escaleras y jasper me acompaño hasta mi recamara donde le agarre la mano y lo ise entrar y cerrar la puerta tras de el jasper estaba algo nervioso jas tranquilono pasara nada solo n quiero dormir sola quiero dormir al lado de mi lindo peter pan el me sonrio me fui a cambiar por la pilama cuando volvi jasper ya estaba acostado en la cama me acosté a su lado y enseguida cai en los brazos de Morfeo

pov bella :

estba bailando muy entretenida con Edward cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban ninguno de los chicos Edward que paso con los chicos donde estas amor los chico se fueron a dormir hace rato que tal si nosotros también nos vamos a acostar ya es tarde esta bien yo me voy a acostar si tu duermes conmigo solo asi me voy a acostar Edward acepto y subimos as escaleras hasta legar a la que era mi habitación cuando me quedaba entramos y nos acostamos junto Edward me abrazo yo le iba a dar un beso cuando el volteo su cara asi dándoselo en los labios el respondió de inmediato del beso que empezó dulce pero cada ves se Asia mas excitante Edward pidió permiso para pasar su lengua y yo gustosa la acepte de un momento a otro ya estaba encima de Edward que gruño un poco excitado bella amor creo que es hora de dormir me dijo viéndome a los ojos que de ve de ser verde ahora eran negro me enderece en mi lugar y acosté mi cabeza en su torso donde le di un beso hasta mañana amor hasta mañana mi bella durmiente

pov kate hermana de bella :

me encontraba en casa sola mi mama como siempre no estaba y mis hermanos tampoco por o que se Eleazar seguro esta con su novia Carmen en la casa de ella me encontraba legando de casa de de gare mi novio aviamos tenido una buena sesión de sexo ajaj baje hasta a cocina preguntadome donde estará Isabella cuando en el refrigerador encuentro una nota de ea diciendo

POR SI ALGUIEN LE IMPORTO ESTOY EN CASA DE EMMTT Y ALICE EN UNA FIESTA DE DIFRACES NO VENG HOY ME QUE DO EN SU CASA

Quien coño eran emmtt y alice y como porque isabella avía ido y se queda esta muchachita hace siempre lo que quiere en mis tiempos mi mama jamás me dejo ir a una fiesta no puede ser que a ella si la dejen ya vera que are que mi mama la regañe claro exagerando un poco saque de la nevera un jugo de naranja y me fui a dormir a mi cuarto

Pov bella :

Tenia calor estaba como sofocada al darme cuenta estaba agarrada por los fuertes brazos de Edward me le quede viendo un rato mi vida tan mala que era sufriendo en mi casa en soledad triste deprimida con una infancia nada agradable y mírame ahora con unos amigos que me quieren y con uno novio el cual amo con todo el alma ellos si son i familia los cuales viven en el mismo techo que yo pero nunca los veo mi padre sale super temprano y llega tarde mi hermano se arto de esa situación asi que casi vive con la novia so muy pocos los días que se queda en la casa y siempre es cuando pelea con Carmen mi hermana ella es a consentida de mi mama es la que manda en la casa es la que manda ella dic se hace eso ya me tenia harta asi que me empecé dia tras dia a separarme de ellos hasta que llego un momento que ya me daba igual lo que pasara con sus vidas me levante co mucho cuidado de n despertar a Edward y Sali a pasillo a despertar a rosalie pero cuando llegue a su cuarto estaba vacio se me extraño asi que me diriji al cuarto de alice tal ves ay se quedo con ellas rosalie pero cuando entre al cuarto estaban nadamas y menos que jasper y alice durmiendo juntos solo dormir me pareció tan tierno asi que ya me imaginaba donde podía estar rosalie me dirigí al cuarto de emmtt y cuando abri a puerta estaban unos emmtt y rosalie durmiendo muy cómodamente en una cama con cubre cama de superman casi me da un ataque de risa cerré con cuidado la puerta y me devolví a cuarto con edward cando entre Edward seguía dormido justo como lo deje me meti en la cama con cuidado de no despertarlo pero enseguida que me acoste unos fuertes brazos me aprisionaron contra ellos amor donde estabas me dejaste solito y no ude seguir dirimiendo sin ti lo siento amor le quería preguntar algo a rose pero no esta en su recamara tranquia bella tal vez esta abajo no Edward rosalie esta en el cuarto con emmtt igual que alice con jasper buao eso no pierden tiempo ayer apena se hicieron novios y ya estuvieron juntos no Edward estaba dormidos juntos pero vestido asi como tu y yo yo estuviese feliz de tenerte durmiendo conmigo bella para siempre pero me conformo con debes en cuando pero después te extraño en la cama como un loco


	7. Chapter 7

Pov bella

Lo se amor a mi también me pasa lo mismo me acerque a el y le di un besito en a los labios Edward amor ven bajemos a comer algo Edward me sonrio salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escalera hasta la cocina amor que quieres comer le pregunte a Edward no lo se ágamos algo junto e sonreí y me fui a la nevera donde saque unos huevos y otros ingredientes para hacer panqueque suficientes para todos me puse hacer la masa con la estricta mirada de Edward que via cada paso que hacia de repente lo siento atrás mio agarrándome por la cintura dejo la mescla de un lado y me volteo en los brazos de Edward que tenia su sonrisa picara que tanto amaba me fui acercando a el enrolle mis brazos en su cuello acercándonos mas todavía hasta que nuestros labios estaban a centímetros uno del otro y antes de besarlo le susurre te amo ed el me sonrio y acabo con las distancia que separaban a nuestros labios el beso comenzó lento tierno Edward con cada beso me hacia ir asi la luna el beso casa ves se ponía mas intenso Edward pidió permiso para dejar entrar su lengua y yo gustosa la acepte era una batalla campal que tuvimos que parar ya que nos faltaba el aire pero Edward no me quería soltar asi que recosté mi cabeza en su pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se normalizaban bella te amo mucho me dijo me le quede mirándolo mientras en me abrazaba al cabo tuvimos que separarnos ya que teníamos que hacer el desayuno asi que mientras yo hacia los panqueques Edward hacia el jugo de naranja al rato apareció una rosalie con un adormilado emmtt a su lado que cuando vio que estaba haciendo comida se alegro alguien si me quiere dirigiéndose hasta mi me abrazo y también me robo un panqueque y se fue este emmtt no va a cambiar siempre va hacer un barril si fondo rosalie su puso a ayudarme y asi terminamos mas rápido al rato aparecieron unos alice y jasper muy sonrientes me le quede mirando a alice que rápido bajo su cabeza sonroja después servimos el desayuno y todos nos pusimos a comer bueno casi todos ya que emmtt no come sino traga al terminar de comer entre bromas nos fuimos todos a cambiar a sus habitaciones subi entre a a mia con un Edward atrás le dije amor si quieres tu camiate aquí y yo en e baño e acepto me meti en el baño saque mi neceser y mi maleta de ropa me cepille los dientes y el cabello y me dispuse a cambiarme me puse un pantalón de tubos azul con una camisa blanca y mis converse azules cuando me vi en el espejo y me vi algo desente me dispuse a salir del baño cuando lo ise Edward ya estaa vestido y veía tv en la cama me hacerque a el le di un beso y agarre me celular cuando lo encendí casi me da un ataque avia como 100 llamadas de mi casa y como 20 mensajes de mi papas abri un mensaje de mi papa que decía

ISABELLA MARIE SWAN TE QUIERO EN LA CASA ANTES DE LAS 12 DEL MEDIO DIA SI NO QUIERES MAS PROBLEMAS DE LOS QUE YA ESTAS METIDA

Asi que rapida mente vi el reloj del celular y eran las 11 :30 asi que rápidamente le dije a Edward amor tenemos que irnos en mi casa me espera una pelea campal y tengo que estar en 10 minutos asi que casi corriendo tomamos nuestras cosas pase por el cuarto de alice diciendo que me tenia que ir que hablábamos por celular asi que rápidamente bajamos las escaleras y salimos de la caza nos montamos en el carro de Edward y nos fuimos a toda velocidad cuando visualice mi casa los nervios me consumían ahora que pasa me despedi con un beso de Edward diciendo que después le contaría lo que hablara con mis papas faltaban 5 minutos para as 12 cuando ya estaba entrando al lobi de mi casa donde se encontraban Charlie swan y renee junto a el dios o que me esperaba el primero en hablar fue Charlie Isabella me puedes decir donde coño estabas nos tenias preocupados me les quede mirando dios si son hipócritas nunca han estado pendiente de mi y ahora se as dan de padres preocupados si Charlie nunca esta y renee es una loca que siempre que le da la gana le d apor gritarme y aveces hasta pegarme me les quede mirando a esos seres que tanto detesto por todos los malos tratos que me an dado ya me importaba una mierda o que pensaran asi que solo les dije estaba en a casa de alice y emmtt en a fiesta de emmtt yo deje una nota en el refrigerador además no estaba sola estaba con jarper ,rosaie y Edward de repente salió gritando renee

EDWARD ACASO NO TE AVIA EXIGIDO QUE DEJARAS A ESE NOVIESITO TUYO AY SI ME ENOJE CON EDWAR NO SE IBA A METER ASI QUE GRITANDO IGUA QUE ELLA LE DIJE NO VOY A TERMINAR CON EL ES LO UNICO BUENO QUE TENGO EN ESTABA VIDA A SI QUE SI NO TE GUSTA PUES DE MALA TU OPINION HACE TIEMPO QUE DEJO DE IMPORTARME CHARLIE NOS VEIA A LAS DOS DE REPENTE SE ME QUEDO VIENDO Y DIJO NOVIO TIENES NOVIO SI PAPA TENGO NOVIA A EDWARD DESDE HACE 8 MESES PERO QUE VAS A SABER SI NUNCA ESTA Y TE VALE UN COMINO LO QUE AGO DE REENTE BAJO por las escaleras kate lo que me faltaba que la idiota de mi hermana le de mas casquillo a renee y como pensó eso iso es que isabella mi mama tiene razón yo a tu edad no tenia ni novio y tampoco me iba de fiestas ay si esplote y la insulte de mil y una forma tu si eres FALSA TU SALES CON ESE NOVIECITO QUE TIENES DESDE QUE ESTABAS EN EL INSTITUTO Y CUANDO MIS PAPAS NO ESTABAN LO METIAS EN TU CUARTO LLEGABAS BORRACHA Y YO TENIA QUE ABRIRTE LA PUERTA Y ME VIENES A DECIR QUE ERAS UNA SANTA ME ENFERMA ESTA FAMILIA ysin decir mas subi las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto cuanto los odio ellos me hacen sufrir es que nunca entenderán lo mal que me tratar y que me lastiman ya estaba arta agarre mi celular cerre con llaves la puerta de mi cuarto y me Sali por la ventana baje por las escaleras de atrás junto con mis lápices y mi libro de dibujo cuando me siento mal agarro mi libro me voy a un parque y comienzo a dibujar todo lo que a y ay o lo que siento estaba haciendo a una niña montada en un columpio feliz una felicidad que de pequeña nunca tuve estaba acciendole los detalles cuando sonó mi celular al ver el identificador era Edward asi que no le tramos y le conteste bellas amor donde estas ed tranquilo tuve una pelea muy fuertes con mi papas y me Sali de la casa bella amor donde estas dime y te paso buscando ya mismo estoy en un parque cerca de mi casa

Pov Edward :

Estaba en mi casa algo preocupado por bella no me avía llamado y me dijo que en su casa la cosa iba a estar feas no podía dormir asi que baje hacia mi cuarto donde tengo el piano me senté y me puse a tocar claro de luna esa canción siempre me relajaba cuando termine de tocarla como a la séptima vez ya eran las 5 de la tarde y bella todavía no me abia llamado asi que decedi yo llamarla marque su numero y como al tercer todo contesto bella amor donde estas le pregunte ed tranquilo tuve una pelea muy fuerte con mis papas y me Sali de la casa bella no se escuchaba del todo bien asi que decidi ir por ella bella dime donde estas y te paso buscando me dio la dirección al parecer estaba en un parque cerca de su casa colgué el teléfono y subi a mi habitacióna buscar a cartera y después Sali de la casa y me fui a buscarla al llegar al dichoso parque la vi sentada en una banqueta con su libro de dibujo entre sus manos me baje del carro y me acerque a donde ella se encontraba al verme me salto encima y se puso a llorar la console me mataba verla asi no puede ser que su familia no sepa la mujer tan especial que ella es ella es mi mundo es inteligente,amoroso,luchadora,un poco vengativa jajaja me ase acordar lo que le iso a tanya ajaja ella es toda un cajita de sorpresa se empezó a calmar y le dije amor me quieres contar lo que paso en tu casa tenia su cara llena de gotas de pequeñas lagrimas que con la palma de mi mano fui quitando con amor de su rostro. tenia sus ojos pequeñitos y rojo por el llanto me senté al lado de ella .que en seguida recostó su cara en mi pecho y me empezó a contar lo sucedido no puedo creer que su mama y su hermana la traten tan mal y su papa no aga nada al respeto al final cuando termino de decirme todo le propuse ir a mi casa un rato quería que olvidara todo por un rato y ella acepto nos montamos en mi carro y nos dirigimos a mi casa al llegar vi a mi mama en la sala estaba viendo las series que tanto le gustan le encanta los programas de detective y esas cosas bella la saludo y de inmediato mi mama se levanto y vino a darle un fuerte abrazo mi mama era muy cariñosa y al conocer a bella desde pequeña sabe todo lo que a pasado bella que bueno tenerte de nuevo en casa tenias tiempo sin venir me imagino que te quedaras con nosotros a cenar y mira que no acepto un no como respuesta bella acepto y mi mama se retiro me imagino que a la cocina a dares los últimos toque a la comida subi con bella agarrada de la mano hasta la segunda planta de la casa donde quedaban las habitaciones y mi hermana angela iba saliendo del cuarto saludo a bella y bajo mi hermana tiene 12 años y siempre a sido el terremoto de la casa mi hermana tiene el pelo castaña es pequeña y tiene unos ojos como crises según mi mama mi abuelo por parte de papa tenia los ojos asi seguimos caminando hasta mi habitación entramos y con bella nos pusimos a ver una película en mi cama una película llamada renember era muy triste pues al final el muchacho se suicidaba cosa que iso que mi bella llorara como una niña mi niña después tuvimos que bajar a cenar ya i padre avia llegado del trabajo mi papa y bella se la llevaban de la mil maravillas mi papa a saludo bromista como siempre diciéndole bella al fin pudiste amarrar a mi hijo te felicito ahora si eres total y completamente de la familia jajaj bella estaba como un forolito de rosa mi padre siempre con sus bromas nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa mi padre en la punta mi madre a su mano derecha y mi hermana a la izquierda y bella y yo al lado de mi hermana comimos entre bromas y anécdotas de cuando estábamos chiquitos y con jasper nos quedábamos en su casa y nos bañábamos los tres en la tina de sus padres en traje de baño o cuando de pequeña jugábamos a la escondidas en la casa de edward con jasper y rosalie y me bella se escondió en el baño pero se iba cayendo y para sostenerse se agarro de la llave de la ducha que se abrió mojándola completo al final tuve que prestare unas de mis camisas para que no se refriara todos en la mesa estábamos riéndonos menos bella que estaba roja al terminar la cena tuve que llevar a bella a su casa la ayude a subir por la ventana y luego desde arriba me tiro un beso y se entro a su cuarto asi que me subi a mi carro y me dispuse a volver a mi casa donde tenia que dormir ya que mañana es el ultimo dia de clases y luego unas buenas vacaciones para luego estar en el ultimo año para después ir a la universidad llegue a casa me despedí de mis padres y me fui a mi cuarto me puse un short y me acosté en mi cama para caer en un profundo sueño y soñar con mi bella

Pov bella :

Después de despedirme de Edward entre al cuarto revise la puerta y seguía con llave eso me decía que nadien había entrado a cuarto y tampoco nadien sabia que avia salido me meti a baño me cepille los dientes y me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir ya que mañana era el ultimo dia de clases .

Me desperté con el insoportable sonido del despertado lo apague me levante de la cama me fui a duchar y a relajar los huesos que estaba todos agarrotados por la posición en que dormi y con el agua caliente enseguida se relajaron Sali de la ducha con una toalla y me fui a mi closet a ver que me ponía ya que el dia estaba bonito me decidi pones un short veis con una camisa blanca con escote unas zapatillas negras muy lindas me puse unos zarcillos de plumas me maquille y me aice un poco el cabello al verme satisfecha con mi vestuario Sali de mi cuarto y me fui a la cocina la casa como siempre estaba sola me tome un jugo de naranja y tome mi mochila y Sali para irme a la segundaria me monte en mi carro regalo de mi abuela hace uno año apena cumpli 16 y me dirigí al instituto al llegar vi que en el estacionamiento estaban todos los chicos esperándome me dirigí Asia ellos los salude a todos con besos en el cachete acepto a mi Edward al que e dio un besito en los labios bella Edward nos estaba diciendo que ahorita en vacaciones nos fuéramos todos a la casa que tiene sus abuelos en el lago ven con nosotros no seas mala me gustaba la idea y pasar mas tiempo con mi Edward me fascinaba asi que acepte y nos pusimos a planear todo el viaje el dia hoy estaba flojo por ser e ultimo dia de clases alice y rose querían de ir de comprar hoy en la tarde para compraros todo para el viaje y aunque no me gustaba ir de compra tenia que comprar as cosas asi que al salir de clases nos fuimos todos al centro comercial y todos porque hasta los chicos fueron ero estos cuando vieron una tienda de videos juegos se metieron a ver y a jugar asi que nos fuimos nada mas as chicas a comprar alice nos metió en una rienda de trajes de baño según ella porque no podíamos repetir mas de una ves los traje de baños asi que nos iso probarnos un monto a fina Sali todas con 10 traje baños cada una luego nos dirigimos a una tienda playera donde compramos muchos short, camisas de tirantes ,sombreros ,lentes ,sandalias plaleras al salir de la tienda teníamos como 6 bolsas casa una a lo ultimo nos dirigimos a victoria's secret donde me hicieron comprar unos conjuntos que casi me dan un infarto ya con todo listo nos fuimos a buscar a los chics ya que les tocaba ellos ahora comprar sus cosas los conseguimos justo donde los dejamos pero esta ver estaba peleando porque emmtt no se quería ir sin comprar el juego se superman nosotras estábamos viendo lo comico de la situación después de ayudar a los chicos a sacar a emmtt de la tienda nos fuimos cada quien con su pareja a comprar sus cosas me fui con Edward a una tienda playera para caballeros y compro camisas ,camisetas,short,lentes de sol aparte de una pelota de voleibol que según el era para entretenernos al terminar nos juntamos con los chicos en u restaurante donde todos comimos después nos fuimos todos a sus casas a empacar ya que mañana nos iríamos todos a quedar a casa de Edward para al dia siguiente salir todos en grupo Edward me llevo asia mi casa me despedí de el y entre a mi casa subi emocionada a mi cuarto y al entrar me fui directo a la laptop donde di inicio para meterme al facebook ya que tenia tiempo sin meterme en el a ver tenia una solicitud de amistar a ver era rau estuve dudosa de aceptarla o no a final me dije que le iba a dar otra oportunidad espero que la sepa valorar me meti en mi perfil y me meti en mis carpetas de foto donde conseguí una donde yo estoy con Edward abrazadas me encantaba esa foto asi que la puse de portada y de perfi puse la mia vestida de gatuvela que según Edward me veía espectacular sai de face y me puse a arreglar las cosas que voy a llevar al viaje saque del closet una maleta grande donde meti todo lo que compre hoy aparte meti unas pantalones tubos unas camisas unos vestidos para salir porsis porsis unos tacones que no se para que si voy es para la playa mis zapatillas mi neceser unas toallas mis pijamas mi secador y mi plancha con todo esto ya me estor pareciendo a alice mi cargador de celular y mi laptop después de guardar todo me fui a dormir en mi camita en la mana siguiente me levante con el despertador que avía puesto con la canción de dulce maría que ese llama vacaciones que va con mi dia

Me levante me baje me cambie y baje corriendo con todo y maletas las meti en mi carro y me fui a toda velocidad a casa de Edward ya que ya lo quería ver al llegar venían llegando emmtt y alice me quede loca al ver tantas maletas en el carro de emmtt avían como diez le pregunto a emmtt y me dijo que de el solo avía una y las demás eran de alice la cual se excuso diciendo que es mejor estar preparada para todo decidimos entrar todos cuando entramos nos conseguimos a Edward viendo televisión pero eso cambio cuando me vio ya que se levanto y vino a darme un lindo beso que yo gustosa recibí me saludo y nos invito a alice y a emmtt y ami a ver televisión mientras esperábamos a jasper y a rosalie que aun no llegaban

Pov rosalie :

Después de legar con los chicos de comprar todas las cosas para el viaje me puse hacer las maletas saque las maletas del closet y me puse a empacar primero puse a ropa nueva quería ver bonita para mi Hércules meti primero los trajes de bajos y todos los elementos de playa y piscina mi pijamas y todas esas cosas odio empacar después de guardar todo en las maletas me cambie rápido y me acosté en la cama y me dormi a la mañana siguiente cuando desperté y vi en reloj casi me da un infarto eran las 9 de la mañana y me tenia que encontrar con los chicos a las 8 Sali corriendo de la cama a ba para darme un baño vaquero Sali de la ducha me vesti baje las maletas tome un poco de jugo me despedí de mis papas y me fui a toda velocidad a la casa de Edward cuando llegue ya todos estaban cuando entre as chicas me dieron un sermón me excuse diciéndoles que el despertador no sono después del sermón los salude a todos con un abrazo excepto a mi emm que le di un beso después salimos todos a buscar una empresa de vieja compramos los boletos de avión para irnos Brasil ay es donde queda a casa de los abuelos de Edward también contratamos una agencia de vehículos para que mañana una camioneta nos venga a buscar para irnos al aeropuerto después de eso no la pasamos todo el dia echando broma jugando cartas hasta que alice ego con algo en las manos me dio curiosidad saber que era pero a vero me arrepentí de inmediato en sus manos traia el juego de la botella acaso esta oca si todos aquí tenemos pareja esta quiera que bella me mate si me toca besar a su Edward pero gracias a dios todos nos negamos a jugar ese juego y eso que estuvo apunto de que aceptáramos cuando puso su puchero y ojos del cato con botas al final terminamos viendo american pie el reencuentro todos muertos de la risa por ese esticler después nos fuimos cada quien a dormir ya que mañana vamos a salir temprano pero esta ves vamos a dormir alice,bell y yo en una habitación para que bella que es la que mas temprano se pare nos pueda levantar y en la otra habitación están emmtt ,jasper y Edward que como igual que bella va a servir de despertador


	8. Chapter 8

Pov bella : hoy al fin es el dia del viaje casi me da un infarto cuando Edward me dijo que la casa de sus abuelos queda en Brasil pare a las chicas para que se fueran arreglando ya que teníamos que estar a las 9 en e aeropuerto y eran las 7 de la mañana nos turnamos para irnos a bañar cuando todas ya estuvimos listas íbamos bajando y atrás de nosotras iban saliendo del cuarto de Edward los muchachos todos se saludaron con sus respectivas parejas y después bajamos a desayunar cual fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que el desayuno ya estaba listo la madre de Edward no lo tuvo que hacer comimos entre broma agradeciéndole a esme por la comida de repente suena una corneta y al asomarnos era el autobús que nos va a levar a aeropuertos todos salimos locos buscando nuestras maletas y despidiéndonos de esme salimos todas la chicas sentándonos en la camioneta de 6 puesto cada uno con su pareja mientras que los chicos ponían en el maletero del otro auto solo las maletas de alice ya que eran muchas después se montaron en la caminata con nosotras y empezamos el viaje al aeropuerto a la media hora de estar en carretera emmtt ya estaba aburrido asi que empezó a cantar chofer chofer apure ese motor que en esta carretera nos morimos de calor todos los veíamos con cara de que haces el se excuso diciendo que cuando estaba en el colegio e iban de viaje siempre se ponía a cantar asi que después también empezó a alice a cantar junto con su hermano CHOFER CHOFER APURE ESE MOTOR QUE EN ESTA CARRETERA NOS MORIMOS DE CALOR al final terminamos todos riéndonos y cantando con ellos cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos llegando a aeropuerto bajamos todos y tuvimos que salir corriendo ya que el avión despegaba en 15 minutos gracias a dios pudimos llegar nos montamos en el avión alice con jasper, rosalie con su Hércules emmtt y yo con Edward este viaje va hacer largo son 7 horas de vuelo hacia san pablo Brasil llevamos como tres horas de vuelo Edward escuchaba música con su aparato rosalie estaba durmiendo mientras un niño atrás le daba golpes al asiento no se como puede dormir asi emmtt a su lado estaba jugando pcp jajaj la única forma que este tranquilo alice veía unas revistas de moda y le decía a jasper como debía vestirse en verano me rei un poco de ella y luego me recosté en el asiento un poco y recosté la cabeza del pecho de Edward que me abrazo y cerré los ojos para caer en los brazos de Morfeo

4 horas después nos encontrábamos en el aeropuerto de san pable Brasil estaba maravillada de tanta belleza con todos los muchachos agarramos nuestras maletas y nos dirigimos a la salida de aeropuerto donde tomamos un auto para que nos levara a la casa de los abuelo de Edward la casa quedaba en la costa asi que teníamos un viaje mínimo de una hora en carretera para llegar no me molesto porque iba viendo por la ventana la belleza de Brasil la gente bailando en el medio de la calle un baile llamado capoeira es un baile de artes marciales estaba asombrada y los pies se me movían solo del sonido tan bueno que transmitían los tambores le ise prometer a Edward que unos de estos días íbamos a venir a bailar aquí y el encantado acepto después de la hora nos encontrábamos entrando a la casa de los abuelo de Edward y dios que casa tan bella era una casa muy hermosa demostrando que era una casa de verano era muy abierta con ventanales que se abrían al interior de a casa y cerca estaba la playa y dentro de la casa avía una piscina era todo muy hermoso bajamos las maletas y nos introducimos al interior de la casa Edward estaba mostrándonos la casa de 2 pisos en la parte de abajo quedaba la cocina un baño ,sala comedor y un cuarto de entretenimiento y en la segunda planta había cuatro habitaciones ay fue cuando Edward hablo como ven ay solo 4 habitaciones asi que cada quien comprate la habitación con su pareja y que la habitación que queda es la de mis abuelos asi que rosalie y emmt su cuarto va hacer el de la derecha aice y jasper ustedes están al lado de rosalie y emmtt y yo y bella estaremos enfrente de cuarto de ellos todos nos dispusimos a entrar a las habitaciones para acomodarnos al entrar a la habitación había una cama matrimonial de madera muy linda con colchas blancas y la habitación era blanca muy veraniega agarre mi maleta y la puse encima de la cama igual que Edward y nos pusimos a desempacar la ropa al fondo avía un closet muy lindo de maduran donde junto a Edward guardamos nuestra ropa después de guardar todo le dije a Edward que me iba a bañar ya que e viaje había sido muy agotador entre a la puerta que estaba en la habitación que pensé que era el baño y no me equivoque pues si era cerré la puerta y me duche no puedo creer que vaya a dormir con Edward dos semanas juntos después de cambiarme y ponerme un mono chennel y una camisa Salí a la recamara donde estaba Edward recostado en a cama durmiendo me acerque a el y me acosté a su lado y enseguida me agarro y me atrajo a el asi dormimos muy cómodos juntos como si fuéramos una pareja de recién casados

Pov alice:

Después de llegar a la casa Edward nos dio las recamaras me tocaba dormir con mi jass estaba super feliz pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando al entrar a la habitación vi el closet era muy pequeño ay no iba a entrar toda mi roma jasper de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo me sucedía alice amor que tienes jass es que mi ropa no va a entrar en ese armario es muy pequeño tranquila amor lo que no entre lo dejas en la maleta acepte un poco enojada mi ropa se iba a arrugar en la maleta no e di mucha importancia y me puse con jass a desempacar claro jas termino mas fácil que yo ya que yo tenia mucha mas ropa que el después que el terminara me ayudo a mi y juntos terminamos después estábamos muy cansados como para bajar asi que nos acostamos y terminamos durmiéndonos

Pov rosalie :

Al legar a la casa Edward nos dijo que íbamos a dormir en pareja cuya idea me fascino mucho todos se fueron a sus cuarto asi que tome la mano de emmtt y entramos a la habitación era muy bonita una cama matrimonial un closet un baño y tv pantalla plana me puse junto a emmtt a guardar la ropa emmtt era muy cómico me mostro unos short que había traído escondido de alice eran de superman el era muy cómico entre todas sus locuras terminamos de arreglar todo y nos fuimos a dormir ya que estábamos cansados

Pov bella :

A la mana siguiente me evante junto con Edward nos cambiamos y nos pusimos ropa playera yo me puse una traje de baño azul ya que es el color favorito de Edward y encima me puse un vertido muy lindo unas zapatillas mis lentes de sol y un sombrero playero Edward acabio se puse un short playero azul y una camisa blanca junto con unas cholas bancas y sus lentes de sol se veía tan guapo depuse de estar listos bajamos a desayunar y al rato aparecieron todos los muchachos ya listos para la playa esperamos a que terminaran de desayunar y nos fuimos todos a la playa salimos todos con nuestras cosas emmtt y jasper venían con una cava que dentro venia ful de cerveza alice venia con las toallas rosalie con comida y yo venia con juegos como la pelota que compro Edward , emmt se trajo unas raquetas de pin pon , alice trajo cartas , rosalie se trajo un equipo de sonido que encendió de inmediato poniendo una canción que se llamaba playa sol arena

Los chicos se pusieron a jugar pin pon mientras que nosotras nos quitamos los vestidos y nos rescatamos en las toallas a tomar sol al rato vinieron los chicos a invitarnos a nadar y nosotras aceptamos cada una se fue con su pareja yo me fui con mi Edward al entrar al agua me sorprendí pues no eran fría el agua sino era cálida Edward me atrajo a su cuerpo y rodio sus manos en mi cintura y yo ise lo mismo pero enrollando mis manos en su cuellos para acércanos y besarnos apasionadamente hasta que alguien grito vallan a un cuarto cuando nos separábamos emmtt y sus locuras de repente alice dijo oigan que tal si jugamos en el agua es muy fácil Edward tendras que cargar a bella en tus hombres mientras esta pelea con rose o conmigo que igual que ella vamos a estar cargadas por emmtt o por jasper que tal a todos nos pareció una buena idea además me quería vengar de ellos las primeras en pelear fueron alice y rosalie que estaban montadas en os hombros de sus novios que también trataban de tumbarse entre se alice y rosalie se jalaban los cabellos se empujaban con las manos hasta que de tantos golpes que le dio rosalie a alice esta perdió el equilibrio y callo junto con jasper ahora era mi turno y siendo sincera ros era muy buena asi que me monte en a espalda de Edward y empezamos a pelear juntas rose era muy buena pero yo era muy ágil pero lamentablemente emmtt le empujo a Edward asiéndole perder el equilibrio asiéndonos caernos juntos emmt estaba feliz diciendo que eran unos ganadores y que los demás éramos unos perdedores Edward estaba un poco picado diciendo que avían echo trampa pero rápido lo calme dándole besitos por toda la cara después de jugar un rato en el agua decidimos todos ir a tomar sol asi que nos fuimos a nuestras sillas y ay mismo los chicos sacaron de la cava una cerveza para cada persona la acepte porque estaba haciendo mucho calor y tenia mucha sed después rosalie se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de salir todos en la noche a bailar yo estaba super feliz quería conoces mas de Brasil a si que nos tomamos las cervezas y todos nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos a ducharnos y cambiarnos para ir a bailar un rato asi que apena entre a la casa con Edward de la mano nos fuimos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos rápido entre al baño para ducharme al verme al espejo medí cuenta que estaba un poco roja por la playa me duche me lave el cabello ya que este tenia hasta ramitas y tierra del agua Sali del baño en una toalla grave erros porque al salir Edward me comía con la mirada asi que nerviosa e dije que se fuera a duchar asi que rápidamente se metió a bañar mientras yo sacaba del closet un vestido blanco pegado hasta el muslo de mis piernas unos tacones negros y me dispuse a secarme el cabello al terminar me deje el cabello alborota parresia leona me maquille un poco cuando salió Edward del baño parresia un dios griego venia con nada mas la toalla en su cintura enfrente de mi tenia el hombre mas sexi de todos el agua corría por todo su cabello rodando por sus mejillas y cayendo en su buen formado cuerpo dios casi me da un ataque viéndolo mis mejillas se encendieron de inmediato al darme cuenta que me lo comía con la mirada asi que rápida mente dije amor voy a salir ara que te puedas cambiar y casi salgo corriendo de la habitación


	9. Chapter 9

Pov bella :

después de salir corriendo del cuarto y baje a ver un poco de televisión pero lo único que pasaba por mis ojos eran las imágenes de Edward semi desnudo dios que me pasaba estaba tratando de sacarme el pecho mojado y desnudo de Edward de mi cabeza cuando justamente esa persona aparecía por la escalera ya vestido con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca pegada a su torso bajo las escaleras jodidamente sexi lego hasta mi y se sentó al lado mio yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro y el se me quedo viendo de repente se fue acercando a mi y nos dimos un beso super bueno urgente dulce yo enrolle mis brazos en su cuello acariciando su cabello mientras que el acercaba mas mi cintura a el amaba tanto a este hombre mientras me besaba llego un momento que Edward ya estaba besando mi cuello cosa que me ponía caliente y con mi edad mis hormonas están a millón tuve que darle un parado a Edward si seguíamos asi íbamos a terminar teniendo relaciones en la sala asi que con cariño le dije con la voz algo grave por la excitación amor no es el momento aun cosa que el entendió ya que me soltó y se calmo de repente sentimos que alguien baja por las escaleras y enseguida bajaron rosalie y emmtt y atrás de ellos jasper y alice asi que como estábamos todos decidimos irnos a bailar tomamos unos taxis y nos fuimos al llegar cada quien tomo por su lado a bailar por el lugar mientras yo veía encantada todo con luces de colores y la gente bailando en medio de la calle Edward me agarro de la mano y me guio hasta un sitio donde podíamos bailar empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música pegados el uno al otro bajando y subiendo la música estaba muy buena ya yo llevaba como 5 tragos de alcohol y creo que eso me estaba afectando ya que estaba mas alegre y mas atrevida llego un momento que los dos ya estábamos besándonos salvajemente hasta que Edward rompió el beso y me dijo bella no continúes con algo que sabemos no vamos a terminar me le acerque al oído y con la voz mas sexi que puse hacer le dije tal ves hoy si te portas bien hoy sea tu dia de suerte y yo quiera terminar esto el se me quedo viendo por lo que acababa de decir de repente me agarro de la mano y me guio entre toda la gente hasta que vi como paraba a un taxi y me decía sube bella vamos a volver a la casa aver si hoy es mi dia de suerte yo me quede asombrada por su acto pero yo también quería que pasara algo asi que me subi con el en el taxi el cual Sali a toda velocidad hacia la casa yo estaba muy nerviosa pues no tenia experiencia pues era virgen al llegar a la casa abrimos la puerta y entramos Edward se me quedo mirando y me dijo bella estas seguro de lo que vamos hacer yo mordiéndome el labio ya que estaba muy nerviosa con la cabeza dije que si e de inmediato se abalanzo asi mi besándome con pasión una pasión que me volvía loca me agarro por la cintura y me cargo asiendo que de inmediato yo envolviera mis piernas en su cintura y besándome fue subiendo las escaleras al llegar al pasillo abrió la puerta de nuestra habitación y bajándome de su cintura se me quedo de nuevo viendo a los ijos los cuales ahora estaban negros de la excitación bella amor de verdad estas segura de hacer e amor conmigo yo me le quede mirando y me e tire de nuevo a los brazos besándolo con toda la pasión que el hace poco me iso sentir me volvió a subir a su cintura y con pasos torpes me dejo con delicadeza en la cama y depues el también se puso arriba mio sin dejarme tener un solo peso de su cuerpo me empezó a besar el cuellos unos besos largos y mojados cosa que me asi volverme loca mientras yo jalaba un poco su cabello el empezó a besar mis hombros para luego volver a besar mis labios mientras sus manos iban por cada parte de mi cuerpo asiéndome temblar en ellas fue poco a poco subiendo desde mis muslo mi vestido el cual ya iba por mi cintura mientras en besa toda la pies expuesta a el fue levantando el vestido hasta que llego e momento de quitármelo me lo levanto por los brazos para después lanzarlo por algún lugar del cuarto luego volvió a su trabajo besando mis piernas una por una hasta llegar a los dedos de mis pies para después subir en besos húmedos hasta mi cintura para después besar el comienzo de mis pechos que para entonces ya se encontraban duros de la excitación yo por mi parte empecé a quitarle su camisa botón por botón mientras apreciaba su cuerpo y me daba el gusto de acariciarlo todo lo que quiero le termine de sacarle toda la camisa la cual callo a los pies de la cama mientras yo besaba su cuerpo y mis manos acariciaban sus fuertes brazos mientras Edward soltaba gruñidos fui acariciando con mis manos todo su torso hasta llegar a su pantalón el cual fui sacándole la correa y abriendo los botones mientras Edward seguía besando cada parte de mi cuerpo ise que se quitara el pantalón asi quedando los dos en ropa interior seguimos besándonos hasta que Edward lego hasta mis hombros con besos mientras sus manos iban a mi espada y se situaban en el broche del sujetador que con agilidad quito dejándome expuesta de la parte de arriba mi primer acto fue taparme con los brazos pero el fue quitándolos hasta llegar a su cometido ay mis mejillas estaban rojas de la pena Edward me beso en la boca y me dijo bella no sientas pena eres perfecta luego empezó a besar mi cuello hombros hasta llegas a mis pechos en los cuales se mantuvo un rato besando acariciando y succionando yo jalaba sus cabellos mientras gritaba su nombre por la excitación Edward fue bajando hasta legar a mi cintura la cual beso pero su cometido fue otro agarro as ligas de mis bragas asiéndolas bajar con una lentitud endemoniadamente sexi asi dejándome completamente desnuda el se levanto de la cama para visualizarme mejor cosa que me estaba poniendo nerviosa pues ya faltaba poco para que llegar al acto como tal Edward se fue bajando los bóxer en el cual ya se notaba su amigo bastante excitado cuando se los quito dejándome deslumbrada y a la ves aterrada será que el entrara competo en mi me sonroje de solo pensarlo y el muy presumido se me queda viendo y me dice amor te gusta o que ves es todo tuyo y para ti cosa que me iso que me mordiera el labio Edward se volvió a recostar en la cama para seguir besándome hasta que con sus piernas fue abriendo las mias poniéndome nerviosa cosa que el noto amor tranquila esto es normal entre las personas que se aman solo dime si te lastimo si se fue posicionando en mi entrada y con mucho cuidado fue entrando poco a poco al principio dolió un poco asiéndome quejarme un poco haciendo que Edward parara de inmediato esperamos a que mi cuerpos se acostumbrara al de el y después Edward fue aumentando la velocidad asiéndome gritar de satisfacción Edward decía mi nombre mientras yo aruñaba su espada con mis uñas llego el momento donde todo se volvió desenfrenado donde los dos luchábamos hasta que sentí una barrera en mi interior que explotaba asiéndome junto a Edward gritar el nombre del otro mientras nos veníamos en nuestro primer orgasmo después de seo Edward salió de mi dándome besos agarro de piso e cubre cama que se abia caído para taparnos con la manda mientras me besaba y me decía que me amaba hasta que el sueño me venció haciéndome caer en los brazos de mi hombre porque Edward ahora era mio y yo de el


	10. Chapter 10

Pov rosalie :

Después de irnos todos a bailar un rato me fui con emmtt a bailar un rato por una parte apartada emmtt se mueve muy bien estábamos bailando o restregando nuestros sexos el uno con el otro ya en este momento me encontraba muy excitada y emmtt también asi que decidimos ir a buscar a los chicos para decirles que nos íbamos pero a los únicos que no vimos fue a bella y a edward seguro andaban por ay caminando asi que tomamos el primer taxi que vimos nos fuimos a casa al llegar le dije a emmtt que me esperara en la habitación que le tenia una sorpresa me fui a la cocina y me robe un pote de nutela nuevo una paleta de cocinar unas cuerdas de amarrar y por ultimo unos hielos del refrigerador agarre todo y lo mete en una bolsa para que emmtt no viera lo que a y dentro llegue a la habitación donde me esperaba un nervioso emmtt se veía tan tierno asi le di un beso y e dije que iba al baño un momento pero antes paso por el cose y le robo una corbata que escondí para que no se diera cuenta entre a baño y me coloque una ropa que abia escondido para hoy en la noche se trataba de una falda de maestra muy pequea roja una camisa banca unos tacones rojos me coloque unos lentes me recogi el cabello y me puse la corbata de emmt roja tenia en el baño una silla y el control del equipo que traje desde el baño lo encendí poniendo una canción lenta pero movida abri la puerta del baño y a salir emmtt se quedo con la boca abierta me traje la silla conmigo la coloque frente a la cama y me acerque a emmtt que estaba con la boca abierta amor creo que me acuerdo que una ves mientras jugábamos yo nunca tu querías que te isiera un stripper y como soy buena novia hoy voy a cumplir tus deseos me acerque a el y le di un pequeño beso en el labio el cual no le di chance que besara mi vida hoy vamos a jugar un pequeño juego yo voy hacer tu dueña y tu mi esclavo tendrás que hacer todo lo que te pida sin rechistar okey e asintió con la cabeza todavía en shock me fui acercando a la silla la cual me senté toda abierta mientras bailaba a ritmo de la música viendo como emmtt me comia con la mirada me levante de a silla bailando levantando mi pierna derecha hasta legarla a mas arriba de mi cabeza dejándole ver a emmtt mis bragas baje la pierna a su sitio para esta ves agacharme para darle un buen vistazo de mi trasero después subir muy sexy pata dirigirme a emmtt e cual me veía como un siego viendo por primera vez la luz me le monte las piernas en las suyas y fue dándole besos en el cuello y al llegar asu oreja se la mordí haciendo que el gruñera de excitación cuando me iba a agarrar me levante y le dije en tono pícaro amor es ver pero no tocar me puse a bailarle mientras me iba quintando la camisa botón por botón hasta que esta quedo abierta dejándole ver mi bracear rojo con detalles en negro me quite la camisa y se la avente luego le dije amor las reglas de juego son una prenda tu una yo a si quítate la camisa el muchacho todo obediente sin rechistar se quito su camisa dejándome ver su tan fornido cuerpo que al instante me dio por tocar pero eso tendrá que esperar ya que tengo muchas ideas que quiero hacer luego con mucho cuidado de no bajar nada mas me quite la fada quedándome en ropa interior y tacones de inmediato emmtt se quito el pantalón asi quedándose en bóxer dejándome ver un poco de su ya notorio excitación ya era hora de mi plan asi que le dije a emmtt amor quiero que te arrodilles enfrente de mi el muchacho algo dudoso lo iso viéndome a los ojos emmtt no me veas a los ojos los esclavos no pueden ver a los ojos a sus amos el muchacho bajo la cabeza dándome chante para quitarme su corbata roja emmtt mírame el muchacho levanto la cabeza dándome asi el momento para ponerle en los ojos la corbata cosa que iso dudar a emmtt ros para que es esto tranquilo emm te gustara ahora levántate el muchacho lo iso lo ayude llegar hasta la cama donde le dije que se acostara con as piernas abiertas igual los brazos haciéndome ver todo su cuerpo extendido en a cama voy a donde están las bolsas y saco las cuerdas que puse al lado de la cama agarrando una y llevándola hasta el pies de emmtt que al instante amarre me fui hasta el otro y ise lo mismo todo amarrándolo al los palos de la cama luego me fui hasta los brazos los cuales también amarre luego volví asia la bolsa donde saque los hielos los cuales agarre y me acerque al cuerpo de emmtt donde deje unos de los hielos haciendo a emmtt estremecerse por el frio le dije no te muevas emmtt o derramara el hielo y te azotare cosa que de inmediato dejo de moverse asi que con mis labios fui absorbiendo el agua que el hielo dejaba a su paso haciendo a emmtt maldecir y gruñir esto era tan jodidamente sexi depues de pasar el hielo por todo su cuerpo me fui hasta la bolsa donde ahora saque la nutela y de inmediato me saboree los labios por querer tener e chocolate en mis labios me dirigi de nuevo donde emmtt abriendo la nutela que con mi dedo saque para después comer un poco decidi no hacer sufrir a emmtt asi que le quite la venda de los ojos que de inmediato se me quedaron viendo le dije amor este juego es muy sabroso consiste en untarte con nutela y luego yo voy a comerme la nutela de tu cuerpo e asintió con la cabeza mientras yo con mis dedos lo iba llenando de nutelas sus hombros sus acdominales en el cuello en sus tetillas y después iba con mis labios y mi lengua succionando y lamiendo todo e chocolate de su cuerpo cosa que lo hacia decir mi nombre una y otra ves cuando iba por su cuello ya el me pedia que no lo hiciera sufrir mas asi que le di un largo beso en los labios sabiendo que estos sabían a chocolate cosa que el difruto mucho al separarnos me dijo ros sabes a chocolate yo le sonreí y me dispuse a desamarrarlo cuando ya estuvo total y completamente desamarrado me jalo a la cama sorprendiéndome en el acto ros ahora me toca ami consentirte un rato se puso a besarme cada ricon de mi cuerpo mientras yo tenia espasmos de excitación emmtt llego hasta mi bracear el cual quito y de inmediato se dispuso a besar y a tocar mis senos ya mas que duros besaba lamia succionaba haciéndome gritar de placer hasta que le dije emm ya por favor hasme tuya te quiero sentir y como si fuera una plegaria emmtt se levanto me quito con mucho cuidado mis bragas para después e quitarse sus bóxer dejándome ver su ya mas y buen proporcionado y recto miembro que al verlo me relamía los labios el se acerco ami para besarme y luego posicionase en mi entrada la cual lo esperaba encantada de repente emmtt entra en mi en una lentitud insoportable que me iso mover mis caderas para darle a entender que fuera mas deprima cosa que entendió de inmediato para volverse salvaje entraba y Sali mucha beses mientras nos besábamos y gruñíamos hasta que terminamos los dos gritando de placer por el orgasmo al caer los dos cansados y sudados en la cama pero esta noche parresia prometer pues a rato empezó el segundo raung esta noche va hacer muy pero muy larga con mi Hércules emmtt al cual ya le pertenezco y el a mi al amanecer caímos rendidos los dos abrazados


	11. Chapter 11

POV ALICE:

Estaba con jasper bailando hasta que me canse asi que fuimos a buscar bela y edward pero por mas que los buscábamos no los encontramos y rosalie y emmtt se fueron hace mucho diciendo que estaban cansados asi que edward y bella seguro ya se avian ido a la casa adormir a si que le dije a jarper que nos fueras ya que yo estaba cansada nos fuimos en un taxi al llegar a la casa todo estaba apagado asi que pensé que ya os chicos estaban durmiendo asi que con jasper atrás mio subimos hasta la habitación me metí al baño a ponerme la pijama y ya al salir jasper estaba cambiado y acostado en la cama me acosté en la cama a su lado y el me abrazo y me empezó a besar el cuello cosa que me estaba excitando asi que lo decidí parar jasper per amor no puedo jasper se me quedo viendo y me dijo que por que no si eras novios y nos ambamos que era normal en una relación yo le dije lo jasper pero yo quiero que mi primera vez sea en mi noche de boda cuando me allá casado con el amor de mi vida entiéndeme mi familia me crio para que tenga esos ideales me perdonas jasper se me quedo viendo a los ojos para después besarme estaba bien alice aremos todo lo que tu quieras y mas porque estoy seguro que tarde o temprano tu serás mi esposa asi que no me molesta esperar me dio un beso dulce en los labios para después acostarse a dormir

Pov bella :

Me desperté por el reflejo del sol que entraba por la ventana al moverme sentí alguien a mi lado a voltearme ay estaba Edward dormido con una sonrisa en sus labios a verlo me acorde de la linda noche que aviamos tenido al fin me le había entregad ahora éramos del otro yo era suya y el mio no pude evitarlo asi que me acerque a el y le di un beso en los labios que el de inmediato al principio me sorprendí porque pensaba que estaba dormido de repente me agarro de la cintura para subirme a sus piernas lo cual encantada subi ay fue cuando Edward abrió los ojos con esa sonrisa picara que tanto me gusta e sonreí y le dije buenos días amor cosa que el iso que sonriera mas y me dijo ahora si son buenos días nos seguimos besando un rato mas sin llegar a mas solo para sentirnos estuvimos un rato platicando de todo un poco que los chicos no iban a matar por irnos asi sin decirles nada después Edward me dijo amor que tal si nos damos un baño juntos me dijo en tono pícaro le sonreí y me lance a los brazos para darle un beso con pasión después de ese beso nos levantamos a trompicones y nos metimos a baño donde por segunda vez fui mujer de Edward al salir de la ducha nos cambiamos y bajamos agarrados de la manos hasta abajo para ponernos hacer el desayuno ya que en la casa todo estaba calando haciendo creer que los chicos seguían dormidos

Pov rosalie :

Sentí unos brazos muy fuertes apretarme de la cintura cosa que me iso salir de sueño que me encontraba y ay enfrente de mi estaba mi emmtt dormido como un niño y yo atrapada entre sus brazos inmovilizada trate por todas las formas de poder salir de sus brazos pero era imposible asi que me hacerque a su oído y le dije emm me sueltas un poco teng que ir al baño y el aflojo un poco su agarre para que yo pudiera salir me fui a baño y al mirar me al espejo me vi distinta mis cabellos estaban muy desordenados mil labios un poco rojos mis ojos traían un brillo raro y mi cara estaba un poco roja no le di mucha importancia y me meti a bañar mientras recordaba la noche tan salvaje que tuve con emmtt me Sali de a ducha envolví mi cuerpo en una toala y me dispuse salir del baño Sali y me diriji a closet de donde saque unos chores una camisa de tirantes y unas zapatillas trate de peinarme un poco pero mis cabellos eran un caso perdido asi que o amarre en una coleta y Sali del cuarto Asia la cocina todo el ejercicio de anoche me había dejado hambrienta baje por las escaleras y a entrar a la cocina me conseguí a un Edward y a una bella muy amorosos Edward tenia a bella montada en el burro de la cocina mientras la besaba eso me dio una idea ise que salía de la cocina y volví a entrar pero esta vez gritando BUENOS DIAS PAR DE TORTOLOS cosa que iso que los dos saltaran asustado un pude aguantar la risa asi que me eche a reir viendo a un Edward por primera ves en la vida sonrojado y a una bella infantil que me sacaba la lengua les eche broma un rato pero después me puse a ayudarlos hacer la comida mientras los ayudaba note algo en bella estaba mas sonriente y tenia un brillo especial no soy adivina pero para mi bella ya estuvo con Edward y eso era algo que le iba a sacar en cualquier momento de repente se puso de lado para buscar unas cosas cosa que de casualidad me pareció ver algo raro en el cuello de bella y si ay casi abajo llegando a su hombro avía un chupetón super grande sabia que bella ya había tenido sexo con Edward ahora solo debo buscar el momento para sacarle toda la información pero para eso esperaría a alice después de terminar de hacer el desayuno bella fue a desertar a jasper y alice mientras que yo despertaba a mi Hércules subi rápido a la habitación y con mucho silencio me acerque a el y le dije emm amor despierta pero el parecía un oso en invierno no despertaba asi que se me ocurrió la idea de decirle amor el desayuno ya esta echo y Edward y jasper ya se comenzaron a comer toda la comida cosa que iso que el saltara casi corriendo a la puerta para salir per antes que lo hiciera le dije emmtt amor creo que necesitas ropa o piensas traumar a alguien cosa que lo iso ver a sus partes intimas dándose cuenta que no traia ropa asi que rápidamente fue al closet se puso unos chores y una playera me tomo de la mano y casi me arrastra hasta la parte de abajo asegurándome que si no se apuraba no le iban a dejar nada para alimentarse cosa que me dio mucha risa al llegar a la cocina emmtt casi se tiro a la mesa para comer cosa que todos vieron muy comico n sentamos todos y desayunamos entre bromas al terminar le dije a los chicos que como bella y yo aviamos echo el desayuno a ellos les tocaba lavar los platas jale a bella del brazo y a alice del otro saliendo con ellas de la cocina dirigiéndome al patio trasero donde había unas sillas para poder conversar a sentarnos no pude resistir y le solte de sopetón BELLA TIENES ALGO QUE CONTARNOS COSA QUE ELLA VIO RARO PERO A LOS SEGUNDO BAJO LA CABEZA ROJA COMO UN TOMATE me eche a reir y le dije a alice al bella ya dejo de ser virgen tuvo relaciones con Edward sino mírala tiene los ojos con un brillo muy grande se sonroja por todo sin incluir el chupetón que tiene en el hombro bella se me quedo viendo y vorio hasta el lugar que yo abia dicho que estaba el chupetón quedándose algo impactada al verlo me eche a reir y si bella sorpréndete como que si no sabes como llego ese chupetón ay solo no creo que allá legado para ese entonces bella ya estaba roja como un tomate hasta que se la descobro había dicho en alguna oportunidad que bela era vengativa pues si se me quedo viendo con una sonrisa malvada y me dijo claro ros yo se como llego el chupetón pero tu también sabes ya que tiene los ojos brilosos cosa wue iso que me sonrojara a máximo ROSALIE CASTILLO DIME QUE NO TE ESTAS SONROJANDO COSA QUE ME PUSO MAS ROJA AUN HASTA QUE ESPLOTE SI BELLA TUVE RELACIONES CON EMMTT LAS MEJORAS TAN SALBAJES QUE NI TU NI NADIEN SE LO IMAGINARIAN LAS CHICAS ENSEGUIDAS SOTARON UNA CARCAJADA la única que segui virgen era alice que nos dijo que jaspe había intentado tener relaciones con ella pero ella le dijo que quería llegar virgen al matrimonio cosa que nos causo mucha risa a bella y a mi después de nuestra platica entramos con los chicos y decidimos quedarnos hoy en la casa ya que todos estábamos cansados de anoche asi que nos pusimos a ver películas en la tv hasta tarde

Pov bella :

Ya nuestras vacaciones ya estaban por terminar estábamos en el cuarto terminando de hacer las maletas ya que mañana regrabamos a estados unidos estaba guardando todo en las maletas cuando vi mi apto a desidia abrir para ver que había pasado de nuevo en el mundo le encendí y me meti a la pagina del facebook mientras revisaba mi muro donde aparecían unas fotos curiosa le di click y eran las fotos de nosotros en Brasil cuando alice había tomado estas fotos porque si fue alice ya que ella fue la que me etiqueto ahora si la voy a matar en ellas salíamos Edward y yo besándonos en la playa hasta había una de nosotros dos bailando en la calle de brasil esta enana me las va a pagar termine de guardar todo en la maleta y baje junto con Edward afuera de la casa donde los chicos avían planeado una fogata de despedida de Brasil al salir había unos troncos alrededor de una gran llama de fuego a la cual nos sentamos alrededor a contar chistes,historias y tomar nunca dejamos de tomar si seguimos asi vamos a terminar al cólicos siempre nos reíamos de los chistes malos de emmtt como Había una vez un chiste tan, pero tan malo que le pegaba a los chistes más pequeños. Eran unos chistes tan maos que daban risas otros como ¿Qué le dice...  
¿Un chinche a una chinche?  
Te amo chincheramente.

O el mas malo de todos

Hola, habla Dora?  
- Habladora tu vieja, hijo de puta!

Cosa que de lo malo nos hacían reir en la madrugada nos fuimos cada quien a su cuarto a descansar cosa que no hicimos al menos no yo y Edward ya que hicimos el amor toda la noche a la mañana siguiente era el dia de volver a casa asi que nos levantamos desayunamos y ns fuimos todos al aeropuerto donde nos despedimos de estas maravillosas vacaciones en Brasil ya que en dos días comenzábamos nuestro ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad

Al llegar a casa cada quien se fue a su hogar a desempacar para luego irnos al centro comercial para comprar los útiles escolares para clases legue a mi casa subi a mi habitación y me puse a desempacar a ropa y meterla a lavar puse algo de música y limpie todo el polvero que había en mi habitación por no haberla usado al terminar me fui a bañar para luego irme a comprar las cosas del instituto al salir del baño me fui a mi closet de donde saque una falda negra y una camisa con escote en v rosa y unos tacones pequeños me maquille me alice un poco el cabello y Sali rumbo al centro comercial para encontrarme con mi novio y mis amigas llegue al centro comercial y me dirigí al sitio de encuentro donde nos veríamos y ay estaban todos ay les di a todos unos besos y nos apuramos a entrar a una librería para comprar todos los materiales compre libretas lápices , sacapuntas , reglas , calculadoras y todo ese tipo de materiales al terminar de comprar todo nos fuimos a sentar en un restaurante que comimos ya que emmtt tenia mucha hambre al final me despedi de ellos para irme a casa ya que mañana teníamos que madrugar y Edward se ofreció a llevarme y yo encantada acepte nos despedimos y nos fuimos en el carro de Edward al llegar a mi casa le ofrecí entrar pero e se excuso diciendo que quedo a ayudar a su mama con unas flores que quería mover y e le iba a ayudar me despedí de el con un besote en os labios después que Edward se fuera me fui a mi cuarto directo a cambiarme ya que como ya había comido nada mas me cambie me puse mi pijama y me acosté a dormir


	12. Chapter 12

Pov bella : me desperté al sonar el despertador hoy era mi primer dia de clases y tambien mi primer ultimo dia en el instituto me levante de a cama me fui a duchar al salir me dirigí al closet donde me decidí por un pantalón negro pegado y un suéter azul junto con mis converse negras me maquille un poco y me puse unos tirabuzones en el cabello y baje crriendo a desayunar algo no tenia mucho tiempo asi que me ise un cereal con todi era como chocolate ero nutritivo y mi cereal de hojuelas de maíz me comí un tazón y me dispuse a ir por mis cosas al cuarto para irme al instituto cuando iba bajando las escaleras escuche un claxon muy conocido asi que casi Sali corriendo de la casa y ay estaba Edward esperándome cosa muy raro ya que no me dijo que me vendría a buscar me subi en el auto y le di un beso de buenos días luego le pregunte que porque no me aviso que me vendría a buscar el alego que quería darme una sorpresa cosa que le agradecí luego seguimos el tan conocido camino Asia el instituto al llegar Edward bajo del carro lo rodio y llego a mi puerta la cual abrió me abrazo y caminamos hasta donde estaban los chicos las chicas estaban emocionadas porque a la perra de tanya la avían botado del instituto y avían puestos en el equipo de porristas ellas alegaban que el equipo necesitaba a aguien con estilo y que no fuera una zorra asi que las dos se iban a meter y las muy hijas de putas porque no ay que ser de otras me metieron a mi también quien les dijo que yo podía hacer piruetas si de broma podía caminar en el suelo y asi igual se caian ellas me decían VAMOS BELLA NO SEAS MALA ES NUESTRO ULTIMO AÑO PORFIS NO TE ARREPENTIRAS ME DIJERON ROGANDOME CON LOS OJITOS DEL GATO CON BOTA DADO POR HECHO QUE ELLAS ABIAN GANADO esta bien me uniré a las porritas pero me deben una y muy grande oyeron ambas asintieron y asi al sonar el timbre nos fuimos todos a su salones al terminar las clases nos fuimos todos hasta os chicos a las pruebas de porristas según ellos para animarnos pero para mi estaban ay para ver mi muerte nos despedimos de los chicos y nos fuimos a calentar mientras pasaban lista y empezaban a llamar a las participantes

Empesaron a decir la lista y e toco a rose que lo iso genial tenían que hacer una rima luego hacer un baile y ya rose iso una rima un poco comica

(pito)  
(pausa)  
(pito pito maracas bombas y tambores)  
Somos (mi-equipo) somos los mejores (bis)

Y después iso su coreografía

Luego fue el turno de alice

Que también iso una rima muy comica

cero cero cero tenemos buen arquero  
cinco cinco cinco tenemos buen equipo.

Aparte de su coreografía después dijeron mi nombre y estaba aterrada me pare frente a los demás y empecé a decir una porra que se me ocurrió

Ya llegamos  
no nos vamos  
(Margaritas) nos llamamos  
el campo controlamos  
y a (Alemania) nosotros pateamos

Y después tuve que bailar pero se me ocurrió que podía hacer un baile capoeira total no era mucho la diferencia me use a bailarlo y al parecer les pareció bien me fui a mi asiento junto a rosalie y alice mientras esperábamos a que empezaran a elegir a las que quedaron en el equipo al final unas de las chicas que pertenecía a el equipo empezó a dar el nombre a la primera que escogieron fue a rosalie luego a alice y luego a otra muchacha cuando ya prácticamente el equipo estaba lleno dijeron mi nombre y casi me da un infarto nunca pensé entrar a equipo todos nos felicitaron para luego irnos a celebrar que aviamos entrado a equipo nos fuimos al parque de diversiones ya que alice y emmtt querían ir yo no estaba tan segura pues me aterran las alturas pero me tranquilice un poco pues tenia a mi lado a Edward y no dejaría que nada malo me pasara mi Edward en tres días cumplimos un año de ser novios y quiero regalarle algo bonito algo que salga de mi corazón pero no se que puede ser estaba tan metida en mi mundo que no me di cuenta que los chicos me estaban jalando a no se donde y cuando me fije casi me da un infarto acaso me quieren matar quería que nos montáramos en un aparato que se llama el martillo era super peligroso además que te dejaba colgada en el aire un minuto dios están locos si piensan que yo me voy a montar en ese aparato yo quiero seguir viviendo NO PIENSO MONTARME EN ESA COSA A CASO ME QUIEREN MATAR LES DIJE MIENTRAS ME ECHABA ASI ATRS DE LA FILA ay bella no seas aguafiestas es muy seguro y divertido dijo emmtt si bells es super seguro porfis ven me dijo alice y entre todos me convencieron pero les dije que si moría eso e iba quedar en su conciencia después de todo mis lamentos nos montamos en e loco aparato que cuando empezó a andar estaba que se me salía e corazón pues estaba muy nerviosa apenas se quedo arriba estaba gritando tan duro no se de donde me salieron esos gritos tan grandes después que nos vajamos de juego me negué a montarme en otro aparato asi que Edward y yo nos despedims de los chicos y nos fuimos Edward me llevo a mi casa y cuando me iba a bajar le dije amor no quieres entrar a la casa un rato lo cual iso que sonriera y se bajara del carro me tomo de la mano y nos dirijimos a la entrada de mi casa al entrar todo estaba apagado dándome a entender que no avia nadien en la casa me dirigi a mi habitación con Edward atrás de mi llegue y encendí la tv y le dije a Edward que se quedara viéndola mientras me cambiaba fui al baño y me puse un shot y una camisa de tirantes y me recogi el cabello en una coleta y me puse mis lentes Sali den baño y me tire con Edward en la cama a ver monsters university era muy buena y Mike Wazowski de niño era un encanto me recosté a su lado y nos pusimos a ver la película me sentía tan segura con Edward a mi lado cuando estoy con el sient que estoy completa que puedo hacer todo por e y para el después de terminar la película pedimos una pizza ya que tenia flojera de cocinar la pizza llego y nos pusimos a comer una pizza de margarita muy buena después de cenar Edward se despidió diciendo que tenia que irse ya que mañana ay clases al irse me dio un beso y se fue después me fui a mi cuarto no se pero cada vez que me quedo sola en la casa aparte de sentirme sola me siento libre asi que puse la música a todo volumen una canción que se llamaba ahora tu de Malú era muy buena y enseguida me puse a cantarla

Antes de ti, no,  
yo no creía en Romeos, Julietas, muriendo de amor.  
Esos dramas no me robaban la calma, pero la historia cambió,  
pero esta historia me cambió...

Dicen que se sabe si un amor es verdadero,  
cuando duele tanto como dientes en el alma.  
Dicen que lo nuestro es tan solo pasajero,  
pero qué sabe la gente lo que siento cuando callan.

La canción era muy buena y era todo lo que me ocurria con Edward de verdad jamás pense enamorarme y jamás pensé en el el amigo con que siempre peleaba el que me sofocaba hasta que me ponía a llorar o le gritaba millones de palabrotas jamás siempre pensé que si existirán los cuentos de hadas pero jamás pensé que avia uno para mi donde todos viven felices para siempre y comen perdices siempre yo e sido muy centrada siempre pensando como adulta estudiar e ir a la universidad graduarme en arquitectura comprarme un departamento, carro claro también pensé en mi hombre perfecto pero ahora lo veo con claridad es Edward el hombre del cual me enamore perdidamente que al ver su foto me ilumino a hablar con el o solo verlo de lejos llego a ser mi mas perfecto pasatiempo y ahora mi vida es perfecta gracias a el solo por tenerlo mi lado a el y a mis amigos que son mi familia ellos que cuando necesito algo siempre están para mi cuando los llamo o cuando chatemos horas por el face ellos si son mi familia no esos padres que jamás están pendientes de a los cuales le da igual l que me ocurra y unos hermanos que aparte de tener su vida echa quieren amargarme a mia

Después de escuchar música me sentía un poco inspirada asi que saque de mi mochila mi carboncillo y mi cuaderno de dibujos y l serrar los ojos me imagine a mi familia a todos a jasper junto con alice al lado de ellos una rosalie hermosa como siempre junto aun infantil emmtt y a mi y a Edward abrazados asi que con esa inspiración empecé a traer a el libro lo que en mi mente se mostraba empecé asiendo a jasper su cara seria pero a la vez llena de paz a una alice a la moda loca pero que siempre que la necesites estará a una rosalie amorosa bella inteligente y mi hermana a emmtt grandote como un oso pero con corazón de niño de seis años y a mi común y a Edward todo lo que pudiera pedir a la vida mi cuadro de mi familia estaba cobrando en esas hojas blancas los rostros y cuerpos de mis amigos al terminar el dibujo y sentirme satisfecha por mi trabajo lo arranque del cuaderno y lo puse pegado en mi tocador asi todas las mañanas y noches lo podre ver después de eso me fui a dormir ya que estaba un poco cansada

Pov rosalie

Después que llegamos de viaje tuvimos que ir a comprar todo para el colegio cuyo al legar no nos pudieron dar mejor noticia que tanya la hallan expulsado y ahora podríamos estar en el equipo de porristas que junto con alice queríamos entrar para compartir juntas en nuestro ultimo año queríamos que bella se uniera asi que nos basamos en todos nuestros instrumentos para que aceptara cosa que resulto y todo salió estupendos las tres al final estábamos en el equipo

Con emmtt todo iba estupendo estoy pensando que es e hombre que siempre espere al que amo con toda el alma aunque sea infantil mi hercules o mi osito como le digo ahora es mi familia junto a los chicos y a las chicas estaba emocionada al fin podre ser diseñadora grafica la carrera que amo por la cual estaba buscando universidades aquí en el país ara estudiar por lo cual enviaba solicitudes a todas las universidades lo que me dolia es que mi osito se iba a estudiar derecho a Inglaterra con sus abuelos igual que alice ya que ella quería estudiar moda me dolia separarme de el pero el y yo juntos decidimos que no íbamos a seguir nuestra relación de lejos decidimos que al terminar la universidad nos seguíamos queriendo volveríamos a si que este año seria el ultimo con el

Pov Edward

Estaba super feliz bella es la mujer de mi vida a la que en un futuro espero sea madre de mis hijos se imaginan a una mini bella con sus ojos marrones su boquita su cabello no quiero que saque nada de mi quiero que sea el clon de ella se que paresco un loco pensando en eso tan joven pero de verdad la amo ya pasado mañana cumplíamos un años de novios aun me acuerdo lo nervioso que estaba en la playa el dia que le dije si quería ser mi novia ahora después de un año quiero que en el mismo lugar donde le pedi sea mi novia sea el textico de cuanto la amo asi que pasado mañana le preparare una cena en la playa y le comprare un lindo obsequio me llevare mi guitarra y le cantare todos mis sentimientos asi ella.

estaba recostado en mi cama planeando todo lo que aria hasta no se cuando me quede dormido a la mañana siguiete me pare muy temprano y baje corriend a buscar a mi mama ella tenia que ayudarme a cocinarle algo a bella para mañana cuando baje me fui directo a la cocina donde mi mama estaba haciendo el desayuno oye mama me puedes ayudar a ccinarle algo de comida italiana a bella mañana cumplimos 1 año de ser novios y quiero hacerle un detalle mi mama encantada acepto asi que solo me faltaba el regalo subi a mi cuarto me arregle y me fui casi corriendo al instituto al llegar ya los chicos abian llegado pero sus novias no eso me daba una oportunidad para habar con ellos EY CHICOS NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN A ESCOJERLE UN LINDO REGALO A BELLA MAÑANA CUMPLIMOS UN AÑO DE NOVIOS Y QUIERO DARLE UN REGALO los chicos aceptaron aunque me echaron broma diciendo que era todo un romeo al rato legaron las chicas y mi querida novia a la cual bese despues de eso todos nos tuvimos que ir a clases le dije a los chicos que al final de clases fuéramos al centro comercial a buscar el regalo el dia estuvo super lento al terminar el instituto con la buena suerte que las chicas tenían pratica de porristas nos fuimos a buscar el regalo de bella al llegar al centro comercial empezams a buscar el regalo de bella pensé en ropa pero nada me gustaba pensé también en algún acesorio pero nada al final íbamos caminando por el pasillo cuando algo en una vitrina me lamo la tencion era un collar muy lindo donde se podía poner una foto y podias poner algo gravado atrás asi que entre y le dije al señor que lo quería el me pregunto si quería gravar algo y le dije que si me dio un papel y escribi

Tu sei la mia favola realtà venire ti amo

Edward le escribi en italiano ya que era su idioma favorito y el mas romantico eso en español significa tu eres mi cuento de hadas hecho realida te amo

Edward

Después de una hora el señor me lo entrego ahora faltaba la foto me dirigí a una tienda de fotos y le dije que quería que me sacaran una foto de mi celular se los di y les mostre la foto en ella salíamos bella y yo besándonos en el atardecer de las calles de Brasil eran unas fotos muy linda al rato me dieron la foto que enseguida coloque el el collar y lo guarde en un estuche después de a ver conseguido el regalo de bella nos fuimos a comer y después cada uno se fue a su casa y yo que tenia una canción que hacer para mi bella

Pov bella

No sabi que regalarle a Edward todo lo que veía lo veía muy simple o muy esagerado además quería darle algo que alla echo yo con mi propias manos hasta que de repente se me ocurrió ago subi rápido a mi cuarto a quitarme el uniforme de porristas y me fui a mi cuarto de arte ay saque unos lienzos y pinceles y pintura ya tenia la idea perfecta le aria un cuadro de el conmigo juntos quería demostrarle en ese cuadro cuanto lo amo dure toda

la tarde y parte de la noche asiéndolo al fina el cuadro abia quedado súper hermoso lo deje secar y luego lo envolví en papel de regalo después de eso me fui a dormir soñando en el

La mañana siguiente me despertó un mensaje al mirarlo de inmediato me salió una sonrisa en los labios era un mensaje de Edward que decía

"Te amo tanto como al principio de nuestra historia de amor. Feliz aniversario, mi cielo." Att: Edward cullen

Es tan hermoso es total y completamente perfecto al rato lego otro mensaje

Amor voy por ti para irnos al instituto te amo

Asi que raido me fui a cambiar hoy quería levar algo lindo para el asi que me puse un pantalón pegado y una camisa con escote unos tacones me alise el cabello y me maquille un poco mas para verme algo linda para el al rato sono el timbre y Sali corriendo hacia las escaleras que al verlas para de inmediato no era bueno corres por las escaleras y menos con tacones baje una por una hasta llegar a la ultima ay si Sali corriendo a la puerta que a abrirla ay estaba Edward como siempre hermoso con un pantalón azul y una camisa blanca que le quedaba pegada al torso al se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa que tanto amo y de su espalda saco un ramo bellísimo de flores rojas TOMA AMOR FELIZ ANIVERSARIO de inmediato las recibí para luego tirarme a darle un beso apasionado el cual acepto luego entre a poner las rosas en agua y nos fuimos al instituto al llegar llegamos hasta los chicos los cuales nos felicitaron después nos tuvimos que separar porque teníamos que entrar a clase estaba hablando con mi amiga marichui cuando de pronto me llego un mensaje al celular que decía

AMOR QUIERSES SAIR HOY CONMIGO

De inmediato le conteste

SI AMOR A DONDE VAMOS

El me contesto rápido

ES SORPRESA

Genial ahora durare todo el dia tratando de saber a donde me llevara

Al terminar las clases me fui a casa ya que Edward me iba a ir a buscar a mi casa a las 6 de a tarde

Y eran las tres asi que me meti rápido a bañar al salir me puse un vestido pegado azul con unos tacones plateados me puse tirabuzones en el cabello y me maquille al estar lista fui al cuarto de pintura y agarre el cuadro que le había echo a edward y lo baje hasta la sala donde lo coloque al los minutos tocaron el timbre al abrir estaba Edward mas hermoso que en la mañana andaba con un pantalón gris con una camisa negra y el saco gris igual que el pantalón me sonrio y me atrajo a e para besarme nos besamos por un rato hasta que me acorde que tenia que darle el regalo Edward amor ven pasa al pasar lo guie hasta la salo donde estaba mi regalo lo dirigi a el y le dije amor toma este es tu regalo de aniversario espero que te guste Edward se me quedo viendo y luego a cuadro se acerco a el y lentamente lo fue abriéndole al terminar de abrirlo se sorprendia al ver que en el cuadro estábamos pintados el y yo se me quedo viendo con esa sonrisa que tanto amo y llego rápidamente a mi para levantarme en brazos y darme un beso le dije AMOR ESO SIGNIFICA QUE TE GUSTO?

Se me quedo viendo y dijo no amor no me gusto me fascino me encanta y mas porque lo isieron las manos de la mujer que amo Edward agarro el cuadro y uego mi mano amor creo que es hora que nos vallamos al salir de la casa Edward guardo el cuadro en el puesto de atrás del carro y luego abrió mi puerta para que yo entrara después Edward me iba diciendo que iba a colocar el cuadro en su cuarto asi antes de acostarse y al levantarse lo iba a ver cosa que me dio mucha risa al estar cerca Edward me dijo amor lo siento pero hasta aquí ves de repente se acerco a mi y me puso una venda en los ojos y me ayudo a bajar del carro para que no me callera me ayudo a caminar un rato hasta que nos detuvimos Edward se puso en mi espalda y me quito la venda al quitármela estaba maravillada pues mis ojos estaban viendo lo mas hermoso de todos estábamos en la playa donde Edward me pidió fuera su novia en ella se mostraba el atardecer tan lindo cuando el sol choca con el mar dejando apreciar una maravillosa vista también estaba una mesa para dos con todo listo me le quede viendo a Edward sorprendida el solo me miraba con esa sonrisa que tanto amo y me dijo al oído amor te gusta mi sorpresa me encanta le dije antes de darle un tierno beso en la boca Edward me agarro de la mano y me guio a la mesa donde me ayudo a sentarme luego platicamos de todo un poco hasta que un mesero que no se de donde salio nos trajo la cena que consistía en mi plato preferido que eran ravioles comimos tranquilos hasta que Edward me dijo que fuéramos a caminar un rato caminamos un rato hasta llegar a unos troncos donde avía una fogata nos sentamos en ellos ay Edward saco una guitarra de no se donde y se sentó a lado mio bella como tu yo también te ise algo para ti con mis manos una canción y de repente os acordes empezaron a tocar una inda meodia hasta que su linda voz empezó a cantar

Solo una sonrisa  
y me robaste el corazón,  
solo una mirada  
y todo cambió de color.  
Fuiste como un ángel  
que del cielo descendió  
tú me sorprendiste  
y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto  
imaginando tus besos  
y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegue el momento  
de abrazarte otra vez.

YA PARA ENTONCES MI LAGRIMAS ESTABAN A MILLON PERO SEGUI ESCUCHANDO A EDWARD CANTAR

Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,  
ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ  
HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOSIONES  
MI ALMA Y MI SER.  
Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO  
SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ  
QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES  
Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR  
DONDE TU ESTÉS.

Solo una caricia  
y me llenaste de ilusión,  
la soledad se ha ido  
y no queda más dolor.  
Fuiste como un ángel,  
que del cielo descendió,  
tú me sorprendiste  
y el amor a mi llegó.

Y ahora sueño despierto,  
imaginando tus besos  
y acariciándote  
solo espero que llegue el momento  
de abrazarte otra vez.

Y ERES TÚ MI AMOR PRIMERO,  
ERES TÚ COMO YO SOÑÉ  
HAS LLENADO DE MIL EMOSIONES  
MI ALMA Y MI SER.  
Y ERES TÚ LO QUE MÁS QUIERO  
SOY FELIZ PORQUE TE ENCONTRÉ  
QUIERO AMARTE SIN CONDICIONES  
Y COLMARTE CON MI AMOR  
DONDE TU ESTÉS...  
DONDE TÚ ESTÉS...

Al terminar me le lance en los brazos a besarlos el me correspondo el beso y después se separo de mi luego de sus bolsillos saco una caja la cual me dio yo me quede sorprendiada pues pensé que su regalo era la canción pero no al abrir la caja adentro abia una cadena de plata que traía dentro de un broche una foto pequeña donde salimos Edward y yo besándonos en Brasil y en la parte de atrás abia un mensaje en italiano que decía

Tu sei la mia favola realtà venire ti amo que significaba tu eres mi cuento de hadas hecho realida te amo

Ay si me le lanse en los brazos a besarlo apasionadamente cosa que e también lo iso me atrajo mas a su cintura luego me beso el cuello yo ya sabia por donde venia la cosa pero yo también lo quería quería hacer el aor con Edward cullen el fue subiendo mi vestido hasta que quede en ropa interior y yo iba sacando los botones de su camisa

Para luego quitarle su pantalones asi los dos estaríamos igual Edward besaba mi hombros mis piernas todo lo que tenia a su disponibilidad levo sus manos a mi bracier el cual quito con cuidado para después besar mis pechos luego me recostó en la arena para seguir besándome bajo dándome besos hasta mi ombligo para luego con sus manos bajar mis bragas las cuales ya estaban mas que mojadas luego se quito su bóxer y me iso suya de mil y una formas como únicos testigos la luna y el mar al amanecer nos tuvimos que ir Edward me dejo en mi casa diciéndome que me amara y que llegaría a colgar su cuadro para asi verlo todo el tiempo a irse me fui a mi cuarto y cai como una roca


	13. Chapter 13

Pov bella

Me desperté al sentir los rayos del sol en mi cuerpo y al pensar en mi cuerpo me acuerdo de la forma que Edward y yo hicimos el amor me levante y me fui a duchar ya que tenia arena en partes del cabello me bañe me lave el cabello y lo deje natural me fui a cambiar hoy iria con unos short y una camisa pegada unas zapatillas me maquille un poco y me puse el collar que Edward me regalo anoche de repente sono mi celuar a ver era un mensaje de Edward que decía

HOY DESPERTE VIENDOTE A TI DE PRIMERO PERO SABES TE ESTABAS BESANDO CON UN HOMBRE AUNQUE ESO NO ME MOLESTA YA QUE ESE HOMBRE SOY YO JAJAJ TE AMO

De inmediato le conteste

NO CEAS CELOSO ADEMAS A TI TE BESO MAS JAJAJA

Me termine de arreglar y baje a la cocina donde me tome un jugo de naranjas y unas tostadas con mermelada y luego tome las laves de mi carro y me fui al instituto al llegar estaban rosalie y alice que apenas me vieron me agarraron para que le contara como me avia ido anoche yo e conté todo claro ahorrándome los detalles ellas estaban que saltaban en su sitio luego nos pusimos hablar de la universidad ya todas aviamos enviado las cartas a las universidades menos alice que se iba a Inglaterra con emmtt a estudiar cosa que los íbamos a estrañar muchísimo que bueno que Edward va a estudiar aquí sino yo me moriría sin el después entramos a clases y me encontré con raul por casualidad nos pusimos a platicar mi dijo que tenia novia y que estaba muy enamorado cosa que me alegros oo espero que no dañe a la pobre chica con a que sale yo no le perdonaría a alguien que se fuera a otra ciudad o a otro país sin decirme lo odiaría por el resto de mi vida por a ver jugado con mis sentimientos que bueno que mi Edward no es para nada asi después que terminaron las clases me fui a la practica con as chicas de porristas a pesar de ser muy torpe al parecer eso no incluía ser porrista pues todo se me hacia mas fácil además de sacar un cuerpo mas ejercitado que a Edward le encantada nunca pensé que las piruetas y esos bailes fueran tan fácil para mi al terminar el entrenamiento cada una agarro para su casa ya que teníamos fu tareas ya que estábamos en pruebas finales del primer lapso

Pov Edward

Ya íbamos en pruebas finales del primer lapso estaba algo nervioso ya abia enviado mis papees a todas las universidades de país además que la había enviado a España ya que me gustaba su trabajo en arquitectura pero casi estaba seguro que no me iban aceptar por eso avia escogido varias universidades del país aun no le abia dicho a bella lo de españa pero no quería decirle nada cuando se que es casi imposible al terminar los deberes me meti un rato en mi coreo donde avia un correo dirigido a mi que decía

SE LE INFORMA AL JOVEN EDWARD CULLEN QUE SU SULICITUD DE ESTRADA A LA UNIVERSIDAD DE LA UNIVERSIDAD EA de la Universidad Europea de Madrid A SIDO ACEPTADO CON UNA BECA COMPLETA PARA LA CARRERA SE LE AGRADECE ENVIAR SUS DOCUMENTOS FINALES Y COMUNICARSE CON NOSOTROS LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE POR ESTE MEDIO DE COMUNICACIÓN ATT : CARMEN ABREU DIRECTIRA

O no lo podía creer me abia aceptado en la universidad de España ahora solo me falta ver todo para mudarme allá un momento mudarme eso significa no ver a mi bella como le iba a decir oye amor sabes me voy del país a estudiar a España no se lo podía decir asi le iba a romper el corazón como ago elegir entre mi carrera la que por muchos años e querido estudiar o bella la mujer de mi vida la cual sin ella moriría no no podía decírselo me iria sin decírselo no podía decírselo de frente porque al ver su tristeza me arrepentiría de inmediato y abandonaría mi sueño no se como decírselo no quería lastimarla no no se lo diría me ire sin que ella lo sepa asi no sufrirá tanto que verme partir a si que pensando todo lo que iba hacer me fui a dormir

Pov bella

Ya estábamos a mediados de año y notaba a Edward distinto mas alejado un poco triste mas cerrado no comprendo que es lo que le puede pasar a Edward será que ya no me ama o que estaba en clases de física y atrás mio estaba Edward viendo asia la nada que la pasara pero eso o averiguare hoy o dejo de llamarme bella swan al salir de clases lo agarre de la mano y lo guie a un salón el cual cerre de inmediato bella que pasa me dijo ya no era ni dulce conmigo

EDWARD QUE TE SUCEDE POR QUE ESTAS ASI ESTAS TRISTE PENSATIVO YA NI ME ABRAZAS NI ME BESAS Y NISIQUIERA ME DICES AMOR ES QUE YA NO ME QUIERES O QUE

No es eso bella estoy distraído por las pruebas finales por as calificaciones ara la universidad se me acerco a mi y me beso con un beso que demostraba lo mucho que me quería yo segui el beso igual o mas intenso que el ,necesitaba saber que a pesar de todo el me seguía queriendo nos empezamos a besar intensamente mientras el me atraía mas a su cuerpo de susurre me dijo bella no esto esta mal estamos en el instituto yo me acerque a su oído y le dije por favor amor necesito sabes que todavía te gusto que me amas por favor hazme el amor

El ante esa respuesta me volvió a besar intensamente en los labio en e cuello en todos lados mientras desesperadamente nos empezábamos a quitar la ropa para entregarnos el uno al otro lo amaba quería estar con el para siempre

Pov Edward

No esto esta mal con bella no podía dejar que ella pensara que todo seguía igual no podía seguir con ella ya abia aceptado la beca de españa y ya tenia todo para irme solo falta que termine el año para irme no sabia que decirle a bella asi que le aria una carta ya que no tengo el valor de decirle que me ire lo peor es que el años ya esta por terminar y no la vere mas y se que después de esto me odiara para siempre

Pov rosalie

Ya estábamos casi al final del año estaba super triste porque mi emmt se va entre un mes ya no tendré a mi lado lo voy a extrañar como una idiota no se en que momento me enamore tanto de el lo bueno es que ahora estábamos tratando de pasar el mejor tiempo juntos ya que después el se ira a estudiar 4 años a Inglaterra abogacía y no lo vere por esos años bella y Edward tenían una suerte de estar juntos ya que como yo alice se quedara alejada de jasper ya que este se quedara aquí en el país para estudiar una carrera militar para defender a su país no puedo creer que esos amigos que isimos el año pasado a los cuales los considero mi familia ahora se vallan

Pov bella

Después de hacer el amor con Edward en el salón todo mejoro un poco pero solo un poco ya estábamos a finales del año al final de esta semana ya seré bachiller junto con los chicos

Una semana después

Hoy al fin era el dia de nuestra graduación estábamos sentados en nuestro asientos esperando que llamaran a los alumnos era por orden de apellido asi que a los primeros que llamaron fueron a los hermanos brandon primero a aice a cual salto diciendo que al fin era bachiller luego emmtt que solo levabto el diploma con victoria luego le toco a mi Edward el cual subi y lo resibio se lo mostro a sus padres y se bajo luego le toco a jasper que dijo bachiller hoy mañana sargento cosa que nos dio mucha gracias pues saludo como militar la ultima era yo por ser la mejor del salón me tocaba dar el discurso me monte en el ecenario y empecé a dar e discurso

HOY TERMINAMOS UNAS DE NUESTRAS METAS ALGO QUE DE VERDAD ESPERABAMOS PERO EN REALIDAD TODOS QUEREMSO IRNOS A LA UNIVERSIDAD Y ALEJARNOS DE NUESTROS PADRES TODOS RIERON CON LO QUE DIJE PERO TAMBIEN EN ESTOS 5 AÑOS EN EL ISTITUTO ME ENSEARON LA AMISTAD QUE CON EL TIEMPO SE VOLVIO UNA HERMANDA TENER AMIGOS PROFESORES QUE A PESAR SON ESTRICTO CONSIDERO PARTE DE MI FAMILIA A ELLOS ES AGRADESCO Y LES DIGO QUE SIN USTEDES YO NO UBIESE LOGRADO ESTE LOGRO YO Y TODOS LOS COMPAÑEROS LOS CONSIDERAMOS PARDE DE NUESTRA FAMILIA QUE AHORA ES SEPARA NO ES UN ADIOS SOLO UN HASTA LUEGO EN UN FUTURO PODREMOS ESTAR JUNTOS AHORA COMO DISEADORES DIJE VIENDO A ALICE Y A ROSALIE O TAL VEZ COMO ABOGADO O MILITAR AHORA LO DIJE VIENDO A EMMTT Y A JASPER O SOLAMENTE SEGUIR TUS SUEÑOS PARA ESTUDIAR LA CARRERA QUE QUIERES COMO AQUICTECTURA DIJE VIENDO A EDWARD EL CUAL ME SONRIO MEDIO TRISTE DESPUES DE ESO TODOS ME APLAUDIERON MIESTRAS BAJABA DE ECENARIO

Luego nos tomaron las fotos de grupo a a cual nosotros les agregamos una solo los seis y una aparte cada uno con su pareja después nos tuvimos que separar cada uno porque sus familia querían celebrar después de despedicme de un beso de Edward que mas bien me supo a un adiós nos fuimos cada quien a su casa cuando llegue a mi casa solo pedimos comida para llevar y comimos en silencio ya que mis papas no creían que tengamos que celebrar ya que para ellos estudiar es principio al cual no ay que celebrar después de eso me fui a dormir soñando con los chicos

Al dia siguiente me levante algo mal tuve que ir corriendo a baño pues me vine en vomito culpe a la tonta comida de anoche me bañe y me puse algo simple me quedaba un verano completo para pasarlo con Edward juntos antes de comenzar la universidad

Baje y me decidí por salir a correr ya que tenia mucha energía Sali de mi casa a correr por center parck pero me sentía rara como sola como si me faltara un pedazo de mi corri todo lo que pude hasta cansarme y caer en el sepe del parque donde me quedo mucho tiempo solo acostada dejando que el sol pegara en mi cara calentándola después corri de nuevo a mi casa al llegar y abrir la puerta avia una carta en la entrada la tome y decía mi nombre subi a mi habitación y me fui a duchar ya que estaba sudada al terminar me cambie y baje por algo que comer ya que estaba muerta de hambre me prepare una pasta me la comi y subi a mi cuarto ya que no abia nadien en a casa

Al llegar a mi cuarto me lamo la tención a carta asi que la tome en mis manos sintiendo algo extraño la abrí y empecé a leerla

BELLA AMOR LAMENTO LLEGAR A ESTE MOMENTO SIEMPRE QUISE DESIRTEO PERO SOY UN COBARDE Y NO QUERIA VERTE SUFRIR AMOR ME VOY A ESTUDIAR A OTRO PAIS LO LAMENTO DE VERDAD TE AMO PERO NO PUEDO DEJAR PASAR ESTA OPORTUNIDAD AYER FUE EL ULTIMO DIA QUE NOS VIMOS PUES EN ESTOS MOMENTOS YO ESTOY YA EN UN ABION IDA A MI DESTIDO SE QUE TE MOLESTARAS CONMIGO Y TAMBIEN ME ODIARAS Y TE ENTIENDO DE VERDAD ESO NO CAMBIA QUE TE AMO AMENTO TODO GRACIAS POR SER MI AMIGA Y MI NOVIA TE AMO Y TE AMARE PARA SIEMPRE

EDWARD ANTONI CULLEN

NONONNONOON esto no puede estar pasando Edward no me puede dejar sola o no el no por favor no el es el amor de mi vida la única persona que tengo ya para entonces ya estaba tirada en el piso con la nota en mis manos llorando desconsoladamente no puede ser mi Edward me dejo me abandono no e importe se fue me dejo sola lloraba desconsoladamente es como si me hubiera quitado mi razón de vivir es como que de repente te despiertes de un buen sueño para darte cuenta que estas sola en la oscuridad porque .porque casa ves que soy feliz algo pasa y termino siento lastimada baje como pude a la sala y fui directo a bar de mi papa de donde saque una botella de ron y volvi a subir a mi cuarto y abri la botella solo quiero olvidar no quiero seguir sintiendo esto este dolor tan sofocante que me lastima empecé a beber la botella de ron de pico pero no se me borraba la memoria me recordaba todo a los besos de Edward en todas esas palabras de amor nuestra niñes juntos la primera ves que me entregue a el todo como puede ser que ahora este tirada en mi cuarto tomando para olvidarlo me pare algo mareada por e alcohol y empecé a sacar todas las cosas que me recordaban a Edward las flores que al marchitarse guarde las hojas las meti en una caja con el collar las fotos dnde saliamos juntos todo hasta el dibujo que ise hace meses donde salíamos todos los guarde en una caja y la guarde en el closet no quiero saber mas nada de el quiero que este dolor que siento se valla me siento utilizada el sabia que se iba a ir e igual me engaño estuvo conmigo dejo que siguiera feliz con el no lo quiero volver a ver no mas Edward no volveré que nadien me lastime como el agarre de nuevo la botella y me puse a beber toda la botella hasta que esta se acabo fui por otra a la sala y como pude volvi a subir a mi cuarto encendí el equipo y empese a escuchar música mientras tomaba tratando que todo lo que tengo se valla escuchaba música hasta que pasaron un maratón de rancheras justo lo que necesito algo para gritare todo lo que siento la primera que paso fue rata de dos patas asi que me levante del piso y empese a cantar ALIMANIA CULEBRAR PONSOÑOSA DESECHO DE LA VIDA CUANTO DAÑO ME HAS HECHO YO LLORABA YA CANTANDO PARA DESAhOGARME RATA DE DOS PATAS te odio y TE DESPRECIO YA NO PUDE MAS Y ME TIRE EN EL PISO A LLORAR COMO JAMAS PENSE HACERLO NO SE EN QUE MOMENT ME QUEDE DORMIDA SOLO SE QUE CERRE LOS OJOS Y DESPUES ME FUI A UN LUGAR OSCURO DONDE NO PODIA SALIR

POV ROSALIE

Despues de la graduación me fui con mi familia a cenar a un restaurante para celebrar después legamos a casa y me fui a dormir ya que estaba cansada a la mañana siguiente me levante comi y me puse a ordenar mi cuarto como a las 8 de la noche me llego un mensaje de Edward que decía

Rosalie ve con bella te necesita por favor no la dejes sola

Se me ido raro el mensaje asi que me cambie rápido y Sali corriendo a la casa de bella al llegar toda la casa estaba a oscura toque el timbre y nadien contestaba pero desde el cuarto de bella se escuchaba música me preocupe y fui al patio trasero y subi por la escalera que estaba en la habitación de bella subi y entre por la ventana de bella al entrar todo estaba oscuro no veía nada me acerque a la luz y al prenderla y ver al cuarto me quede muda ay estaba bella en el piso desmayada con 2 botellas vacías a su alrededor rapido llegue hasta ella y le dije bella bella respnde pero no respondía asi que rápido saque mi teléfono y llama a una ambulancia a los minutos llego la ambulancia que agarraron a bella y se fueron yo me monte en mi carro y me fui a el hospital directo al llegar entre y fui hasta la sala de emergencia y fui hasta la recesionista disculpa acaban de traer a una muchacha a isabella swan me puede decir donde se encuentra la muchacha se me quedo viendo y me dijo habitación 5 el medico la esta atendiendo espere unos minutos y después le digo cuando pueda pasar estuve tratando de llamar a Edward pero no contestaba asi que llame a los chico que a los minutos ya estaban a mi lado pendiente de bella les dije todo lo que abia pasado y ellos y yo nos hacíamos la misma pregunta que paso con bella y Edward y donde estaba el a la hora nos dejaron entrar al hacerlo en la habitación estaba un doctor nos explico que la paciente abia tenido una sobre dosis de alcohol y que en su estado no era muy bueno todos nos quedamos algo confundidos asi que le preguntamos al médico en su estado se nos quedo viendo y nos dijo si la paciente esta embarazada de un mes e medico se fue y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al rato nos hicieron salir todos estábamos en shok bella embarazada que pasara ahora lo que se es que ase lo que pase es que yo voy a estar ay para ella

Pov BELLA

Empece a abrir los ojos y me encontraba en una habitacion blanca de un hospital me pregunte como llegue aquí y por que al rato llego un medico que al verme despierta me sonrio que bueno que despierta señorita swan disculpa que ago aquí no entendía que hacia en un hospital el se me quedo viendo y me dijo tuvo una sobre dosis de alcohol cosa que en su estado es muy malo mi estado y cual es mi estado se me quedo viendo y me dijo señorita usted esta embarazada de un mes de embarazo como les dije a sus amigos eso pudo hacerle mal al feto gracias a dios no le sucedió nada el doctor se fue y yo me quede sorprendida embarazada entabla esperando un hijo de Edward y mio un pedacito de nuestro amor del el y mio cosa que me iso sonreir me lleve mis manos al vientre y le dije hola bebe soy tu mami bella la que te ama mucho tranquilo bebe todo saldrá bien me tienes a mi yo te quered y te cuidare después a rato entraron los chicos los cuales me pidieron una explicación la cual con lagrimas le dije que Edward me abia abandonado que se abia ido del país y que solo me dejo una carta para despedirse los muchachos estaban muy enojados después que dijeron que si veían a Edward lo iban a matar con sus propias manos luego me preguntaron que iba hacer con el bebe cosa que le dije que tenerlo iba a tenerlo mi hijo no tiene la culpa de su padre los chicos se emocionaron diciendo que ellos iban hacer como sus tios los mas consentidos de todos les ise jurar que no le iban a decir a Edward nada sobre el bebe cosa que prometieron un poco dudosos al dia siguiente me dieron de alta y mis padres nisiquiera se avían pasado por el hospital me dieron de alta y rose me llevo a mi casa donde apenas llegue le dije a rosalie que me ayudara a empacar me pregunto que para que y le dije que me iba de la casa iba a alquilar un departamento pequeño para estar sola con mi hijo sin mi familia ella me ayudo a empacar y después irme al departamento que me avia dejado mis abuelos cuando murieron me intale ay con rosalie que dijo que no me dejaría sola que eramos una familia y que la familia no se olvida asi que ay estábamos rose y yo en ese departamento viviendo estaba en la computadora dos semanas después de mudarme al departamento cuando llego un mensaje a mi correo abri y me quede loca con lo que decía

SEÑORITA ISABELLA LE TENGO EL AGRADO DE DECIRLE QUE USTED A SIDO ACETADA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD DE ITAIA CON UNA BECA COMPLETA UNIVERSITÀ DEGLI STUDI DI SALERNO por favor avisarnos lo mas rápido posible

NO LO PODIA CREER EN A MEJOR UNIVERSIDAD Y LA MEJOR PAIS ME DAN UNA BECA PARA ESTUDIAR NO LO PUEDO CREER RAPIDAMENTE LLAME A OS CHICOS DISIENDOLES QUE TENIA QUE HABAR CON ELLOS AL RATO LLEGARON TOS Y LES DIJE

Chicos hace unas horas me llego un correo de una universidad de Italia y creo que voy a aceptar la beca quiero alejarme de todo lo que me daño quiero dar tiempo a tiempo espero que me entienda además todos se iran o del país a única que queda es rose ROSE TE QUIERES IR CONMIGO A ITALIA EN MI UNIVERSIDAD AY DISEÑO GRAFICO YO TE PUEDO ENSEÑAR E ITAIANO Y ASI ESTARIAMOS JUNTAS ROSE CORRIO HACIA MI DANDOME UN ABRAZO DICIENDOME QUE SI QUE SE IBA CONMIGO TODOS NOS FEICITARON Y NOS DIJERON QUE NOS VERIAMOS TODAS LAS VACACACIONES YA QUE QUERIAN VER CRECER A SU SOBRINO DESPUES DE ESO ME PUSE A VENDER TODOS MI VIENES EL DEPARTAMENTO Y EL CARRO QUE ME DEJARON MSI ABUELO PARA TENER ALGO DE DINERO PARA LS PRIMEROS MESES EN ITAIA CLARO BUSCARIA UN EMPLEO PARA SOSTENERME CON MI BEBEE al tiempo se fueron emmtt y alice la despedida fue muy triste pero quedamos estar comunicados y vernos todas la vacaciones y a las dos semanas nos toco a rose y ami ya que jasper ya tenia una semana de aver entrado a la academia militar estábamos muy nerviosas ya que yo tenia dos meses de embarazo y nos íbamos a un país que no conocíamos pero iba a luchar por mi bebe para darle todo lo que necesite llegamos al avión y nos sentamos serian 8 horas para legar a Italia para comenzar una nueva vida lejos de tdo e dolor que en este país tuve


	14. Chapter 14

Pov bella

Al llegar a Italia íbamos rose y yo y muchas maletas asi que pedimos ayuda bueno yo

Porque pues rose no sabia italiano ciao scusa dove posso trovare un taxi que significaba hola disculpa donde puedo buscar un taxi el muchacho muy amable me dijo ay cabina all'esterno dei locali aeroportuali asi que nos dirijimos a la salida como abia dicho el muchacho ya aviamos visto por internet un apartamento que estaba en venta asi que lo compramos y ya aviamos mandado nuestras cosas nos dirigimos ay al llegar enfrente a nosotras estaba un edificio muy bonito subimos en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso que es donde estaba el apartamento al entrar estábamos maravillados era lindo tenia o básico y mas abian unos muebles negros con rojo y las paredes eran blanca y el piso oscuro era muy bonito y abia tres habitaciones una de rose una mia y la otra va hacer la de mi bebe cuando nazca con rose nos pusimos a brincar al fin éramos independientes sin nadien que nos diga que hacer is padres eran otro caso cuando se enteraron que estaba embaraza me dijeron que ya no era su hija que era una desonra para la familia que de ahora en adelante yo para ellos estaba muerta a cambio la familia de rose al enterarse que rose se venia conmigo a Italia se pusieron muy felices después de celebrar con jugo ya que no puedo tomar por el embarazo nos fuimos cada una a su cuarto a arreglar todas sus cosas al entrar a mi cuarto todo era muy indo me imagino que el dueño anterior era artista o algo asi pues tenia todo muy bien decorado cosa que me gustaba empecé a desempacar toda mi ropa y la meti a mi closet saque mi lapto y la coloque en mi mesa de trabajo la encendí y inicie sección como no quería saber nada de Edward ni nada que me recordara a el borre mi face todo en lo que saliamos el y yo y me abri un nuevo face cambiándome el nombre por isa swan y de imediato le mande la solicitud a los muchachos quería cambiar de vida no quiero volver al pasado ya no sere esa niñita a la cual engañaron apartir de un seria una nueva persona la cual debi ser siempre apartir de mañana le empiezo a enseñar a rose el italiano y voy a ir al medico para ponerme en chequeo por el bebe rose me acompañaría y dentro de dos semana empezaba las clases en la universidad y también tenia que buscar un empleo con rose cenamos y cada una se fue a dormir ya que mañana seria un dia largo

Pov rosalie

No puedo creer que este en Italia junto con bella y voy a estudiar la carrera que me gusta bella se que esta mal ya no es la misma ya no es feliz como antes es mas cerrada con la gente no conmigo pero con la gente nueva si era seria jamás deja ver sus verdaderos sentimientos odie mucho a Edward cuando me entere todo lo que le iso a bella pensé que era un canalla porque no es para nada digno y ahora mi amiga embarazada con un bebe que va a venir al mundo sin un papa a su lado eso si va a tener todo el amor que bella y los chicos y yo e podramos dar va hacer el bebe mas lindo de todos bella me esta enseñando italiano asi cuando entre a la universidad no será tan difícil el idioma y estaba muy emocionado pues mañana era el primer ultrasonido de bella

Pov Edward

Aun me lamento todo lo que ise al dejar le esa carta a bella de ves de enfrentarla pero no podía lo que no sabia ella es que por dentro me voy a España muerto en vida pues con ellas se quedo todo mi ser aun recuerdo el ultimo beso que le di a bella antes que mi fmilia me llevara al aeropuerto pues en la misma noche de la graduación me iba al llegar a e me despedi de mi familia y me monte en el avión con lagrimas en los ojos pues en este país encontré toda la felicidad que un hombre puede tener y saben no voy a culpar a bella si me odiara con todos esos sentimientos y el dolor tan grande me quede dormido al llegar a España a la ciudad de Madrid tuve que ir a un baño rápido pues el estomago me iso revolver toda la comida después de mi malestar me dirigi a las maletas y mi cuadro el cual me iso bella el dia de nuestro aniversario quería tener al menos algo que tuviera su esencia me dirigi asia un taxi y me fui a mi nuevo departamento en el cual viviré en estos 4 años de carrera de inmediato al llegar tuve que ir a la universidad a buscar todos mis libros y mis cosas la universidad era super grande y linda al entrar a ellas fui directo a buscar mis cosas luego me dirigi a comprar el periódico necesito buscar un empleo para poder sustentarme en la ciudad estaba buscando empleos hasta que encontré algo perfecto se trataba de un pianista para tocar en eventos en e cual de inmediato llame y de inmediato me dieron el trabajo me fui a mi departamento y me empecé a instalar guarde toda mi ropa y mis pertenencias y deje solo afuera mi lapto y mi ceular me conecte en la lapto asi si solo veía la foto de balla tal ves asi pueda vivir sin ella pero cuando a busque en los contactos no estaba seguro me elimino busque isabella swan pero no salía mi bella ya no tenia face ni nada me acoste en la cama con frustración a ver al techo se que soy un corbarde y un idiota pero que mas puedo hacer mi bella jamás me ovidare de ella de sus besos de su sonrisa de sus ojos en su persona es la mujer que amo y que siempre amare ya en esos momentos mis mejillas ya estaba impregnadas de lagrimas y con solo mis sollosos me quede dormido en la oscuridad de mi departamento solo para siempre

Pov bellas

Me levante directo al baño a vomitar después me cambie y fui a desayunar con rose rápido pues hoy era a primera vez que vere a mi bebe nos fuimos con rose al medico el cual nos atendió muy bien y nos paso a una habitación donde me dijo que me cambiara y me pusiera una bata después entramos a su consultorio y empezó a examinarme hasta que llego la hora que roser y yo esperábamos ver el bebe el doctor me paso un gel muy frio por a barriga y de inmediato empezaron a sonar los latidos del corazón de mi bebe con su tom tom tom yo estaba tan feliz que las lagrimas se desplazaban por mi cara tal ves no todo fue tan mal en mi vida pues ahora tenia a alguien por quien vivir por mi bebe después de eso me dieron una fotografía del bebe y nos fuimos y ay comenzó todo a universidad los malestares del embarazo hacer maquetas todo estaba agotada pero tenia que darle un buen futuro a mi bebe que un dia se sienta orgullosa de su mama mi barriguita ya estaba un poco grande pues ya tenia cuatro meses de embarazo y estaba mas que feliz y ya también tenia trabajo era la asistente de una arquitecto famoso de aquí de Italia a rose también le iba bien en su carrera y abia conseguido un empleo de mesera en un restante diciendo que ella también tenia que aportar algo y alice y los muchachos estaba super bien en sus carreras también aunque nos estrañaban y nosotras también todos los meses que toca chequeo con los médicos a salir ay que enviarles la foto del crecimiento de su sobrino según me avian dicho estaban haciendo todo para venir al nacimiento del bebe los días eran muy largos para mi levantarme estudiar e ir a trabajar aunque me facina mi trabajo pues es sobre la carrera que estoy estudiando además que mi jefe es muy bueno es un hombre como de 40 años casado que nunca pudo tener hijos pues su esposa era estéril asi que me adopto como su hija me ayudaba y me explicaba o que tenia que hacer y me daba consejos para la carrera o quería mucho es como el papa que nunca el mio pudo ser para mi iban pasando los meses y mi embarazo iba avanzando muy rápido al pisar los 7 meses rosalie se volvió loca después de salir del medico que nos abia dicho por fin que iba a tener un varoncito ya que en los meses anteriores nunca se dejo ver creo que va hacer igual de timido que yo nos fuimos a comprarle ropita sus conjuntitos sus chupones biberones carriola cuna todo lo que se necesitaba aunque no compramos mucha ropa ya que alice nos dijo que ella quería comprarle ropa al bebe todos os chicos estaban muy felices en sus carreras siempre hablábamos por el chat y siempre emmtt se burlaba de mi diciéndome que parresia una ballena cosa que siempre me dejaba llorando y luego rose e decía que era un idiota mientras me consolaba tuve que poner mi carrera desde casa y solo iba a la universidad en los exámenes finales por o avanzado de mi embarazo y de edward no e sabido nada ni tampoco quiero saber del

Pov Edward

Estos últimos 7 meses en espaa an sido horribles para mi salud pues me mareo ,vomito me da por comer cual quier clase de cosas locas e ido al medico pero siempre me dicen que estoy perfecto y en mi carrera voy muy bien y igual en mi trabajo de pianista ya me avia comprado un carro para poder movilizarme por aquí y de bella no e sabido nada cuando llamo a mi casa me dicen que bella se fue del país y que no saben a donde cosa que me ponía muy mal donde se abra ido mi bella la quiero la necesito

Pov bella

Ya falta como un mes para tener a mi bebe entre mis brazos ya teníamos su cuarto listo se lo aviamos decorado de cars todo con carritos y ese estilo de cosas aun me acuerdo de las primeras pataditas que dio estaba con rose viendo tele cuando de repente paso patio mi bebe emocionada le dije a rose que de inmediato toco mi barriga y a ella también le patio fue un momento muy tierno además que rose y yo terminamos llorando también me acuerdo de mi primer antojo estaba durmiendo cuando me dio ganas de comer nutela con pepino cuando Sali a la sala a buscar mi antojo estaba rose estudiando me dijo que hacia a esas horas desierta y le dije es que me provoco comer nutela con pepino ella se me quedo viendo como un vicho raro y quien no quien comia nutela con pepino y ahora mírame esperando el nacimiento de mi bebe de mi razón de ser

Pov alice

Los primeros meses en Inglaterra fueron ago difíciles pero ahora me sentía mejor pero estraño mucho a mis jasper a bella que dia tras dia le va creciendo su bebe le dije a bella que no le comprara mucha ropa al bebe yo a escondidas estaba diseñándole la ropa pues va hacer mi primer sobrino emmtt estaba un poco apagado pues el y rose decidieron terminar su relación y quedar como amigos pero si al terminar la universidad se siguen queriendo volverán estoy planeando ir a Italia para el nacimiento del bebe de bella y emmtt me quiere acompañar mas que todo para ver a su rose

Pov bella

Estaba sentada en la computadora haciendo un trabajo para universidad cuando de repente siento correr algo por mis piernas al percatarme me quede en shock avia entrado en labor de parto me pare pero de inmediato sentí un contracción fuerte rápido grite ROSALIEEEEEEEEEE

La susodicha salió corriendo a ver que me pasaba que al ver e charco de agua salió corriendo al cuarto del bebe y trajo su maleta rápido llamamos un taxi e cual subimos y salimos a toda velocidad al hospital en el carro le mente la madre a todo el mundo y eso que yo no era grosera pero es que los dolores eran muy fuertes a legar al hospital me pusieron en una silla de ruedas y me llevaron a una habitación me acostaron mientras rose llamaba todos los chicos para decirle que ya iba a tener al bebe los cuales gritaron que faltaba todavía y decían que iban a estar aquí en unas horas los dolores eran muy fuertes y los doctores nada que llegaban al rato llegaron los doctores y me dijeron que ya estaba preparada para pujar asi que junto a rose a mi lado empecé a pujar todo lo que podía una y otra ves ya estaba exhausta hasta que el doctor dijo que ya veía la cabeza eso me dio animo para pujar mas asi que di dos empujones mas y se escucho el sollozo mas lindo de todos felicidades mama tienes un varón muy sano a mi se me salian las lagrimas de felicidad al fin lo tenia a mi lado cuando me lo dieron para que lo cargara me quede sorprendida pues era la mini copia de su papa me pidieron e nombre y con mucha seguridad les dije **anthony** swan rose que estaba a mi lado lo veía con adoracion pero se tuvieron que llevar al niño a limpiar mientras a mi me asaban a una habitación pero no se mas pues me quede dormida

Me desperté con un sollozo al despertar estaban todo los chicos emmtt ,alice,jasper y rosalie viendo al bebe como unos ciegos que veían la luz yo los miraba sonriendo hasta que alice me noto y empezó a saltar bella es bellísimo y es igual al padre yo e sonreí asistiendo rose se acerco a mi con e bebe en sus manos y me lo dio mi bebe mi Antoni era igual a su padre con cabello cobrizo sus mismos labios y su nariz Antoni empezó a sollozar y de repente abrió sus ojos que eran de un verde esmeralda bellísimos mi bebe era igual a su papa mi niño lo empecé a arrullarlo no se cuando pero los chicos ya se abian ido me imagino que para darme tiempo asolas con e bebe **anthony** era muy tranquilo y chiquito mi bebecito la única razón que yo sea lo que soy al tenerlo en los brazos dejo de sentir el vacio que su papa dejo al irse Antoni se adormilo y yo pase un rato mirándolo hasta que la puerta fue abierta y por ella paso rosalie me le quede mirando y con una lagrima descendiendo de mi mejilla le dije ros es igualito a Edward es su mini clon ella se me quedo viendo y asintió ella se me quedo viendo y me dijo bella se que este tema no te gusta hablarlo pero se o piensas decir a Edward me e quede mirando y le dije ros a principio pensé que si pero sabes el perdió el derecho el momento que se fue sin nisiquiera despedirse el no tiene el derecho de conocer a toni yo seré la madre y padre de mi hijo y además tiene muchos tios que lo consentirán y lo querrán muchísimo ay se acabo e tema al dia siguiente me dieron de alta a mi y a mi tony al llegar a la casa todos los chicos dijeron que se quedarían en colchonetas en la casa porque querían cuidar a toni era muy bonito ver a emmtt o jasper cargar a toni se ponía super chiquititos y cuando toni lloraba ellos también lo hacien diciendo que o habían lastimado el mas comico era emmtt que se ponía horas hablar con diciéndole que le iba a enseñar futbol y a jugar play y le decía que el será su tio favorito eran muy bueno con alice y cuando entre al cuarto de toni no lo podía creer el cuarto estaba lleno de juguetes y ropa alice le abia traido todo el closet como hasta los 12 años emmtt le trajo todos los juguetes posibles carritos, pelotas, legos,cuentos de todo y jasper le trajo soldados para que jugara mas un mini uniforme militar de lo mas cuchi pero no duro mucho pues los chicos a los tres días se tuvieron que ir pues tenían que volver a la universidad ahora mi vida era super feliz porque tenia a mi bebe conmigo el era mi príncipe e cual dia tras dia veía creer se ponía cada ves mas a Edward era como un recordatorio que Edward siempre estar cerca de mi me encontraba dándole el biberón a toni viéndolo como cerraba sus ojitos verdes y se quedaba dormido le saque los gases y lo acosté en su camina para después durar horas vigiando sus sueños porque al llegar a dormir yo me despertaba con pesadillas

Pov Edward

Todo iba super bien ya no me siento mal al fin ya no tenia ni mareos ni vómitos y menos ganas de comer tanto ahora me concentro en mi carrera y en mi nuevo trabajo como ayudante de un arquitecto me iba muy bien económicamente y de los chicos no volví a saber nada mas de ellos es como si se hubiesen perdido del mapa y de mi bella menos sabia no sabia nisiquiera si estaba bien me sentía super mal por a verla dejado asi pero se que si vuelvo no me va a perdonar nunca lo que le ise me sentía solo pues no tenia a nadien aquí en España no tenia ni a mi familia ni a mis amigos y menos a bella

Pov bella

Ya a pasado 9 meses desde que nació toni y mi vida no puede ser mejor tengo un hijo hermoso inteligente que ya dice mama mi bebe era super activo siempre se la pasa gateando en la casa y ya quiere empezar a caminar es muy independiente me acuerdo la primera vez que me dijo mama venia llegando de trabajar y lo fui a buscar a la guardería y apenas me vio dijo MAMAAMAMA yo Sali corriendo a donde estaba y le di millones de besitos y alod días dijo tia en su idioma algo asi como pia a rose y a mi nos dio gracias pues no pronunciaba la t sino la p mi bebe era un bebe muy lindo que hablaba un poco el español y e italiano algunas palabras como imbottigliare que es biberón siempre se la pasaba gritando imbottigliare imbottigliare cuando tenia hambre y quería su biberón mi bebe entre dos semanas lo bautizamos y todos los chicos van hacer padrinos jasper y alice serán los de agua y rosalie y emmtt los de bautizo


	15. Chapter 15

Pov bella

Hoy al fin era el bautizo de mi toni y los chicos avían llegado ya que isimos e bautizo en vacaciones para que ellos pudieran venir estaba vistiendo a mi niño con un trajecito blanco que lo hacia ver muy lindo me sentía algo triste hoy pues iba a bautizar a mi hijo y su padre no esta aquí para acompañarnos pero eso no es mi culpa el decidió su futuro en donde yo ni mi hijo figurabas en el me termine de arreglar y de arreglar a toni y fuimos a la sala donde nos esperaban todos los chicos para ir a la iglesia todos estaban vestidos muy elegantes dignos padrinos de mi hijo que los adoraba cada ves que los veía les gritaba pia y pio pues no pronuncia la t toni apenas vio a rose se le tiro en los brazos mi hijo quería a su tia como su segunda mama rose lo agarro en brazos y nos fuimos todos a la iglesia al llegar nos sentamos todos y el padre comenzó la misa luego llego el momento de bautizar a mi bebe rose lo renia cargado y al lado de ella estaba emmt juntos bautizaron a mi niño despues fuimos al departamento donde isimos una pequeña reunión con todos los invitados que eran pocos solo los chicos y mi jefe y su esposa que se habían vuelto parte de mi familia también además que querían a toni como su nieto y a mi como su hija mi bebe estaba super feliz con sus tios jugando yo estaba muy feliz aunque en el fondo extrañara a Edward con el alma a fiesta termino y todos se fueron los chicos se quedarían un mes según ellos para asar mas tiempo con su sobrino a si que todos se fueron s sus hoteles y yo me quede acostando a toni que avía quedado exhausto mi hijo ya estaba mas grande con tan solo 10 meses ya era mas activo su cabello es mas largo e igual de desordenado que el de su papa a mi bebe todas la noches lo bañaba y luego le daba de comer mientras le cantaba una canción a mi bebe le encanta la música después lo acostaba conmigo y los dos nos quedábamos dormidos y mi mejor despertador mi toni agarrándome la cara mientras yo trataba de no reir mi bebe me tocaba la nariz los ojos todo era muy curioso hasta que no puedo aguantar la risa y lo cargo asustándolo y e se rie mientras grita mami mi bebe cuanto lo amo si no fuera por el y los chicos no se como pudiera seguir mi vida al rato llegaron los chicos diciendo que querían llevas a toni al zoológico para que viera a los animales a todos nos pareció una buena idea asi que nos cambiamos y nos fuimos todos al zoológico mi bebe se lo paso en los brazos de sus tios quienes peleaban por cagarlo estaba super feliz por los animales otro que parecía niño era emmtt pues siempre se la pasaba jalando para ver animales como jirafas o hipopótamos me bebe se lo pasaba de lo mejor en el zoológico y los chicos estaban super felices compartiendo entre tios y sobrino después de ir al zoológico cada uno se fue a su hotel pues toni ya estaba muy cansado asi que me lo lleve a casa a dormir

Pov Edward

Me iba muy bien en mi carrera era el mejor de todos pero siempre tengo ese vacío como si me faltara algo pero nada me siento destruido como un títere que se mueve solo por sus hilos ya tengo amigos en España pero no los veo mucho me la paso o estudiando o trabajando mi vida se convirtió monótona

Pov rosalie

SOY LA MADRINA de toni el nicho mas lindo e inteligente que conozco es como mi hijo es la luz de bella y mia ase poco lo bautizamos y ahora planeamos su primer cumpleaños queremos festejárselo que mi bello banbino sea feliz

Pov bella

Mi bebe en pocos días cumple su primer añito y ya sabe caminar poco pero lo hace es muy cómico verlo venir asia mi con su andar torpe con sus pelos cobrizos pero rulos como los míos con su cara de niño sus ojos verdes a mi bebe le vamos hacer su cumple en una linda plaza de italia le vamos hacer su primer cumple de cars ya que es su muñeco favorito si me preguntan de Edward pues no se nada y saben no quiero saber tampoco donde se encuentra solo pido que este bien con eso estoy mas que feliz ahora yo tengo un hombre en mi vida de ojos verde que la primera ves que lo vi lo ame con toda el alma y ese es mi bebe toni

Días después cumpleaños de toni

Estaba en mi departamento vistiendo a toni para su cumple ya mi bebe va a tener un añito le estaba poniendo un pantalón azul con una cama blanca y unos converse se veía tan lindo mi bebe lo deje tomando tetero y me fui a cambiar yo hasta que escuche a toni llamarme MAMIIII lo fui a ver y ya se abia tomado todo su biberón lo deje en su cuarto jugando con sus carritos desde mi habitación lo podía escuchar diciendo pipipipi ruuuuuu mi niño ya quería hablar como lorito después recibí la llamada de ros diciendo que ya podía llevar a toni a su fiesta a si que lo cargue y lo lleve hasta e carro donde lo puse en su sillita después nos fuimos al parque de juego donde le arriamos a fiesta llegue a a fiesta y todos estaban ay mas todos los niñitos de la guardería de toni cuando me aserque a los chicos todos vinieron a felicitar a toni que estaba super feliz viendo todo lo que sus tios le prepararon por todos lados abian globos la torta de cars la piñata todo estaba muy lindo el único que no paresia tan feiz era emmtt me hacerqu le dije emm que te pasa BELLA ES QUE NO PUEDO CANTAR LAS CANCIONES PUES TODAS SON EN ITAIANO NISIQUIERA SE QUE DICEN DIJO CON UN PUCHERO ME E REI EMMTT ESTAMOS EN ITALIA Y TODA LA GENTE HABLA ITALIANO ANDA SIGUEME YO TE ENSEÑO UNA CANCION DALE DALE su Piñata Sueo Tumbalá PER Want Candy ES FACI EMMTT INTENTALO me fui a buscar a mi hijo que estaba jugando con sus amigos de la guardería con unos carritos de os personajes de cars me acerque a el y le tome fotos con sus amiguitos luego busque a los chicos y se tomaron fotos con toni y luego yo tome a mi hijo mientras le daba la cámara a ros mientras yo le daba un beso en el cachete mientras que el sonreía la foto era muy linda y a si pasaron la tarde jugando tomandonos fotos ya era tarde asi que teníamos que cantar cumpleaños tuni compleanno buon compleanno todos decían cantándole a toni feliz cumpleaños mi bebe se acerco con migo en mis brazos y tratar de apagar a velita que al final termine soplando yo todos los felicitaron y le dieron muchos regalos mi hijo se lo paso muy bien

Ya abian pasados varios días de el cumpleaños de tuni estaba en el trabajo ya me faltaba 2 años para terminar la carrera de arquitectura y estoy muy feliz porque a pesar de tener a toni e podido tener todo lo que quise cuando fui a buscar a toni a la guardería como siempre se me lanzo en los brazos diciendo mami mientras yo le doy muchos fecitos de repente toni se me queda viendo y me dice mami dov'è papà me pregunto viendo a todos lados me quede srprendida pues toni jamás abia preguntado por su papa me ise la que no abia escuchado y me fui con el a casa al llegar le conte a rose lo que toni me pregunto y ella me dijo que tenia que contarle algo sobre su papa si que en la noche cuando iba a acostar a toni e dije amor hoy me dijiste donde esta tu papi verdad e se me quedo viendo con los ojitos grandes y verdes mientras asintia asi que le dije amor tu papi esta de viaje el trabaja mucho asi que no lo puedes conocer e se me quedo viendo y me dijo papi no quele a toni NO AMOR NO ES ESO tu papi no sabe que tu ya naciste un dia te vendrá a ver si mi vida además tienes unos tios que te quieren mucho o ya tu no quieres a tio osito y tio jass el se me quedo viendo y con una sonrisa me dijo si yo quielo a tio osito y ti jaf le di un besito y le empece a contar un cuento hasta que se quedo dormido me fui a mi cuarto y ya no pude parar mis lagrimas mi bebe me pregunta por su papa el ser que me iso tanto daño al no le importe y a irse asi solo dejándome una carta me destruyo en mil pedazos y mi toni que no tiene la culpa de lo que iso su padre además como busco a Edward si nisiquiera me dijo a donde se iba y que le iba a decir a Edward hola tiempo sin verte desde que me abandonaste a propósito te acuerdas el dia que tuvimos sexo en el salón pues ese dia quede embarazada de toni nuestro hijo de un año no no le iba a decir eso no el decidió irse

3 años después

Me encontraba en la cocina haciendo el almuerzo pues toni ya llegaba del preescolar asi que debía apurarme de repente siento como se abre la puerta por donde entra rosalie con mi bello hijo a su lado quien corrió asia a mi gritando hola mami hoy jugué mucho y pente dibujo para ti me mostro un dibujo donde según el saliamos rosalie el y yo con pintura lo felicite mientras le daba un beso y le decía que le vamos a poner el dibujo en la nevera y cuando vengan sus tios se los mostramos debo decir que estoy nerviosa pues mañana ya me graduó de arquitecto y voy hacer socia en una agencia de re modelaje de casas y ese estilo con mi jefe rose también estará pero ella como la parte diseñadora n puedo creer que ya este casi graduada con mi hijo de 4 años con mis amigos tengo un buen sueldo y vivimos muy bien ya me avia cambiado de apartamento a una casa pequeña donde vivíamos todos cómodos y donde rose y yo tenemos nuestras bibliotecas para poder trabajar mi hijo era un lindo niño de 4 años muy listo y bello ya es mas alto su cabello lo tiene cortado un poco sus ojos verdes y sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas es todo un encanto después de hablar un rato con mi hijo y rose comimos entre bromas después rose se iba a trabajar y yo me quedaba con toni mami me llamo mi hijo quielo vel TV me dijo que quería ver a los paginos mágicos asi que le encendí la tv y con el en mis piernas nos pusimos a ver a os padrinos mágicos a rato mi bebe se quedo dormido asi que lo cargue y lo lleve a su cama donde le puse la pijama y lo deje acostado mientras dormía su siesta mientras yo me dirijia a mi estudio hacer unos planos de la casa de la señora perli los planos eran de una casa de dos piso muy linda y grande estaba concentrada en mi trabajo que me asusto el teléfono lo conteste y dije chiao chiao bella soy enrique era mi jefe bella tengo la posibilidad de abrir en estados unidos una empresa de arquitectura y re modelaje y quiero que seas la presidenta haya ya que manejas el idioma y conoces como se mueve todo por aya y que me dices aceptas ser mi socia y la jefa en estados unidos yo estaba atonica esto es lo que e estado esperando toda mi vida asi que rápido le conteste me encantaría enrique pero sabes que tengo que terminar de graduarme mañana y toni sale de clases en dos semanas asi que podemos estar viajando a estados unidos en un mes el estaba super feliz y me dijo que iba a arreglar todo buao estaba super feliz por esta oportunidad Sali del cuarto y justo venia llegando rosalie se me quedo viendo y dijo que pasa bella asi que la senté y le dije rose enrique quiere que sea su socia y que me valla a estados unidos para hacer la presidenta del negocio rose estaba asombrada eso no es todo rose quiero que te vallas conmigo como mi diseñadora se me quedo viendo y salto a abrazarme diciendo que si estábamos super felices que estábamos que pegábamos gritos en unos de esos gritos se paro toni que se nos quedo viendo y dijo mami que pasa no me dejan bomir los siento mi cielo es que tu tia rose y yo estamos muy felices quieres que te cuente el asintió con su cabecita lo senté en mis piernas y le dije amor sabes que mami es de otro país junto con tu tia rose y tus tios verdad el asintió de nuevo bueno amor a mami le dieron trabajo alla en estados unidos junto a tu tia rose asi que nos vamos a vivir a ya vas el se me quedo viendo y me dijo mami ya n voy a vel a mis amigitos no mi cielo pero te prometo que en vacaciones vendremos para aca ara que veas a tus amiguitos y a tus abuelitos enrique y kati quieres eso el asintió feliz aunque ellos no eran sus abuelos lo querían como tal y a mi como a su hija mi bebe ya estaba un poco emocionado le dije que tenia que practicar su español desde bebe le enseño a hablar el italiano pero también le enseñe a hablar un poco español pues cada ves que vienen sus tios tiene que hablar el español pues ellos no hablan italiano le dije a mi toni que nos iríamos después que el saliera del colegio

Pov rosalie

No puedo creer que vuelva a estados unidos volveré a ver a mis padres a mi familia estoy muy feliz no me quejo que con bella y toni e vivido feliz pero quiero estar en mi país en mi casa y ahora voy como toda una profesional a bella y a mi nos costo mucho graduarnos pero lo isimos con honores

Pov bella

Hoy era mi graduación al fin soy arquitecta ahora toda la gente que me dijo que no podría salir adelante siendo madre soltera y con una carrera tan fuerte tendrán que morderse su lengua me evante temprano y ise el desayuno y a los minutos sentí unos pasitos que venían del pasillos al voltearme ay estaba mi bebe con su pijama de ositos me vio me sonrio y vino corriendo asia mi hola mami me decía mientras yo lo cargaba y e acostaba su cabeza en mi hombro hola amor como amaneció me bello príncipe ben mami tengo tueño me decía mientras se estrujaba los ojitos lo se amor pero mira mami te preparo tu comida favorita le dije mientras le mostraba las panquecas con chocolate el se me quedo viendo feliz para después darme un besito mami ele la mami mas linda de todas me decía yo le di un beso mientras lo ponía en el suelo para que se fuera a la mesa a sentar el salió corriendo a la mesa y se sentó mientras encendía el tv y ponía unas comiquitas de bob esponja me dirigi a la habitación de rose y la desperté para que viniera a comer y como mi hijo casi salió corriendo a la mesa a comer me senté con ellos y comimos entre platicas después de comer bañe a toni para arreglarlo para ir a mi universidad para mi graduación le puse un un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca y sus converses negras lo peine y le dije que se fuera a ver comiquitas mientras que su tia y yo nos vestíamos mi hijo salió corriendo a la sala a ver a tv mientras yo me cambiaba me puse un vestido largo azul con unos tacones altísimos en estos años ya e aprendido a dominarlos me maquille y me puse unos zarcillos y me lisaba el cabello pero dejándome algunos tirabuzón al salir del cuarto mi hijo se me quedo viendo y dijo mami esta guspa gracias amor tu también estas guapo a los minutos salió rose con un vestido rojo pasión y unos tacones igual de altos que los mios asi que con toni de la mano bajamos asi mi carro nos montamos y partimos asi la universidad al llegar nos conseguimos con el señor enrique y su esposa que venían a la graduación y también iban a cuidar a toni mientras nosotras entibamos en el escenario me despedi de toni diciéndole que mama venia en un rato y los deje en su asiento para irme al mio a ros ele tocaba en otra fila por ser de otra carrera asi que me sente con mis compañeros mientras esperábamos que comenzara todo al rato apareció e directo en el escenario pidiendo silencio pues la graduación estaba por comenzar yo estaba mas que nerviosa ya con mi traje negro y mi sombrero en acto comenzó y el director comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes cuando fue mi turno me pare nerviosa y subi al escenario donde me entregaron mi diploma y mi medalla mientras me tomaban fotos con los profesores luego fue el turno de las otras carreras donde también como yo rose subió al escenario recibió su medalla y su diploma después de eso todos tiramos nuestros sombreros y luego nos fuimos todos a estar con su familia a pena iba saliendo a encontrarme con mi bebe este venia corriendo asi mi gritando mami de inmediato lo agarre y o cargue mientras este me daba besitos en la cara yo ya estaba llorando baje a mi bebe y me puse a su nivel amor toma esto va hacer tuyo porque sin ti no lo hubiese logrado e dije mientras le colocaba mi medalla este quedo viéndola y luego me abrazo ya para entonces yo estaba llorando pues en un momento asi yo no tenia ni a mis papas ni a mis hermanos luego vinieron el enrique y su esposa quienes me felicitaron a mi y luego a rose después nos fuimos a tomar las fotos en familia tanto como yo y rose estábamos sola le dijimos a el señor enrique y a su esposa que se tomaran la foto con nosotras pues eran parte de nuestra familia la foto quedo muy linda todos y yo y mi bebe cargado en mis brazos en otra salíamos mi toni y yo nada mas y en la otra salíamos rose y toni y yo la graduación fue muy linda luego nos fuimos a casa donde abrimos con una botella de champan y brindamos con todos después de eso ya éramos todas unas profesionales y asolo faltaba una semana para irnos a estado unidos y nosotras estábamos empacando toda la ropa pues dejaremos todos los muebles pues no venderemos la casa la dejaremos para cuando vengamos en vacaciones como se lo prometí a toni ya a cambio aviamos comprado una linda casa muy grande y inda ahora me encontraba en mi estudio guardando todos los papeles y ese tipo de cosa hasta que agarre e teefono y marque el numero de emmtt no hablaba con el desde que me gradue ya que no pudo venir pues el estaba también a los días de graduarse junto con alice lo llame y me contesto enseguida bellita como estas bien emm te llamaba para hacerte una propuesta dime beita de que se trata bueno emmtt ahora soy la presidenta de una empresa de aquictectura y remodelación y quiero que seas mi abogado en la empresa además que rose será mi diseñadora y no te e contado lo mejor pues el trabajo e en estados unidos y dime emmtt aceptas ser mi abogado emmtt por el otro lado del teléfono estaba mudo hasta que salió de trance y me dijo enserio bella pues si acepto a además volveré a mi casa con mi familia y tendre a mis rose conmigo y dime cuando tengo que estar en estados unidos le dije bueno emmtt a mas tardar dos semanas emmtt estaba feliz me dijo que nos veríamos en una semana pues quería ver a su rose y a su sobrino lo antes posible me despedi del diciéndole que nos veríamos en una semana y corte la llamada llame a rose y le dije lo de emmtt cosa que la iso ponerse feliz pues ellos dos se seguían amando pero ellos decidieron esperar hasta que ambos terminaran con su carrera y pues ahora os dos están libres para volver a estar juntos


	16. Chapter 16

Pov bella :

Me encontraba haciéndole las maletas a toni pues mañana a primera hora nos íbamos al aeropuerto directo a estados unidos mi toni estaba un poco triste pues no volvería a ver a sus amiguitos pero o convencí diciendo que tendría mas y que en estados unidos tendría también amiguitos bueno rose era otro caso teni las maletas desde hace una semana estaba emocionada por irse y ver a emmtt el cual la llama todos los días se peguntaran que de la vida de alice pues esta bien ya termino su carrera y también se ira estados unidos con emmtt para estar con su jasper que ya era general

Pov Edward

Ya an pasado 4 años desde que no veo a bella ni a los chicos que al enterarse lo que le ise a bella me dejaron de hablar ya me gradué de arquitectura y ahora trabajo solo ya tengo mi mini agencia pero tengo planeado volver a estados unidos a buscar bella quiero saber que esta bien y quiero que me de la oportunidad de tener algo con ella pero eso lo veo muy difícil tal ves bella ya este casada y hasta con hijo además que no e sabido nada de ella en estos 4 años siempre que voy a estados unidos a ver a mis papas le pregunto si an sabido de bella y me dicen que no que bella no ha vuelto a ver a sus papas pues según me dijeron mis papas bella se fue peleada con su familia los chicos si sabían donde estaba pero se negaban a hablar conmigo jasper siempre que voy a estados unidos me ignora y siempre que voy llegando el se va de viaje todas las vacaciones a otro país pero pronto volveré a estados unidos y la buscare y le pediré perdor a si sea de rudillas no puedo vivir sin bella todos estos años e vivido como un iñapo que slo trabaja y estudia que siente un vacio gigantesco

Pov bella

Aquí me encontraba con rose y toni saliendo de la casa donde vivir todos estos años con mi familia dirigiéndome al país donde ame y también aprendí a odiar mi bebe estaba al lado mio con rose nos montamos en el carro y nos fuimos al aeropuerto donde guardamos todas las maletas y nos fuimos a avión mi bebe esta muy emocionado y a la ves nervioso pues era su primera ve en avión nos montamos mientras yo le sacaba a toni unos colores y unas hojas para que se entretuviera en e viaje pero a la hora se quedo dormido mientras rose y yo charlábamos algo nerviosa al volver a nuestro país después de tantos años

7 horas después

Me encontraba bajando del avión pisando piso estadounidense sentía algo como una alegría pero a la ves una gran tristeza nos bajamos y nos fuimos en un taxi hasta la casa que compre mi toni se encontraba viendo todo con asombro se va a emocionar cuando sepa que la casa donde vamos a vivir queda enfrente del center park donde podrá jugar y mas se va a alegrar cuando llegue a a nueva casa y vea el regalo que le tengo nos detuvimos en una linda casa nos bajamos y entramos a la casa toni veía todo sorprendido pues esta casa era e doble de grande que la de Italia mi toni vino hasta mi y me dijo mami esta casa es bonita dijo hablando español en el cual abia mejorado muchísimo pero aun le faltaba le ise señas a rose para que le tapara ya los ojos a toni y asi l iso mi hijo enseguida dijo mami por que me tapan los ojos tranquilo amor es una sorpresa que te tengo fu hasta el patio y saque de su casita al cachorro y se o deje en los bracitos a toni que enseguida rose le quito las manos vio al cachorrito con adoración y con una gran sonrisa La mamma è un cane amor aquí se le dicen perros pero si es un cane te gusta va hacer tuyo le dije mientras e sonreía mientras el cargaba su perrito un cachorro de labrador retriver amor tienes que escojerle un nombre a tu perito como le quieres llamar se quedo pensativo y de inmediato dijo max mi cane se llama max le avia comprado e perrito para que asi pueda acoplarse a el país y al idioma rose lo veía como yo con una gran sonrisa de inmediato sac su celular y le tomo una foto diciéndole toni mira una foto de inmediato mi hijo saco su mejor sonrisa la cual era igual a la de su padre y dijo formaggio ( queso ) después de es le enseñamos a mi hijo su cuarto el cual era de superman ya que estaba de moda ese muñeco apenas entro dijo superman dijo corriendo entrando a cuarto de color azul y rojo con a cama de suerman y todos los accesorios el estaba muy feliz y me alegraba que mi bebe fuera feliz le dije a rose que iba a salir con mi toni a comprarle algunos juguetes y un poco de ropa ella asepto diciendo que ella se quedaría desempacar asi que tome a mi toni de la mano y salimos de la casa en a entrada abia una camioneta nueva que mande a comprar para poder moverme con toni y ahora con su perrito max lo monte en el carro en su sillita mientras encendía el carro y prendía la radio que justo estaban cantando unos trios itaianos llamados y volo y de inmediato mi bebe se puso a cantar en su perfecto itaiano

Che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole,  
n'aria serena doppo na tempesta!  
Pe' ll'aria fresca pare gia` na festa,  
che bella cosa na jurnata 'e sole.

Ma n'atu sole  
cchiu` bello, oje ne',  
'o sole mio, sta 'nfronte a te!

O sole, 'o sole mio,  
sta 'nfronte a te,  
sta 'nfronte a te!

Al rato yo también cantaba con el en italiano

Quanno fa notte e 'o sole se ne scenne,  
me vene quase 'na malincunia.

Me acuerdo una ves que íbamos asiando mi toni rose y yo por unas de las plaza de Italia y toni vio a unos chicos cantando música italiana en un pequeño escenario y se dubio a cantar con los muchachos quienes los veían con entusiasmo mi hijo canto bellísimo el cantaba muy lindo a final todos terminaron aplaudiéndole a toni junto con rose y conmigo mientras que el asia reverencia me pare en unos de los centros comerciales y baje a toni y lo agarre de la mano y empezamos a caminar mientras veíamos cosas de repente toni vio un oca de juguete y me arrastro hasta dentro mientras me decía mami giocattolo giocattolo mi amor aquí se dice juguete le decía mientras entrabamos a la tienda le compre a toni una figura de acción de superman con una capa ya que su tio emmtt le dijo que cuando llegara le iba a enseñar a jugar futbol y a jugar con el superman asi que ya tenia su capa ya que su tio emmtt tenia el cinturón seguimos caminando por las tiendas hasta que alguien me llamo ISABELLA al voltearme meque impactada pues ay se encontraba mi mama y mis hermanos los cuales me saludaron mi mama se me quedo viendo para luego decirme n me piensas saludar yo Sali de mi transe y la salude un poco seca pues aun me acuerdo de lo que me dijeron cuando se enteraron que estaba embarazada de toni el cual estaba en mi lado sin entender nada baje a su lado y le hable en italiano para que mi familia no entendira amore mio sono i tuoi zii e Eleazar Kate e lei è il tuo renne nonna ricorda che vedete di loro parla un (mi amor ellos son tus tios kate y eleazar y ella es tu abuela renne te acuerdas que te hable una ves de ellos) el se me quedo viendo y asintió antes de contestarme igual en italiano Sono ragazzi come mamma zia rosa e zio e nonno aguelitos emmtt e enrique (mami ellos son tios como tia rose y tio emmtt y aguelitos como abuelo enrique ) si amore le dije mi mama y mis hermanos no entendían nada de repente mi mama se me quedo viendo y dijo isabella el es tu hijo que pregunta mas ovbia asi que rápido le conteste si mama el es mi hijo Anthony pero le decimos tony mi mama se le quedo viendo y iso lo que nunca pensé se le arodillo a mi hijo y le dijo hola toni mucho gusto yo soy renee tu abulita mi hijo se le quedo viendo y luego a mi para pedirme autorización la cual le dije que si con la cabeza y mi hijo de inmediato la abrazo para luego decirle en español hola abuelita renne dijo con su acento itaiano mi mama se le quedo viendo mientras lloraba ella se levanto y me dijo isabella puedo hablar contigo mi hijo me veía con su mano en las mias a si que le dije perché non ti piace sapere i vostri ragazzi (amor porque no vas a conocer a tus tios) el asintió asi que le dije amis hermanos que se alejaran un poco con Anthony antes le averti que toni no hablaba mucho español mis hermanos le agarraron la mano y se fueron a sentar a una mesa un poco alejada de nosotros respire profundo y le dije dime renee que me tienes que decir ella se me quedo viendo y me dijo hija se que me e portado malicimo contigo tu papa y yo todos estos años emos estados preocupados por ti por no saber donde estabas como estabas yo la deja hablar todo lo que pude hasta que me canse y le dice ya renee sabes estoy cansada ustedes me sacaron de sus vidas al enterarse que estaba embarazada me dijeron que yo no era mas su hija me votaron nunca se preocuparon por mi y sabes no es el momento para que mis heridas sanen a si que te pido mi espacio igual el de mi hijo yo te buscare en e momento que este preparada para hablar me despedi de ella y llame a toni que enseguida vino a mi lado mientras se despedí de sus tíos con la mano yo igual que el me despedi con la mano de mis hermanos agarre a toni de la mano y salimos de centro comercial yo estaba que lloraba pero no lo podía hacer tengo que ser fuerte por mi hijo salimos del centro comercial nos montamos en el carro y nos fuimos a nuestra casa al llegar a ella baje a toni con sus nuevo juguetes y entramos a la casa toni Salió corriendo para buscar a su perrito max rose iba saliendo de su cuarto y apenas me vio me dijo que pasa bella me sente a su lado y le dije rose estaba con toni paseando por el centro comercial cuando me llama a voltearme estaba mi mama y mis hermanos mi mama me pidió perdón pero no si perdonarla fueron mucho insultos en todos estos años además que todavía me acuerdo de lo que me iso cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de toni me iso que le presentara a toni a su abuela me dijo que la perdonara pero le pedi tiempo en eso venia toni con max en sus brazos se le quedo viendo a rose y le dijo tia hoy conocía a mi abu reene y a mis tios rose se le quedo viendo y le dijo que fino me niño me alegro que los hayas conocidos después de esa platica toni y y nos fuimos a arreglar nuestras cosas primero fuimos al cuarto de toni donde sacamos su ropa de su maleta y la guardamos en su closet luego bañe a toni y le puse la pijamas para después decirle que iba a arreglar mis cosas que se quedara jugando con su tia rose y max y sin mas toni salió corriendo para buscar a a su tia me fui a mi cuarto que era grande y guarde toda mi ropa luego me fui a mi estudio para arreglar mis cosas mi estudio consistía en una arte para el trabajo y la otra era mi cuarto de arte asiq eu ella avia ya mis cuadros y fotos de toni desde que nació en las paredes todos los lindos momentos cuando le empezaron a salir los dientes cuando camino por primera vez ,cuando lloro todo lo tenia en fotos era mi inspiración para pintar termine de arreglar el cuarto y baje a jugar un rato con mi hijo quien se encontraba en la sala jugando con max de repente suena el timbre y toni sale corriendo a abrir la puerta para después gritar tio jas y saludarlo como militar cosa que nos daba mucha risa luego abrazo a jasper y le dijo que teni aun perrito jasper entro a la casa con toni en sus brazos mientras no saludaba a rose y ami jasper estaba mas cambiado estaba mas musculoso y la cara ya la tenia de un hombre como tal asi que con jasper y rose decidimos pedir una pizza para comer asi que llamamos y pedimos una grande y a la media hora llego nos sentamos todos en la mesa y empezamos a comer mientras platicábamos ya jasper tenia un mes de aver salido de la academia militar y ahora estaba buscando trabajo como guardaespaldas asi que le dije jas sabes que ahora voy a vivir aquí y tendre la empresa y como toda nueva empresa y negocio quiero un guardaespaldas no para mi sino para toni ya que el tendrá que ir a la escuela y todo eso y me moriría se le pasara algo que dices aceptas ser el guardaespaldas de toni a si me sentiría mucho mejor pues mi hijo se encontraría protegido jasper encantado acepto diciendo que para el seria un honor proteger a su lindo sobrino después planeamos que el seria su guardaespaldas del lunes a sábado los domingo los tendría libre pues ese dia yo lo paso con mi hijo luego de eso mi toni se despidió de su tio y se fue a dormir estaba cansado y con e cambio de horario mas luego de eso todos nos despedimos y nos fuimos a dormir pues mañana rose y yo tendríamos que madrugar para ir a la empresa y aviamos conseguido una guardería que cuidara a toni mientras no an comenzado las clases en las mañana y en la tarde jasper lo llevaba a clases de futbol donde lo abia escrito para que no se aburriera y estuviera entretenido según el quería aprender rápido asi cuando su tio emmtt legara el ya sabría jugar futbol y le ganaría asi que ya teníamos todo listo emmtt llegaba en tres días después de acostarme estaba medio dormida cuando siento que mi cama se hunde asi que al moverme mi bebe estaba acostado al lado mio a si que lo abrace y lo acerque mas a mi que enseguida puso su carita en mi pecho oliéndome para acostarse a dormir siempre lo asia en la madrugada se cambia de su cuarto y se acuesta conmigo y asi con el en mis brazos me quedaba dormida a la mañana siguiente me levante y me fui a bañar luego desperté a toni para cambiarlo para llevarlo a la guardería mientras el se cambiaba yo me ponía la ropa para la oficina que consistía en una falda larga de tuvo pegada a mi cuerpo una camisa blanca pegada y unos tacones y mi cabello suelto me maquille un poco a mi toni le abia puesto un pantalón y una camisa junto con sus tenis y le puse su volso donde estaba la ropa para el futbol cuando salimos a la sala ya estaba rose lista como yo y junto a ella estaba un jasper de traje los salude a los dos y le dije a jasper que yo llevaría a toni a a guardería y el se quedaría para llevarlo a su clase de futbol y uego lo traería a la casa asi que comimos y salimos de la casa monte a toni en el el carro y nos fuimos llegamos a una bonita guardería muy linda o deje diciéndolo que lo amaba y que lo veria en la noche y que le isiera caso a su tio jasper en todo le di un beso y me despedí de jasper y me fui con rose a la empresa a legar fui directo con rose a mi oficina ay le dije a rose todo lo que íbamos hacer y que primero tenemos que conseguir nuevos arquitectos de prestigio para la empresa a si que íbamos a poner en el periódico que e buscaban aquictectos estuve habando con rose un rato hasta que tuvimos que ir a darles la bienvenida a la empresa a los empleados todos me parecieron muy simpáticos les dije que esperaba de ellos lo mejor asi que después de eso rose se fue a su oficina y yo a a mia la empresa ya estaba en movimiento desde hace una semana pero hoy es que yo me incorporo ya teníamos varias propuestas de casas y remodelaciones asi que necesitare un buen equipo estaba viendo todo los casas cuando mi secretaria toca mi puerta la dejo a entrar y me dice que ahí un señor afuera que quiere hablar conmigo asi que rápido le digo que lo deje entrar me areglo en a silla y de repente entra un emmtt por la puerta vestido de traje me le quede viendo para luego levantarme a abrazarlo pero emmtt que haces aquí pensaba que llegabas mañana bueno bellita ya no podía aguantar verlas asi que aquí estoy a tus servicios lo abrase y luego e conte todo sobre la empresa y le dije a mi secretaria que llevara a emmtt a su oficina que casualmente quedaba al lado de la de rose después de eso segui con mi trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo que fui a buscar a roelie y a emmtt para comer nos fuimos a un restaurante cercano a la empresa donde comimos entre platica emmtt nos contaba que apenas lego se vino a la empresa que avia llegado con alice pero esta apenas lego al aeropuerto se fue a buscar a jasper le conte a emmtt que jasper es ahora el guardaespaldas de toni asi que me imagino que alice estaba con jasper y toni después de comer cada uno volvió a su oficina a trabajar pues mañana comenzaba las entrevistas para los arquitectos después de salir de trabajar me fui a un centro comercial para comprare a mi toni las cosas para case aunque falta quiero tener todo listo desues de eso me fui a la casa y al abrir la puerta mi hijo venia corriendo hasta mi diciéndome que su tia alice estaba aquí le dije si amor ya se dime donde esta me guio hasta la sala donde estaba alice con jasper esta apenas me vio se me lanzo en sima a abrazarme hola velita como estas me estrañastes me dijo saltando si alice te estrañe luego jasper me dijo que todo el dia fue tranquilo me dijo que mi tony era un nato en el futbol que de ver de enseñaro a elmi toni le enseñaría a todos esos niños al rato llego rose con emmtt quien vio a toni y lo cargo diciéndole hola mi enano como estas te estrañe muchísimo y te compre muchos juguetes dspues te os traigo y cuéntame me dijo tu mama que me querías ganar en futbol y que te avias metido en clases come te fue mi tni se le quedo viendo y le dijo tio preparatevi perché si guadagna il (preparate porque te ganare) emmtt se me quedo viendo con un ojo de mas asi que le traduci emmtt dice que te prepares porque te va a ganar ay emmtt se le escapo una carcajada y le dijo a toni buena suerte con eso enano asi que después de eso toni le mostro a emmtt su nuevo perrito el cual se le lanzo a emmtt apenas lo vio y empezó a lamerlo todo emmtt estaba encantado mientras me decía que bien que le abia comprado un perrito a Anthony asi e y toni odran jugar con e asi que de inmediato me pidió permiso para sacar a toni a jugar al center park con max yo lo veía comica pues paresia un niño pidiéndole permiso a su mama para jugar les di permiso y los dos salieron junto a un perro

Pov Edward

Estaba asiendo mis maletas pues hoy mismo salgo a estados unidos mi empresa la dejare aquí encargada de un socio me ire a mi casa con mi familia buscare trabajo por alla y buscare a bella y le pediré perdón or todo que ise después de empacar agarre mis maletas y me fui al aeropuerto despidiéndome de España donde tanto sufri después de eso me monte en el avión

8 horas después

Al fin el viaje avia terminado al fin estoy en mi casa en mi país de inmediato pedi un taxi y me fui a mi casa llegando de sorpresa cuando toque el timbre me abrió una sonriente esme que a verme se me tiro en os brazos llorando hola mami como estas ella se me quedo viendo mientras me daba besos en la cara mi vida pero que haces aquí bueno mami me vine a vivir a e país y me pienso quedar unos días con ustedes pues los extrañe mucho mi mama me abrazo y me guio a dentro de la casa donde mi hermanita ya no tan pequeña se encontraba sentada en e mueble ya mi hermanita ya tiene 16 añitos ya es toda una mujer apenas me vio como mama se me tiro a los brazos yo igual que con mama la abrace luego les conte todo diciéndoles que me quedaba luego de eso subi a mi vieja habitación y me acoste en mi cama pues estaba muy cansado aquí pase tantos lindos recuerdos despues de eso me quede dormido me desperté a dia siguiente baje y me encontré con mi papa en la sala desayunando l salude y me puse a desayunar con el luego me puse a leer el periódico pero todo me parecía aburrido hasta que vi un articulo que decía que se buscaban arquitectos buenos para una empresa de arquitectura y remodelaje la empresa se llamaba la bella Italia al parecer era una empresa de italianos asi que subi a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a la empresa a buscar empleados pero antes llame a unos de mis contctos para que me hablaran de la empresa como dije la empresa era de unos italianos que eran socios una mujer y un hombre la mujer al parecer era una epidemia en Italia igual que el hombre la mujer es la que se esta encargando de la empresa aquí en estados unidos asi que me arregle y me fui a la empresa a ver si corria con suerte de conseguir trabajo


	17. Chapter 17

Pov bella :

Después que llegaron emmtt y toni de su paseo con max le ofreció a emmtt quedarse en una habitación de arriba pero este se excuso diciendo que se quedaría con sus padres porque os extrañaba asi que el y alice se fueron y a la media hora jasper también se diciéndome que mañana estaría aquí a la primera hora asi que después que los chicos se fueron entre rose y yo arreglamos un poco la casa estábamos decididas a contratar unas empleadas pues la dos trabajábamos y no nos daba tiempo después de arreglar un poco la sala cargue a toni que se había quedado dormido en el sofá me imagino que estaría cansado por sus clases de futbol asi que lo cargue y lo lleve asia su habitación donde con cuidado de que no despertara lo cambia poniéndole la pijama después me fui hasta mi cuarto de baño y llene la tina con agua tibia me desvestí y entre en la tina para relajarme un poco pues con la empresa estoy full y sin pensar que mañana empiezan las entrevistas con los arquitectos después de tomar mi baño me fui a mi habitación donde me puse la pijama y rápido me meti a la cama para dormir estaba dormida cuando sentía que me movían de la cama asi que con todo el sueño del mundo me levante y ay se encontraba toni con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas asi que lo cargue

- que te pasa mi bebe no puedes dormir

el se me quedo viendo y me dijo

- mami tengo malos sueños puedo dolmil contigo

yo rápido le ise un espacio en la cama y el enseguida se acostó a mi lado metiéndose en un huequito entre mi barriga para que yo lo abrazara después de eso los dos nos quedamos dormidos .

A la mañana siguiente me levante con el sofocante ruido del despertador asi que rápidamente lo apague me levante de a cama sin despertar a toni y me fui a bañar al salir de la ducha me cambie me puse una falda de tubos negra y una camisa roja con una chaqueta negra y unos tacones negros me maquille un poco y use brillo en los labios ya estando lista decidí despertar a toni que seguí rendido en mi cama me acerque a el y le dije

-amor toni despierta- el se movio pero no despertó este niño tenia el sueño muy pesado asi que tuve que tomar armas en el asunto

- toni amor si no te despiertas no te voy a llevar en la tarde al parque con max

mi hijo de inmediato despertó y se me quedo viendo con esa gran sonrisa mientras me decía enserio mami vamos al paque con max me le quede viendo con amor mi hijo era mi mayor tesoro como me le vy a negar a algo asi que le dije si amor en la tarde pero ahora tienes que bañarte enseguida mi hijo salió corriendo de la cama mientras se quitaba la ropa camino a su baño a los minutos entro una rose con cara cómica oye bella porque ay un niño corriendo desnudo por la casa me le quede viendo y ambas estallamos en carcajadas al calmarnos le dije a rose que iba a cambiar a toni asi que me dirigí a su cuarto cuando llegue toni ya estaba bañado y me esperaba en toallas mientras veía comiquitas me acerque a su closet y de el saque un pantalón negro y le puse una camisa blanca que tenia un dibujo de una corbata muy cómico le puse sus zapatos deportivos negros y lo peine al estar listo toni Salí corriendo a la sala para preparar algo que comer pero cuando llegue rose ya estaba manos a la obra asi que la decidi ayudar como dicen dos manos trabajan mejor que una asi que a los minutos ya aviamos terminado de preparar todo asi que llame a toni que a los minutos salió corriendo por la escaleras para desayunar nos sentamos todos a desayunar comíamos entre platica con toni cuando suena el timbre y toni sale corriendo a abrir la puerta y ay se encontraba jasper listo para irnos mi hijo lo dejo pasar mientras volvía a su haciendo ara desayunar asi que le pregunte a jasper oye quieres desayunar con nosotros el rápidamente se disculpo diciendo que ya abia desayunado a si que seguimos comiendo al terminar mande a toni a lavarse los dientes mientras yo iba a su cuarto por su bolso y su equipo de futbol baje las escaleras y todos salimos de la casa monte a toni en la camioneta y luego subimos rose y yo jasper nos seguiría en el carro asi que a toda velocidad nos fuimos hasta la guardería de toni al legar lo ayude a bajar y le dije que lo vendría a buscar a su práctica de futbol para ir por el helado y el encantado acepto le di un beso para luego montarme en la camioneta con rose y dirigirme a la empresa al llegar a recesión había muchas personas esperando para la entrevista este seria un día muy largo me despedí de rose para que cada quien fuera a su oficina llegue a la mia salude a mi secretaria Jessica creo que así se llama y le dije que en unos minutos le avisaba para que dejara entrar al primera persona entre a mi oficina y me quite la chaqueta mientras la colgaba en el perchero me senté en mi silla y encendí el equipo de la computadora donde ya en orden se encontraban todos los currículos de todas las personas que participaban por el puesto asi que rápidamente llame a Jessica diciéndole que ya podía dejar entrar a la primera persona a los segundos tocaron la puerta asi que rápidamente dije pase y al abrirse la puerta ay se encontraba un joven alto flaco de lentes muy serio de traje lo invite a sentarse en unas de las sillas y nos pusimos a discutir sobre el trabajo se ve que el muchacho es muy inteligente pero no tiene ninguna experiencia asi que le dije que cualquier cosa mi secretaria se comunicaba con el el muchacho se fue y alos segundos volvieron a tocar la puerta y al abrirla me sorprendí pues ay en la puerta se encontraba raul stwear e que fue mi compañero de clases lo deje pasar abia cambiado mucho físicamente pues estaba mas alto mas fornido y tenia el cabello un poco largo pero eso no le quitaba lo lindo el al verme me saludo diciendo que cuanto tiempo sin vernos le platique un poco de mi vida en Italia claro ahorrándome algunos comentarios le conté que tenia un hijo e me felicito y luego nos pusimos a hablar sombre el empleo me quede sorprendida pues raul tenia un currículo muy bueno había trabajado en varias empresas sin contar que tiene un curso en diseño asi que rápido le dije que me encantaría que trabajara para mi el se despidió mientras yo le decía a mi secretaría que mandara a raul a recursos humanos para que hicieron su contrato y asi paso mi mañana a la hora de almorzar le dije a mi secretaria que saldría y que volvería en una hora asi que fui hasta la oficina de rose y le dije si podía almorzar y ella encantada acepto fuimos a un restaurante cerca de la empresa pues teníamos que estar en una hora comimos unas ensaladas cesar mientras yo le contaba a rosalie que me abia encontrado a raul y que lo había contratado como uno de los arquitecto pues tenia buen currículo después de platicar entre bromas hasta que nos toco volver a la empresa entre de nuevo a mi oficina y le dije a mi secretaria que pasara al próximo a los segundos paso un muchacho alto blanco con el peo amarillo como rose muy sináptico de nombre Ignacio platicamos un poco era buen arquitecto me dijo que era italiano y que estuvo trabajando en una empresa pero tuvo que venirse a este país por cuestiones familiares el era perfecto para el empleo aparte de tener experiencia sus trabajos eran muy bueno asi como a raul lo mande a recursos humanos le diej a mi secretaria que solo atendería a una persona mas pues tenia un compromiso en la tarde asi que entre a la oficina y me sente en mi silla viendo asia la ventana cuando tocan y entran y al voltearme frente a mi estaba Edward cullen el se me quedo viendo sorprendido yo igual que el pero con todo el control del mundo me pare de mi silla y con mucha valentía le dije buenos días señor cullen e puedo ayudar en ago el se me quedo viendo de nuevo como si no se lo pusiera creer que la mujer que el abandono con una carta estaba enfrente de el de inmediato se recupero y me dijo bella tiempo sin verte como estas de inmediato lo pare señor cullen mi nombre es isabella no bella eso se lo dejo a los amigos y usted y yo nunca llegaremos a eso el se me quedo viendo con sorpresa para luego asentir lo ise sentar en la silla y empezó la entrevista dios como este hombre puede estar aquí de nuevo como puede ser tan hipócrita fui todo lo profesional que pude al final le dije que o llamaríamos cuando llegáramos a una decisión e salió de mi oficina y a os minutos llame a mi secretaria avisándole que me iria agarre me cartera y mi chaqueta y Sali de la oficina me imagino que rose todavía esta trabajando asi que solo baje por el lobi cuando ya estaba apunto de salir de a empresa una fuerte mano me agarro de un brazo atrayéndome a el y ay estaba de nuevo Edward cullen rápidamente me saque su agarre y lo enfrente con todo el odio que tenia se puede saber quién te dio el derecho para agarrarme asi rápido me contesto viéndome a los ojos bella tu y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar necesito explicarte rápido lo calle escúchame bien y espero que se te grave en tu cabeza no quiero no me interesa saber nada de ti me escuchas eres un cobarde e idiota asi que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino o sabrás quien es isabella swan no puedo creer que el se quiera excusar después de tanto años pues no n lo perdonare no perdonare que me allá dejado sola con un hijo que no se allá al menos despedido de frente a mi lo odiaba era un maldito cobarde rápido le dije me tengo que ir tengo a alguien que me espera y en realidad no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo rápidamente le di la espalda y Sali de la empresa no puedo creer que no me alla derrumbado cuando lo vi soy una nueva bella swan pero claro que me dolio verlo el padre que mi hijo nunca podrá tener por lo maldito que es rápido me subi a mi camioneta y me dirigí al campo de futbol donde practicaba toni al llegar baje del carro y entre en la cancha y en unas de las bancas estaba jasper sentado viendo al parecer la practica no abia terminado me acerque a el y lo salude mientras me sentaba le dije que si quería se podía ir que yo llevaría a toni a comer unos helados y íbamos al parque rápidamente el se levanto y me abrazo cuando estaba a punto de terminar el abrazo me dijo al oído bella me vas a contar después que fue lo que te paso me dijo bajo yo me Sali de su abrazo y me le quede viendo a los ojos los cuales me retaban rápidamente asentí derrotada el me sonrió y se despidió con la mano mientras yo esperaba que toni terminara es verdad lo que dijo jasper de toni el era muy bueno el el futbol creo que fue otra cosa que saco de los genes de su papa al terminar la practica toni corrió asi mi gritando mama yo rápidamente me puse en su atura mientras lo esperaba para abrazarlo al legar a mi lo abrace mientras le daba besos en la cara y le decía que estaba muy orgullosa de el al verlo me imagine que hubiese sido de mi vida si Edward no se hubiese ido ahora estuviésemos los tres aquí felices ese pensamiento me iso soltar algunas lagrimas que toni rápidamente limpio de mi cara mi hijo era muy detallista rápidamente me dijo Piango mamma che ti amo (mami por que lloras yo te quiero mucho) yo también te am mi vida es solo que me puse feliz al verte ben ve por tus cosas para irnos mi hijo salió corriendo a buscar sus cosas mientras yo o esperaba no se porque pero me sentía extraña como vigilada voltee a todos lados pero no vi nada a los minutos llego toni con una gorra militar puesta me dijo que su tio jasper se la había regalado se sonreí y lo cargue mientras lo llevaba con todas sus cosas al carro lo monte en la parte de atrás y guarde sus cosas en la maletera luego subi a mi asiento y arranque el carro asi el center parck al llegar baje a toni y nos fuimos a caminar en el compramos unos helados y no nos lo comimos luego compramos una pelota de futbol y me puse jugar con toni estábamos divirtiéndonos mucho me hijo corría feliz mientras gritaba que lo alcanzara y yo iba atrás de el corriendo ara alcanzarlo y cuando lo ise lo cargue y me tumbe con e en el césped y le empecé hacer cosquillas mientras e me gritaba que parara luego nos acostamos un rato en el césped hasta que se iso tarde y fuimos a casa donde al llegar un max ladrando nos recibió mi hijo estaba feliz con su perrito asi que lo deje jugando mientras iba a ver donde estaba rosalie me la encontré el la cocina viendo unos papeles hola rose le dije esta me voltio a ver y me dijo que te paso bella yo me le quede viendo y le dije nada rose porque piensas que me pasa algo ay bellas eres un libro abierto todo se te nota ahora dime que te paso porque estas asi suspire y me sente a su lado y le solté de sopetón hoy vi a Edward ella se me quedo viendo sorprendida que dijiste bella que vistes a Edward donde como que te dijo que isiste me bombardeaba rosalie asi que la decidí parar rose si me dejaras hablar de contaría después que se callo le dije bueno rose yo estaba en mi oficina cuando paso una de las personas que querían uno de los puestos de arquitectura y cuando volte ay estaba Edward cullen el me quiso saludar con un bella cuanto tiempo y de inmediato o pare y le dije que mi nombre es isabella y que el bella era para los amigos y que el no era uno de esos amigos te juro que no se como pude aguantarme sin decirle todo lo que pensaba de el lo trate lo mas profesionalmente obvio que no le daré el empleo no lo tendré a mi lado todo el dia al final me despedi de el y le dije a mi secretaria que me iria ues le avia prometido a toni ir por el a la clases de futbol e ir a parque cuando Sali de la oficina e iba por el obi estaba apunto de salir cuando me agarraron de el brazo y cuando volteo es Edward me dijo bella tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar y raídamente le dije que yo no tengo nada de que hablar con el pues todo se abia quedad en el pasado el trato de excusarse por haberse ido y lo pare le dije que era un maldito cobarde y que jamás hablaría con el me solte de su agarre y le dije que me iba pues tenia cosas que hacer y que me estaban esperando rose te juro que casi me da un infarto n se como no me derrumbe en lagrimas apena lo vi ahora lo que me preocupa es Anthony si Edward quiere venir a quitarme a mi hijo no se lo permitiré antes o mato le dije entre lagrimas al rato me fui quedando dormida en uno de los sofás de la sala estaba muy cansada quería levantarme para acostar a toni pero me moría del sueño asi que me rendí y termine dormida me levante en la madrugada desorientada fui hasta el cuarto de toni y mi bebe se encontraba dormido en su cama asi que me acerque a el para darle un beso en la frente pero apenas mis labios tocaron su frente la sentí caliente asi que rápidamente puse unas de mis manos en su frente y mi bebe estaba hirviendo asi que rápidamente corrí a la cocina a buscar pañitos húmedos pero nada la fiebre de toni no bajaba asi que corrí rápidamente a la habitación de rosalie y la desperté rose toni esta hirviendo en fiebre y no le baja con nada rose se paro de inmediato y con migo corrimos al cuarto de toni que se encontraba todo sudado ella le toco la frente y me dijo bella ay que llevarlo al médico esta fiebre esta muy alta asi que rápidamente cargue a mi hijo en una manta y Sali corriendo a la calle me monte en el carro con una rose que iba manejando pues yo estaba uy nerviosa al llegar a hospital salimos corriendo a la sala de urgencia y pedimos un medico de inmediato apareció uno y se llevo a mi hijo yo ya me encontraba llorando no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasa a mi hijo rosalie se encontraba al lado mio consolándome a las dos horas apareció un medico y dijo familiares de Anthony swan rápidamente me le acerque yo yo soy su mama digame que le pasa a mi hijo el se me quedo viendo y me dijo bueno señora su hijo tiene apendicitis asi que necesita una operación para hacerle una apendicetomía asi que necesito que me acompañe me guio hasta una habitación donde se encontraba mi hijo en una camilla inconsciente señora lo tuvimos que anestesiar pues cuando usted lo trajo estaba desmayado por la fiebre tal alta y cuando se despertó no aguantaba el dolor asi que lo anestesiamos la operación es muy sencilla y dura unas cuantas hora en unos minutos se llevaran al niño a la sala de operaciones el doctor salió de la habitación yo me le quede viendo a mi hijo mientras me acercaba a el y le acariciaba su cabello vamos mi vida vas a salir de esto y después vamos a poder jugar todo lo que quieras si pero mejórate mi vida no se que aria sin ti a los minutos llegaron los médicos y se llevaron a mi hijo al salir al pasillo ay se encontraban todos los chicos que apenas me vieron vinieron a preguntarme que tenia Anthony es explica lo de la apendicitis y que en esos momentos lo iban a operar nos sentamos todos en sillas a esperar noticias de mi hijo como a las dos horas salió e doctor diciéndome que todo avía salido bien que ahora faltaba que toni se recuperaba que o iban a dejar esta noche en observación y mañana lo ponían en una habitación todos entramos a ver a toni y a rato le dije a los chicos que se fueran que los necesitaba a ellos en la empresa asi que todos se fueron y yo me quede con mi hijo velando su sueños

Pov Edward

Me levante muy temprano hoy pues iba a ir a la entrevista de trabajo me puse un traje y baje a desayunar con mis papas que me desearon suerte después Sali de la casa y me monte en mi carro dirigiéndome a la empresa al llegar avía una larga fila de espera asi que me anote y espere mi turno como a las dos de la tarde llego mi turno asi que me levante de mi asiento y me dirigí a la oficina de la dueña toque la puerta y nadie contesto asi que la abrí me le quede viendo a una mujer que miraba asia la ventana a los segundo la mujer volteo y me quede en shock pues ay se encontraba mi bella mas hermosa que nunca ya no parecía para nada una niña en estos momentos me provoca lanzármele ensima y besarla pero se que no es apropiado a los segundo ella se levanto de su silla y me dijo muy profesional pase señor cullen me dolia toda su indiferencia asi que le dije hola bella tiempo sin verte ella se me quedo viendo y me dijo mi nombre no es bella me llamo isabella swan solo los amigos me dicen bella y usted esta muy lejos de serlo ella se comportaba conmigo muy seca al final casi me saca a patadas de su oficina Sali de ella y me fui al lobi aun no puedo creer que la encontré que este tan guapa estaba entretenido cuando de casualidad la veo pasar por mi lado asi que sin pensarlo la agarre del brazo y la atraje a mi lado rápidamente ella soltó mi brazo y me encaro en sus ojos veía odio dolor me dijo se puese saber quien te dio el derecho para agarrarme yo rápido me excuse diciéndole que ella y yo teníamos que hablar necesitaba pedirle perdón por lo que ise pero ella no quería me Salio con otro insulto escúchame bien y espero que se te grave en tu cabeza no quiero no me interesa saber nada de ti me escuchas eres un cobarde e idita asi que no vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino o sabrás quien es isabella swan no puedo creer que sea ella no es mi dulce es novia la que tanto e amado esta mujer es una llena de furia de dolor ella raídamente me encaro de nuevo y me dijo me tengo que ir tengo a alguien que me espera y en realidad no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo y asi como asi se dio la espalda y se fue yo no lo podía creer esa no es mi bella asi que rápidamente me monte en mi carro y empecé a seguirla quiero saber con quien se encontrara a lo mejor tiene esposo o novio la segui hasta un parque de futbol que asi bella en un campo de futbol la vi estacionarse y dirigirse hasta las bancas a vi saludar creo que a jasper hablaron unos minutos luego este se paro y la abrazo le dijo algo y se fue luego bella se quedo viendo el juego que era de niños hasta que termino luego bajo hasta el campo donde uno de los niños corrió hasta ella gritándole mami no lo puedo creer bella es mama trate de acercarme mas a ellos quería verle la cara a su hijo que al parecer tenia uno años ella abrazo al niño con amor y le dio unos besos luego el niño se fue y bella voltio a todos lados como buscando algo a los minutos llego su hijo pero no le pude ver la cara ya que cargaba una gorra que se la tapaba se monto con bella en su camioneta y se fueron asi que los segui tal ves se iban a ver con el papa del niño pero no llegaron hasta el center park donde jugaron por horas siento envidia del hombre que este con bella ahorita porque la tiene a ella y a su hijo yo quería a bella como la mama de mis hijos aria todo lo que fuera para que ese niño fuera nuestro pero no siento un gran dolor porque por mi culpa nunca pude averiguar si lo de bella y yo terminaría en boda talves ahorita estuviéramos casados y con un bebe en camino pero no mi cobardía por unas tontas ganas de ir a estudiar a otro país cuando en este tenia todo lo que necesitaba asi que deje a bella y a su hijo jugando y me fui a mi casa estaba muy mal pues yo tenia la ilusión de encontrarla pedirle perdón y que todo volviera hacer como antes pero no me monte en mi carro y me dirigí a mi casa cuando llegue subi directo a mi cuarto no quiero hablar con nadien me sentía destruido pues todos estos años siempre espere que bella estuviera sola libre y que la podía reconquistar pero no bella esta seguro casada y con un hijo como me puede pasar esto a mi yo la espere todos estos años pero al parecer ella no estaba enamorada tanto de mi pues se entrego rápidamente a otro hombre

Pov bella :

Me encontraba aun en la clínica con mi toni que ya estaba mucho mejor mi bebe esta aquí desde hace tres dia y al arecer hoy le dan de alta rose se a estado encargando de la empresa todos estos dia ella con la ayuda de emmtt pero en la tarde siempre vienen y me hacen compañía aun no se me a podido olvidar que vi a Edward que estaba tan guapo pero ya me lo tengo que sacar de la cabeza se que Edward trato de excusarse por irse pero no lo puedo perdonar me lastimo mucho todas las noches que me levantaba llorando que no estuvo ay cuando toni nació que no sintió sus pataditas nada el me abandono a mi suerte por irse a estudiar a otro país y nisiquiera se despidió de mi como se debe tal ves si el me hubiera dicho antes si lloraría pero lo superaría pues el se iria sabiendo todo pero no el no me dio oportunidad de decidir nada tal ves me hubiese ido con el yo iria con e hasta el final del mundo si es preciso me Sali de mis pensamientos cuando mi hijo despertó de su siesta estuve un rato hablando con el hasta que llego e doctor con a salida de mi toni asi que guarde todas sus cosas lo cambie y lo cargue lo saque del hospital para llevarlo a casa ya que tenia que estar una semana de reposo y lo acosté en su cuarto con la sorpresa que le avía regalado su tio emmtt era un play 3 mi hijo estaba feliz y se la pasaba todo el dia en su cuarto y cuando en la tarde llegaban rose y emmtt que venia a ver a toni los dos se ponían a jugar por horas aunque todavía no se me olvida el detalle de Edward me aterra que sepa que toni es su hijo y me lo venga a quitar ya los chicos sabían todo se lo abia contado la noche que operaron a toni y ellos me dijeron que me apoyarían fuera cual sea mi decisión ahora me encontraba en mi biblioteca tenia que buscar a alguien quien se quedara con toni para yo poder trabajar y alguien también que limpie y cocine pues rose y yo llegamos siempre agotada de trabajar asi que me comunique con una agencia de empleo y me dijeron que mañana tendría a las dos muchachas de servicio me puse a revisar unas casas que teníamos que remodelar y otras que construir ya nuestra agencia era reconocida con solo pocos días de a ver comenzado pues teníamos buenas recomendaciones desde Italia asi que ya teníamos varias propuestas estaba viendo los documentos cuando rose entro en la biblioteca y me dijo bella tus papas están en la sala y quieren hablar contigo yo me le quede viendo y le dije como que mis papas yo le dije a renee que me comunicaría con ella cuando este lista para habar me lo debi imaginar nunca hacen caso de lo que quiero me levante de mi silla y Sali de la biblioteca con rose atrás mio cuando llegue a la sala ay se encontraban Charlie y renee swan mis padres me les quede viendo respire profundo y les dije díganme para que an venido Charlie se paro del asiento y me dijo hola bella como estas yo sonreí falsamente y le dije bien Charlie pero no se que hacen ustedes aquí pues cuando me conseguí con renee le aclare que no era tiempo de hablar y que yo los buscaría cuando estuviese preparada y con su presencia aquí solo me hacen seguir creyendo que no hacen lo que les pido los dos se quedaron viendo uno al otro y renne contesto mi pregunta lo lamentamos hija es solo que Charlie quería conocer a su nieto me le quede viendo y les dije seguro que a lo único que vienen es a ver a su nieto por el cual me botaron de a casa y me renegaron como hija los dos se me quedaron viendo con cara de perdón y ay fue cuando Charlie habla hija lamentamos lo que isimos hace años nunca quisimos lastimarte pensamos que eso te aria reconocer lo mal de a verte embarazado a temprana edad se que isimos mal nunca pensamos que te irias y que no te veríamos mas lo lamentamos de corazón siempre pensamos en nosotros no enti siempre pensamos que eras autosuficiente y que no nos necesitabas se que isimos mal a siempre juzgarte gritarte o maltratarte es algo de lo que estamos 100% arrepentidos siempre te tratamos mal no somos buenos padres ni para ti para tus hermanos siempre los criamos con el que diran con chismes o con la exigencia de que siempre tenían que hacer o que nosotros queríamos vivir a nuestra manera se que no ay perdón de lo que te isimos y también se que no podemos recuperar todo lo que pasaste pero solo te pedimos una oportunidad déjanos ser parte de tu vida y la de nuestro nieto déjanos demostrarle a el que podemos ser bueno abuelos y que no nos equivocares con el es tan fácil lo que dicen pero me lastimaron me isieron crecer tímida con miedo a todo no sabia nada de la vida y cuando me toco vivirla fue fuerte les daré una oportunidad pero solo una solo les digo que me de tiempo a aceptar que estén de nuevo en mi vida eso es todo y si quieren ver a anthony vengan conmigo los guie hasta la habitación de toni que me vio para luego ver a sus abuelos de inmediato sonrió y dijo abuela mi mama corrió a abrazarlo mientras mi papa segui a mi lado mi hijo abrazo a su abuela para luego quedársele viendo a su abuelo rápidamente me pregunto mami (che è il) rápidamente le conteste el es tu abuelito mi papa quieres que te lo presente el rápidamente asintió yo me acerque junto con mi papa y le dije a toni amor el es tu abuelito Charlie mi bebe le sonrio y le dijo mucho gusto yo soy toni abuelito mi papa se le quedo viendo y lo saludo también yo le dije a toni amor yo voy a salir para que te quedes hablando con tus abueitos no le habes en italiano pues ellos no lo saben okey mi hijo asintió con la cabeza y mis papas se me quedaron viendo pidiendo una explicación asi que les dije es que estos 4 años estuvimos viviendo en Italia donde toni nació y el habla el italiano y un poco de español asi que no se extrañen si empieza hablar en italiano ambos asintieron y se pusieron a platicar con toni mientras yo salía y los dejaba solos


	18. Chapter 18

Pov bella :

Después de dejar a Toni con mis papas en su cuarto le dije a rose que saldría tome mis llaves del carro y Salí me monte en el sin rumbo fijo hasta que termine en la playa donde Edward me pidió que fuera su novia y donde celebramos nuestro primer año y también el ultimo como novios no se porque vine a este lugar baje del carro y me quite las zapatillas y me puse a caminar en la arena se me venían recuerdos de cuando era novia de Edward de lo feliz que era me senté en la arena y me puse a tomar sol pensando en toda mi vida quiero traer a Toni aquí a la playa un día de estos lo traeré y le diré que aquí su papa y yo nos volvimos novios siempre le hablo a Toni de su papa pero nunca le digo el nombre ni tampoco le muestro fotos de el con el miedo que un día Toni lo vea y le diga que el es su papa y que Edward lo lastimas igual o mas que a mi me encontraba viendo mis pies cuando veo una sombra negra enfrente de mi y al subir la cara enfrente de mi estaba nada mas y menos que Edward cullen esto es lo que me faltaba encontrármelo a el cuando acabo de tener un recuento con mis papas y ahora el hoy acaso es el día de vamos todos a lastimar a bella rápidamente me levante para irme pero el me agarro del brazo y con ojos suplicantes me dijo no te vayas por favor no hablara nada incomodo lo prometo solo quiero tener tu compañía me le quede viendo y con mucha pesar me volví a sentar en la arena viendo Asia el agua pues si veía sus ojos me perdería esta endiente del mar hasta que el hablo y cuéntame isabella como a sido tu vida estos cuatro años justo me viene a decir la pregunta que quiero que no me pregunte lo volteé a ver y le dije rápidamente lo normal y mi vida privada no te incumbe el se me quedo viendo y dijo lo lamento bella no quise acerté sentir mal yo me le quede viendo y le dije es solo que no me gusta hablar de mi vida privada con nadie el se me quedo viendo y me dijo si lo se me imagino que no te gusta que hablan de tu hijo o de tu esposo yo rápidamente volteé a verlo diciendo tu como sabes que yo tengo un hijo el se me quedo viendo y no dijo nada así que me levante rápidamente de a arena y le grite RESPONDE QUE SABES TU DE MI VIDA Y COMO Y QUIEN TE DIO EL DERECO EN METERTE EN ELLA el rápidamente se levanto de la arena y se puso enfrente de mi diciendo nadie me dijo nada yo mismo lo averigüe y sabes me dolió que yo no alla sido nada para ti que al poco tiempo que me fui quedaras embarazada cuando se supone me amabas lo que me dijo me puso furiosa a si que con toda a rabia y el dolor de mundo le di una cachetada el a cara gritándole ESO NO ES LIO TUYO ME ESCUCHAS TU QUERIAS QUE ME QUEDARA LLORANDO POR LOS PASILLOS POR TI CUANDO A TI TE IMPORTO UNA MIERDA DEJARME SOLA Y DECIRMELO POR UNA CARTA TU ME VIENES A DECIR A MI ALGO TE VOY A DECIR UNA COSA NO TE HACERQUES NI A MI NI A MI HIJO SI NO QUIERES QUE TE VALLA MUY MAL ME ESCUCHASTES EDWARD CULLEN Y POR ULTIMO SI QUIERES SABER DEL PADRE DE MI HIJO ES UN ILFELIZ QUE ME DEJO EMBARAZADA Y SE FUE MI HIJO ES MIO SOLAMENTE Y NO TE QUIERO SERCA DE EL O DE MI ME ESCHCUAS BIEN le dije mientras me daba la espalda para irme mientras lo dejaba a el plantado en la arena mis lagrimas ya estaban a punto de salir así que rápidamente subí al carro y ahí me desmorone no puedo creer que Edward me crea una cualquiera que piense que Toni fue concebido con otro hombre y mucho menos que el se crea con el derecho de decirme algo y lo peor de todo es que el sabe que tengo un hijo así que no voy a corregirlo si el piensa que mi bebe es de otro hombre no después de que me dijera prácticamente zorra en la cara con lagrimas en los ojos encendí el carro y me fui a mi casa pidiéndole a dios que mis papas ya se hayan ido llegue a la casa y cuando entre todo estaba en silencio fui con cuidado al cuarto de Toni donde este se encontraba dormido así que me fui rápidamente a mi biblioteca donde me encerré ay me caí a llorar todo lo que sentía me duelen las palabras de Edward porque a pesar de todo todavía l amo y es el padre de mi hijo dure encerrada en mi biblioteca durante horas después Salí muy deprimida Salí a la sala donde se encontraba rosalie con emmtt platicando ellos me vieron y me dijeron que te sucede bella ay fue cuando me volvi a derrumbar en los brazos de rosalie mientras emmtt nos observaba desde su asiento le conte a rose que había visto a Edward y que casi me llama en mi cara puta pues sabia que tenia un hijo y pensó que era de otra persona casi me da de todo casi lloro enfrente de el hasta le metí una cacheta de lo enojada que estaba rose igual que emmtt estaban súper enojados con el me dijeron que como pude aguantar que el me dijera eso sin que se me saliera que Toni era su hijo el vine a hablar de escrúpulo cuando el te dejo y se fue dejándote embarazada yo estaba desconsolada pues todos estos años e tratado de no hablar del tema me hace mal recordar todos esos años que subir y ahora las personas que tanto daño me hicieron ahora quieren permaneces a mi vida quieren que yo agá borrón y cuenta nueva me no puedo me duele aun esas heridas que no an cicatrizado llego un momento que de mis ojos no salían mas lagrima estaban secos de tanto llorar me pare del lugar donde rose me tenia acostado y me fui hasta el cuarto de Toni que se encontraba dormido me acerque a el y me acosté en su cama le acaricie el cabello mi bebe se acerco mas a mi hasta quedar pegado a mi cuerpo lo abrace lo único de lo que no me arrepentido en estos cuatro años e de tener a mi bebe conmigo la alegría que da todo los días le acariciaba la cabecita a mi bebe hasta no se que momento que me quede dormida junto a el a la mañana siguiente me levante con mi bebe entre mis brazos lo deje dormido y me fui a cambiar pues hoy me tocaba ir a la oficina legue a mi habitación me fui a bañar y me coloque un pantalón de vestir con una camia banca y una chaqueta y unos tacones de aguja negros me maquille y luego me peine cuando estaba en eso sonó e timbre así que Salí casi corriendo cuando llegue a a puerta se encontraban la dos muchachas que había contratado las deje entrar y les empique como seria todo les dije que trabajarían de lunes a viernes en un horario d les mostré donde estaba todo y luego me fui a despedir de mi hijo que se estaba despertando lo abrace y le dije que mami iba a trabajar que se quedaría con una señora que lo cuidaría mientras esté enfermo le di un beso y Salí de su cuarto para Salí de la casa me monte en mi camioneta y me fui directo a la empresa cuando llegue me conseguí a Raúl en la entrada de la empresa nos pusimos a platicar me pregunto mi ausencia y le conté que Toni estaba enfermo me dijo que esperaba que se mejorara pronto luego se despidió pues tenia que trabajar así que rápidamente me fui a mi oficina a trabajar pero todavía me seguía lo ocurrido con Edward en la cabeza no me lo podía sacar porque era tan difícil olvidarlo porque lo sigo amando como cuando éramos unos adolecentes con la misma intensidad de amor o tal ves mas estaba metida en mi cabeza que no sentí que habían tocado la puerta y cuando me fije emmtt estaba enfrente de mi nos pusimos a platicar cosas de la empresa luego el se fue y yo me quede igual de pensativa al llegar la hora del almuerzo Salí comer un poco me fui a un restauran cerca y comí plácidamente después volví a la empresa a trabajar estaba en ello cuando sonó me teléfono atendí y era enrique nos pusimos a platicar como iba la empresa me pregunto como iba mi vida y como estaba Anthony me ahorre lo de mi vida y e conté que a Toni lo tuve que operar por un caso de apendicitis el se preocupo pero rápidamente le dije que Anthony ya se encontraba mejor platicamos un poco de la empresa hasta que se despidió luego cuando vi el reloj ya eran las cinco y media asi que tome mis cosas y Salí de la empresa cuando estaba saliendo frente a mi carro se encontraba Edward cullen acaso el no se cansa de perseguirme lo mire fijamente y me acerque a el no tenia de otra pues ay se encontraba mi carro apenas me acerque me dijo bella perdóname no fue mi intención insultarte es que me use celoso lo amento me le quede mirando y le dije tu y yo no tenemos nada así que no tienes por que ponerte celoso y además no te incumbe mi vida privada te pido que te alejes ya no me gusta tu presencia en mi vida le dije mientras subía a mi carro y arrancaba en todo el camino a mi casa fui distraída llegue a ella y entre directo a ver a Toni que se encontraba jugando con unos muñecos lo salude y luego me fui a mi biblioteca al llegar a ella cerré la puesta con llave y me puse a buscar esa caja y en el fondo del estante la encontré la saque y la abri en ella se encontraban todos los recuerdos de Edward y míos la carta que me dio cuando se fue las fotos que nos tomamos juntos el collar que me dio cuando cumplimos un año de novios las flores mas que marchitas todos esos recuerdo que un tiempo fueron hermosos y ahora son tortuosos saque el collar y lo abri y ay se encontraba una foto de Edward y mia besándonos en nuestro viaje a Brasil odio ver esto porque al final termino llorando lo guarde todos estos años para recordarme todo lo que e pasado volvi a meter todo en la caja lo puse en su lugar y Sali de mi biblioteca fui hasta la habitación de toni y le pregunto si mañana quería ir a la playa ya que es sábado llevare a mi hijo junto a sus tios a la playa para que mi toni conozca la playa donde su papa y yo nos isimos novios el estaba encantado asi que le dije que mañana a primera hora iremos llame a los chicos y ellos encantados aceptaron asi que solo me faltaba prepararle todas sus cosas a toni e ise una maleta donde puse ropa su traje de baño sus juguetes de playa su bloqueador una pelota de playa y unas raquetas después me fui a mi cuarto a buscar mi ropa en una pequeña maleta meti un traje de baño rojo extraple y un vestido de playa blanco unas sandalias bancas y un sombrero banco unas toallas para toni y para mi después de eso me acosté a dormir pues mañana tengo que madrugar

Pov Edward :

Después de todo lo que paso con bella me sentía como un verdadero estúpido e idiota siempre que estoy cerca de ella la termino dañando ahora como me dijo ella me voy a alejar de ella no voy a estar en su vida llegue a mi casa y me puse a platicar con mi hermana Ángela un rato luego mi mama nos llamo para cenar en ese momento venia legando mi papa que nos dijo familia que tal si mañana nos vamos todos a la playa a celebrar que Edward volvió y a pasar una tarde como familia todos estaba muy animados pero yo no mucho pues no estaba de ánimos para nada pero por mi familia aria cualquier cosas asi que sin otra opción acepte después de almorzar cada uno se fue a su cuarto a arreglar todo para la playa yo subi a mi habitación y me puse a buscar la ropa me llevaría unos bermudas mi traje de baños y unas camisas cortas aparte de mi toalla después de tener todo listo me di un baño y me fui a dormir a la mañana siguiente me levante con el grito de Ángela que decía que me levantara asi que le ise caso me levante me fui a bañar y me puse el traje de baño y la camisa agarre mis cosas y baje a la sala donde mi familia me estaba esperando para desayunar desayunamos entre bromas para luego irnos mis papas se fueron en su carro mientras yo me iba con Ángela en el mi o claro esta que en el mío iba todo lo que íbamos a llevar a la playa la cava las sombrillas todo íbamos a ir a la playa donde yo y la familia de bella pasábamos vacaciones donde le pedí a bella que fuera mi novia unos lindos recuerdos llegamos a la playa y nos sentamos en unas sillas todos mi papa se puso a leer un libro y mi mama a tomar el sol yo me quite la camisa y envite a angela ir conmigo al agua y ella encantada acepto jugamos un rato en el agua para después salir mi hermana se fue directo a tomar el sol y yo me puse a caminar un rato la playa trayendo a la memoria los lindos recuerdos que tengo de ella iba caminando cuando algo me llamo la tencio en unos 10 metros se encontrabas todos los chicos emmtt, rosalie, jasper, alice y bella y su hijo estaban aquí pero como ellos estaban felices hablando por o que puedo ver venia llegado todos se empezaron a quitar la ropa que traían para quedarse en trajes de baño yo mientras con cuidado que no me vieran me fui acercando pero ubo algo que me llamo la tensión el hijo de bella pues ella lo dejo ir a la orilla a jugar y fue la primera ves que o pude ver de frente y me dio no se que cosa me dieron ganas de llorar pues ese niño era igual a mi en todo tenia mis ojos mi cabello no puede ser lo que estoy viendo si ese niño se parece tanto a mi eso quiere decir que el es mi hijo santo dios como pudo pasar esto caro que sabia pero cuando ay se me vinieron todas las veces que estuve con bella en ninguna de esas veces nos cuidamos las lagrimas salian de mis ojos con fuerza dios porque bella tenia razón soy un cobarde me perdi de todo de mi hijo no l vi nacer ni sus primeros años de vida me limpie las lagrimas y me acerque a ellos bella al verme vio rápido a su hijo y le dijo a los chicos que se lo llevaran por un helado yo me acerque rápido de a ella y lo primero que dije fue porque ela se me quedo viendo y me dijo por que yo la mira a los jo con toda la rabia que me salía por todo y le grite por que me lo ocultaste porque no me dijiste que tu hijo es mio y no me digas que nos porque se nota a leguas porque me ocultaste que era padre si me lo hubieses dicho jamás me hubiese dicho y ahora fuéramos una familia le dije llorando ella ya se encontraba llorando igual que yo pero de repente levanto su cabeza y me dijo tu tienes la culpa me degastes sola te fuiste te importo una mierda lo que me pasaba sabes cuando te fuiste yo no sabia lo de Antoni y si lo hubiese sabido tu no me hubieses dejado decirte pues te fuiste sin nisiquiera despedirte de mi solo me dejaste una puta carta yo me entere de mi hijo un da después que te fuiste cuando me llevaron a el hospital pues con tu partida quede destrozada y me puse a beber y me desmalle rose fue quien me consiguió en el piso tirada y me llevo a hospital ay fue que me dijeron que estaba embaraza y fue que decidí no decirte nada pues tu ya avías decidido tu vida y yo no iba hacer un obstáculo obligue a los chicos no decirte nada después cuando mis papas se enteraron me echaron de la casa asiq ue me fui a vivir con rose al apartamento que me dejo mi abuela a los pocos días de vivir ahí me llego una beca completa que acepte asi que vendi todo el apartamento y e auto que me dejo mi abuela y me fui a italia con rose que no me quiso dejar ir sola ay nació mi hijo cuando ella me decía todo esto y me encontraba llorando todo es mi culpa yo cause todo esto me lance de rodillas al suelo llorando no puedo creer todo lo que ella a pasado y todo pr mi culpa me encontraba llorando en el suelo ella me miraba y lloraba de repente subi mi vista y le dije perdóname bella perdóname por hacerte todo este mal por no estar en el nacimiento de nuestro hijo por no ayudarte por dejarte nunca pensé que dejándote te aria tanto daño lamento el dia que deje esa carta bajo tu puerta bella lloraba desconsoladamente mientras me miraba ella negaba con la cabeza mientras lloraba yo me levante de suelo y le garre las manos diciéndole bella amor perdóname se que es muy tarde para un juntos pero por favor no me separares de mi hijo no ahora que se que existe te lo pido de rodillas por favor mi vida a sido un infierno sin ti y ahora se porque me lo pase todos esos meses con mareos y vómitos era nuestro bebe que me hacia participar en algo de su embarazo bella se me quedo viendo con los ojos aguados y me dijo Edward me lastimaste muchísimo demasiado tu y yo no estaremos mas juntos pero no puedo evitarte que veas a tu hijo pues es tuyo también el es lo único en lo que estamos juntos mas bien yo te pido que no me lo quites mi toni es lo único que tengo en esta vida que me da fuerza el fue quien me iso vivir cuando tu te fuiste solo te pido tiempo para analizar est y para preparar a Toni para que te conozca dame tiempo no es tan fácil para mí decirle a mi hijo que tiene un padre después de tanto tiempo según Toni su papa está de viaje y no lo a podido conocer te pido que no lo lastimes a el por qué ay si me conocerás ahora vete por favor no quiero que Toni te vea aun con lagrimas en los ojos me di media vuelta y me fui

Pov bella

Me desperté con el ruido del despertador me movió un poco y sentí algo al lado mío me movió y ay como todas las noches estaba Toni dormido a mi lado me Salí de la cama y me fui directo a la cocina donde ice unos emparedados y con uso me refiero a muchos pues iba con emmtt y eso ya es mucho luego de hacer los emparedados me fui al cuarto a despertar a Toni para cambiarlo para ir a la playa lo desperté y de inmediato salió corriendo a su cuarto a buscar a ropa de la playa luego fui al cuarto de rose y también la desperté para ir a la playa ella rápido se levanto y se metió al baño así que ahora me tocaba a mi llegue a mi cuarto y me metí a bañar al salir me fui a mi closet por un traje de baño rojo y un vestido blanco trasparente y mis sandalias me solté el cabello y me puse arriba unos lentes de sol me estaba terminando de cambiar cuando sonó el timbre así que fui a ver quién era y a abrir ay se encontraban todos los chicos ya listos para a playa los salude y fui a buscar a Toni para irnos cuando entre a su cuarto estaba jugando con unos juguetes lo llame y el salió corriendo a mi ya listo para irnos a la playa así que ya estando todos listos nos montamos cada quien en su carro y nos fuimos yo me llevaba a mi hijo que iba cantado una canción de shakira al llegar a la playa todos fuimos a agarrar unos puestos para tomar el sol me quite el vestido para quedar en traje de baño y Toni vino Asia a mí para que yo le quitara su ropa también luego mi hijo salió corriendo a jugar al agua mientras yo lo miraba mi hijo jugaba y saltaba encantado yo lo estaba viendo hasta que voltee y me quise morir pues ay se encontraba Edward viéndonos yo rápidamente voltee a Toni y luego a Edward quien me miraba con tristeza con enojo y tenía los ojos con lagrimas que pronto saldrían yo rápidamente le di una mirada a rose mostrándole a Toni y ella entendió perfectamente así que junto con los chicos lo llamaron diciéndole que le comprarían un helado y el salió corriendo dejándome sola con Edward él se me quedo viendo y me dijo porque yo me e quede viendo diciéndole porque le dije él se me quedo viendo enojado y me dijo porque no me dijiste que tu hijo es mío y no me digas que no es porque es igual a mi dime yo en estos momentos ya me encontraba llorando pues tenía miedo de lo que fuera a pasar en estos momentos las lagrimas ya salían de mis pues sabia que Edward se molestaría tanto conmigo que me quitaría a toni no me dejaría verlo mas y sin mi hijo yo me muero el me exigía y me gritaba el por que asi que le conté todo lo que pase porque no le dije nada de Toni todo al final el me dijo que lo quería conocer quería que el lo conociera como su padre y como un extraño yo quede con el en decirle la verdad a toni pero le pedi tiempo le pedí que se fuera y así o ice apenas se fue yo cai de rodillas llorando pues todo lo que ice lo ice por el bien de mi hijo y del mío después me sente en unas de las sillas a llorar hasta que me calme y a reto llegaron los chicos mi hijo vino corriendo a mi diciéndome que sus tios le avian comprado un helando super grande abrace a mi hijo un rato mientras le daba besos hasta que se fue a jugar con sus tios jasper y emmtt al agua y solo quedamos rose y alice que me dijeron que le contara que me desahogara le conté todo lo que Edward quería que hiciera les dije que el no me quería quitar al niño pero estaba dolido por avécelo ocultado después de hablar con las chicas un rato nos reunimos todos a jugar en la playa con los chicos yo cargue a mi hijo y junto a el nos lanzamos al agua a jugar mi hijo sonreía a no mas poder y lo lanzábamos de os brazos de todos los chicos después de un rato nos tuvimos que ir pues la marea subía y era peligroso recogimos todos y los guardamos en los carros mi toni se avía quedado dormido en mis brazos asi que lo lleve hasta el carro y lo puse en su asiento y le puse el cinturón de seguridad y una sabana y Sali del carro para seguir ayudando a los chicos a recoger después cada quien se monto en su carro y nos fuimos todos a mi casa


	19. Chapter 19

Pov bella : al llegar a casa acosté a toni en su cama y le conté a los chicos todo lo que había pasado con Edward y todos estaban de acuerdo con el tenia derecho de conocer a anthony y yo no lo podía evitar después que todos los chicos se fueron me fui a mi biblioteca buscando una forma de decirle a mi hijo que su papa después de casi 5 años lo quería conocer buscaba y buscaba la forma ideal para no lastimarlo en la biblioteca estaban todos los momentos de toni su primer diente caído la primera vez que camino y en todos esos momentos siempre me iso falta Edward pero no lo tenia a mi lado dia tras dia después de que el se fuera me la pasaba llorando hasta el dia del nacimiento de toni ese dia me prometí que iba a luchar que iba hacer alguien en la vida por mi toni por mi lindo bebe después de estar horas y horas dentro de la biblioteca tratando de pensar me fui a mi cuarto a dormir pise mi cama y de inmediato mis ojos se cerraron en la madrugada sentí como algo subiéndose a mi cama y al ver a ay se encontraba mi toni que de inmediato se acostó al lado mio yo lo acerque mas a mi y le empecé a acariciar el cabello hasta que igual que el cai en un profundo sueño al despertar mi bebe se encontraba al otro lado de mi cama viendo unas caricaturas en la tv yo me le quede mirando viendo todas los rasgos que el tenia con su padre era como su mini clon mi recordatorio de cuanto nos amábamos Edward y yo a rato el se me quedo mirando y me sonrio se me tiro a la cama saludándome yo le di mucos besos y juntos nos pusimos a ver las caricaturas a la mitad de la mañana nos bañamos y nos arreglamos ya que le abia prometido a mi toni que iríamos un rato al parque al mediodía Sali con toni al parque nos fuimos en la camioneta ya que al parque que íbamos quedaba un poco distanciado al llegar al parque baje del auto con toni y nos dirigimos a la entrada pagamos la entradas y entramos nos pusimos a ver animales y a caminar al rato de estar caminando le propuse a mi hijo que nos fuéramos a sentar al césped nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar mi bebe me decía que ya quería entrar otra ves a jugar futbol porque quería ganarle a su tio emmtt yo lo escuchaba mientras por dentro pensaba una y miles de formas para decirle a mi toni lo de su papa entre en valor asi que le dije a toni

_ Bebe te acuerdas que hace mucho me preguntaste por tu papa y yo te dije que el estaba de viaje y que por eso el no te avia conocido . mi bebe asintió con su carita

_ si mami

_ bueni amor tu papi volvió de viaje y el quiere conocerte . mi toni me miraba con sus ojitos bien abiertos y sorprendidos yo por dentro esperaba todas las actitudes que el podía tomar

_ si mami pero que pasa si mi papi no me quiere o si no le gusto . mi dijo mi toni con lagrimas en sus ojitos yo lo acerque mas a mi y le dije

_ no me amor tu papi te quiere mucho solo esta esta sorprendido ágamos una cosa cosa tu saldrás con tu papi y después me diras si te gusta mi bebe estaba confundido y a la ves nervioso yo a cambio estaba aterrada de que Edward me lo quitara que alejara de mi después de hablar con toni se la paso toda la tarde preguntándome como era su papa que le gustaba todo después de salir del parque fui con toni a comer un helado y uego a casa ya que mañana ya comenzaba de nuevo con su rutina diaria al llegar a casa bañe a toni y comimos entre bromas nosotros dos ya que rosalie abia salido con emmtt no se que se traían esos dos después de cenar toni y yo nos fuimos a dormir a mi cama

Pov rosalie :

Los días an estados muy raros desde que llegamos emmttt a estado muy cariñoso conmigo me invitaba a cenar a bailar y a platicar asi todo el tiempo íbamos al cine o simplemente al parque a platicar la verdad es que jamás olvide a emmtt en todos esos años en Italia jamás deje de amarlo ni por un momento u ahora que estaba reviviendo todos esos bellos momentos que a su lado me siento única de nuevo siento que estoy completa .

Hoy iba a Sali con emmtt no se a donde según el era una sorpresa . bella se avía ido con toni a pasear asi que como iba a estar sola acepte la propuesta de emmtt asi que en estos mementos me encuentro arreglándome para mi cita con el mi iba aponer unos leggins con una camisa larga roja que decía besame con un cinturón en la cintura aparte de unas botas negras de tacón mi cabello lo llevaría recogido en una coleta alta dejando escapar algunos tirabuzones después me puse un sutil maquillaje estaba arreglando los últimos arreglos de mi atuendo cuando sonó el timbre asi que Sali corriendo por las escaleras para abrirle a mi hombre al abrir ay se encontraba el amor de mi vida con unos pantalones azules y una camisa blanca con cuello en v y sus tan lindos hoyuelos de inmediato lo invite a pasar mientras yo iba por mi cosas llegue a la habitación agarre mi cartera y me fui corriendo a reunirme con emi al llegar junto a el me agarro de la mano y salimos de la casa me llevo a su nuevo jeep el cual había comprado hace muy poco me abrió la puerta del auto y me ayudo a subir luego se subió el al carro y arrancamos asia la carretera mientras íbamos hablando muy animadamente emmtt me contaba que alice era de nuevo la novia de jasper como tal y que estaba super feliz que no lo dejaba tranquilo en la casa no me abia dado cuenta que ya aviamos llegado al restaurante sino es por emmtt cuando lo vi miles de recuerdos legaron a mi era el restaurante donde emmtt me pidió que fuera su novia la primera vez emmtt bajo del carro y llego hasta mi puerta me ayudo a bajar y me agarro de la mano mientras caminábamos hasta en interior del restaurante nos sentamos en una mesa y vino e mesero con los menú yo me decidi por una pasta de 7 quesos y emmtt igual ya que no conocía mucho la comida italiana después que se fue el mesero no sin antes dejar una botella de vino tinto en la mesa emmtt me sirvió un poco de vino y junto a el brindamos nos pusimos a platicar recordando todos los bellos momentos que pasamos aquí al rato emmtt me envito a bailar asi que juntos nos dimos pasos a la pista de baile para bailar una canción lenta emmtt me acerco a el y nos empezamos a balancear juntos respirando su perfume tan rico recosté mi cabeza de su hombre eso le dio oportunidad a emmtt de poner su boca cerca de mi oído y me dijo rose mi vida se que en todos estos años nos tuvimos que separar pero aun te amo te amo mas que nada en este mundo hoy te traje aquí pensando en la esperanza que igual que la primera ves que te traje aquí aceptarías ser mi novia de nuevo yo me volte dejándonos frente a frente y le dije

_ si emm quiero ser de nuevo tu novia el puso la sonrisa mas bella que e visto y se fue acercando a mi para darme un dulce beso el cual respondí como si mi vida se fuera en ello

Pov bella :

Me desperté por el horrible sonido del despertador me moví de la cama y levante mi brazo para apagarlo lo logre apagar y me levante para hacer el desayuno me fui directo a la cocina y me puse hacer unas tostadas con huevo y mermelada las deje asiendo y me fui a despertar a rose cuando entre a su habitación esta estaba en su cama toda desparramada la llama y ella se levanto me dijo que se iba a bañar y que nos veíamos en unos minutos en la cocina Sali de su habitación y me fui de nuevo a la mia donde mi toni seguía dormido lo llama pero no me contestaba asi que lo cargue y lo desvestí y lo meti en la ducha con agua caliente sus ojitos estaban que se cerraban cada minuto asi que lo bañe rápido y luego le puse un pantalón y una camisa con el logo del equipo italiano le puse sus zapatos deportivo y lo lleve a que comiera algo a la cocina comio unas tostadas con mermelada y luego se fue a mi cuarto mientras yo comía y arreglaba todo salió rose por la puerta ya lista para trabajar me acompaño a comer y luego se ofreció a limpiar todo mientras yo me iba a bañar y a cambiar para ir al trabajo me fui a mi cuarto y pude ver a toni de nuevo en mi cama durmiendo este niño duerme mas que un oso polar no le di mucha importancia me fui directo a mi baño me di una ducha Sali y me puse una falda de tuvo negra una cama blanca y mis tacones me solte el cabello y me maquille busque mi celular y mis llaves y las meti en una pequeña cartera luego me fui hasta el cuarto de toni y busque sus cosas para la guardería y para la clase de futbol en la tarde los puse en dos bolsos distintos luego Sali con ellos en la mano y los puse en la sala donde ya se encontraba jasper listo para trabajar nunca escuche el timbre tuvo que a ver sonado cuando me duchaba lo salude y me fui de nuevo al cuart6o tome mi cartera y cargue a toni de la cama este niño ya pesaba Sali con el en brazos y e dije a los chicos que ya estábamos listos Sali con toni cargado mientras atrás mio venia rose y mas atrás jasper con las cosas de toni como íbamos tarde le puse a toni en el carro a jasper y le dije que lo llevara hoy y que yo lo pasaría buscando a su clase de futbol el le puse el cinturón del carro metió todos sus bolsos en la maleta y se fue después que los vi desaparecer en la esquina me subi con rose de copiloto en mi camioneta y juntas nos dirigimos a la empresa mientras en el camino rose me iba contando su cita con emmtt y me decía que ya eran novios de nuevo cosa que me alegro mucho pues por mi culpa ellos no pudieron seguir juntos al llegar a la empresa rose se fue a su oficina y yo a la mia de inmediato me puse a trabajar ya la empresa era reconocida y poco a poco íbamos teniendo clientes famosos como a las 12 del medio dia llego emmtt a mi oficina mas feliz que el coño su felicidad se le notaba en la cara y aunque lo niegue me da un poco de celos pero ellos eran como mis hermanos y tenia que estar felices por ellos emmtt me conto lo de rose y luego me invito para que fuera con ellos a almorzar pero me negué diciendo que tenia que trabajar asi que el se fue a almorzar yo llame a mi secretaria y le pedi que me trajera una ensalada ella fue y me la trajo el dia no fue muy interesante pues ise puro trabajo también llame a jasper para saber como iba todo con toni me dijo que lo estaba esperando que salga de la guardería para llevarlo a el entrenamiento colgué y segui trabajando como a las 4 y media recogí mis cosas y Sali del edificio pues toni salía del entrenamiento a las 5 y adivinen quien estaba ay si Edward cullen me le quede viendo y rápidamente me fui hasta mi carro y el atrás me seguía casi corriendo gritando bella ESPERA estaba por subirme a mi carro cuando el me alcanzo me agarro entre sus brasos y me dijo bella por favor espera yo me le quede mirando y le dije ya Edward ya porque sigues buscándome ya estoy arta cansada de esto el se me quedo viendo y me dijo bella no te dejare tranquila hasta que hablemos y entiendas todo lo que paso porque el me lo ponía tan difícil a caso no ve lo difícil que es para mi estar con el verlo o simplemente oírlo edward ya por favor no me sigas asiendo daño olvida el pasado dejalo atrás el se me quedo viendo y me dijo no puedo bella no puedo simplemente es una idea ridícula pues todo estos años e esperado encontrarme contigo decirte todo lo que te amo abrazarte no me pidas eso porque simplemente no puedo vivi estos 4 años sin ti no se como dormía trabajaba estudiaba y comia solo pensaba en ti y siempre que venia a estados unidos siempre esperaba encontrarte pero nunca ocurrió tu te fuistes .

Yo lo veía y lo oia tratando de hacerle caso de perdonarlo de decirle si esta bien volvamos pero no es tan fácil el rompió toda la confianza y fe que yo tenia por el me le quede viendo y le dije esta bien Edward hablaremos en otra oportunidad me llamas al trabajo y decidimos ahora te pido que me dejes ir pues tengo que ir por toni a su clase al decir eso los ojos de edward tuvieron un brillo y a la ves una tristesa que me asia casi llorar tenia su cabeza un poco gacha y en sus ojos el dolor y la tristeza mas grande que e visto asi que no se como se me salió le dije Edward quisieras acompañarme a buscar a toni de inmediato sus ojos se me quedaron viendo con sorpresa asi que rápidamente le dije Edward anthony es tu hijo y tienes derecho a verlo por si lo preguntas ya le dije a tony que lo querías conocer solo tienes que tener cuidado el es muy dulce y no quiero que lo lastimes el se me quedo viendo y me dijo bella por nada de este mundo aria que el sufriera primero muero yo antes de verlo a el sufrir asentí con la cabeza y le dije que me siguiera en su carro me monte en el mio un poco nerviosa lo arranque y fui con Edward siguiéndome a buscar a mi hijo me fui hasta la cancha de futbol donde jugaba y me estacione me baje del carro y espere que edward también lo isiera desde aquí podía ver que todavía la practica no terminaba asi que junto a edard nos fuimos a sentar en las gradas donde estaba sentado jasper lo salude y este de inmediato se le quedo viendo a Edward yo me le quede mirando y le dije con los labios( después te cuento ) el asintió saludo a Edward con la mano y me dijo que se iba pues abia quedado con alice para ir al cine yo me despedi de el con un beso y le dije que me saludara a alice de mi parte al irse jasper me sente con Edward en las gradas a ver a toni jugar mi bebe se encontraba en la cancha con sus compañeros jugando mi niño era tan bueno creo que eso lo saco de su papa a mi lado Edward estaba hipnotizado viendo a toni jugar como a los 10 minutos se termino el juego asi que baje junto con Edward a la cancha donde mi toni venia corriendo a mi gritando mamiiiiiiii a todo pulmon yo como siempre me agache y lo espere con los brazos abiertos lo cargue mientras le daba besos por toda la cara luego llego el momento que quise que nunca llegara toni se le quedo viendo a edward que estaba nervioso se le uqedo mirando y le dijo tu quien eres Edward se le quedo mirando y luego a mi pidiendo permiso para decirle a toni que era su padre pero yo me le adelante y le dije a toni bebe mira el es Edward bebe el es tu papa tono se me quedo viendo y luego a edward para luego decirle tu sei il mio papà le dijo toni a Edward el cual se me quedo viendo con un signo de interrogación preguntándome que dijo yo me rei y le dije Edward te pregunta que si tu eres su papi Edward se le quedo viendo y le dijo si toni yo soy tu papi algo que nunca pensé que pasara toni se me tiro de mis brazos a los de Edward que lo agarraron rápidamente toni lo abrazo yo estaba en mi lugar emocionada viendo como mi hijo abrazaba a su papa Edward tenia abrazado a toni mientras yo los veía cuando el entrenador se nos acerco y dijo edward muchacho eres tu al voltearnos ay estaba un hombre como de los 45 años alto corpulento me imagino que era el entrenador de toni Edward se le quedo viendo y luego dijo entrenador jason es ustes el hombre asintió mientras que Edward lo saludaba con un mano mientras que con la otra sostenía a toni muchacho que bueno verte ase unos meses me consegui a tus papas y me dijeron que te abias ido a España pero veo que ya volvistes dijo mientras se reia luego se nos quedo viendo a toni y a mi y dijo hola isabella como estas te acuerdas de mi no yo fui el entrenador de Edward en el instituto yo asentí con la cabeza Edward se me quedo mirando y luego al entrenador y le dijo no me diga que es usted el que esta entrenando a mi hijo el entrenador asintió y luego dijo si anthony esta en mi grupo y e de decir que saco el mismo talento nato del padre es el mejor de los niños le decía toni mientras este sonreía luego de hablar unos minutos con el entrenador el se fue y a mi se me ocurrió la idea de decirle a toni que le paresia se se iba con su papa a comer unos helado a toni se le iluminaron los ojos asintiendo Edward se me quedo mirando mientras me decía que si podía yo le dije que si el bajo a toni para que se despidiera de mi y le dije mi amor nos vemos mas tarde si pórtate bien y no le hables a tu papa en italiano pues el no sabe hablarlo y no te entendería estamos el asintió mientras me daba un besito y le agarraba la mano a Edward ara irse los vi alejarse a los dos juntos padre e hijos eran igualitos los dos Edward lo monto en el carro y se fueron mientras yo agarre todos los bolsos de toni los meti a mi carro y me fui a mi casa tenia mucho tiempo asi que creo que me iba aponer a pintar ya que tengo desde que llegue a estados unidos que no pinto llegue a la casa y me cambie por mi topa de pintura un short pequeñísimo y una camisa que se me veía el ombligo me recogi el cabello en una coleta y puse música y me puse a pintar

Pov Edward :

La verdad me encontraba aterradisimo pues conocer a toni es todo lo que e estado pensando en todo el dia casi me da por llorar cuando el se me lanzo a los brazos ahora me encontraba con toni camino a una tienda de helados para comer uno me encontraba hablando con toni era uni niño muy listo y muy lindo como su madre al llegar al restaurante nos sentamos en unas sillas uno frente al otro le pregunte que quería y me dijo que un helado de chocolate asi que pedimos dos uno para el y otro para mi toni me contaba que tenia muchos amigos pero que estaban en Italia me dijo que en vacaciones su mami le avia prometido que iban a ir a Italia para que el viera a sus amiguitos también me pregunto que si yo tenia familia asi que le deji si toni tengo a mi papa a mi mama y a mi hermana quieres que te muestre una foto de ellos el rápidamente asintió con la cabeza rápidamente saque mi cartera y les mostré la foto que tenia de mi familia le dije mira toni ella es tu abuelita esme el es tu abuelito Carlisle y ella es tu tia angela mi hijo sonreía feliz me dijo que estaba feliz porque al fin tenia una familia muy grande que en Italia solo tenia a su mama y a su tia rose y ahora tiene abuelos y muchos tios nos comimos el helado felices los dos disfrutando del tiempo padre e hijo después de comer helados le propuse a toni a ver si quería ir al centro comercial a jugar en los juegos y el acepto nos fuimos al centro comercial y nos fuimos a la aria de juegos donde toni jugo en todos los aparatos luego pasamos por una juguetería y entramos toni se enamoro por un pianito de juguete asi que se lo compre y le dije que le iba a enseñar a tocar el piano y el encantado acepto diciendo que asi cantaría y tocaría como Andrea boceli luego de esos nos fuimos en el auto para que lo llevara a la casa de bella pero no sabia donde quedaba y toni ya estaba dormid asi que llame a jasper y le pregunto y el me dio la dirección no antes de advertirme que si le Asia algo malo a bella moriría a si que conduje hasta la dirección que me dio llegue a una casa inmensa frente al parque baje a toni del carro mientras lo cargaba toque el timbre sentí unos pasos a la puerta y a los minutos bella abrió la puerta no puedo explicar lo que sentí cuando la vi estaba usando un short pequeñísimo que dejaba ver sus largas pierns y una camisa que dejaba ver su ombligo tenia el pelo recogido y tenia pintura en la ropa y en las manos me iso pasar y me dijo que la siguiera hasta el cuarto de toni al entrar me quede sorprendido el cuarto estaba decorado completamente de superman por todos lados su cama la alfombra todo bella me dijo que acostara a toni en su cama a si que l ise lo acoste en su cama y le susurre adiós campeón me levante y Sali de la habitación enfrente a la de toni había una habitación abierta muy iluminada donde bella se avía metido asi que entre para despedirme de ella pero me quede perplejo al entrar en toda la habitación habían fotos de toni chiquito bebe con su primer diente caminando me dio tanto dolor ver todas esas fotos porque por mi estupidez no pude verlo crecer sin percatarme atrás mio se encontraba atrás mio que al ver que yo vei las fotos me dijo te gustan las fotos yo me le quede viendo y le dije me encantan bella puedes hacerme un favor ella asintió yo me le quede viendo y le dije si quieres te pago pero puedes hacerme un cuadro de anthony con unas de tus fotos para yo ponerla en mi cuarto ella sonriendo me dijo claro Edward te dire cuando lo termine a y fu cuando me acorde el piano de toni asi que me le acerque a bella y le dije bella en el carro tengo un juguete que le compre a toni se lo puedes dar ella asintió a si que nos dirigimos asi el carro de donde le saque el piano y le dije tome es este le deje a toni que le iba a enseñar a tocar el piano asi que le compre este y me dijo que asi podría ser como Andrea boceli bella te puedo hacer una pregunta quien es Andrea boceli yo no conozco a esa mujer bella se me quedo viendo y luego se echo a reir yo n le vei lo gracioso cuando se calmo me dijo edwrd Andrea boceli es un cantante italiano y es hombre yo me le quede viendo y le dije con razón tu risa bueno bella gracias por dejar que pasara el dia con anthony te lo agradezco me acerque a ella y le di un beso en el cachete muy cerca de sus labios cuando me alegue de ella teia los cachetes rojos como un tomate la mire con mi mejor sonrisa y luego me monte en el carro para ir a mi casa en el camino no me podía sacar a bella con la ropa que tenia puesta se veía tan sexy al llegar a mi casa estacione en el porche y baje con mi cara de idiota al entrar en la cocina se encontraba mi mama asiendo la cena pasa al lado de ella y le di un beso en el cachete al llegar a la sala estaban mi papa y angela salude a mi papa y angela al igual que a mi mama le di un beso en el cachete luego subi a mi cuarto me bañe y luego baje para cenar tenia pensado decirle a mi familia sobre toni hoy quiero que lo conozcan asi que cuando terminamos de comer les dije papa, mama , angela tengo que hablar con ustedes ellos se me quedaron viendo y la primera en hablar fue mi mama que pasa hijo no nos asuste me le quede viendo y le dije no pasa nada malo bueno para mi es la mejor noticia que me pudieron dar asi que espero que me escuchen con atención y no me interrumpan esperen hasta que terminen bueno aquí va

Cuando yo era novio de bella después que cumplimos el año de novios me llego la beca para irme a estudiar a España y no le dije nada a bella el dia que me iba el dia de la graduación yo fui a su casa y bajo la puerta le deje una carta diciéndole que me iba a estudiar a otro país termine con ella era muy cobarde y sabi que si la veía llorando me quedaría y yo realmente quería ir a estudiar a españa la busque por facebook por Hotmail por todos lados pero era como si la tierra se la ubiese tragado cuando vine aquí en vacaciones ustedes me dijeron que se había ido del país y que nadien sabia a donde se había ido bueno sabes la entrevista que yo iba a ir la semana pasada bueno cuando entre a la oficina me sorprendí pues ay se encontraba bella bella como siempre no quiso hablar conmigo la comprendo pues yo mismo me busque todo dejándola solada abandonándola asi la cosa es que la segui después que salió del trabajo la segui hasta una cancha de futbol quería que ella hablar conmigo tratar de explicarle todo pero cuando llegamos al lugar ella bajo del carro abrazo a jasper y le dio un beso en la mejilla luego jasper se fue y ella se quedo hasta que terminaron de jugar unos niños al terminar ella bajo hasta la cancha y cargo a un niño que le gritaba mami eso me enojo muchísimo me enojo que bella se alla olvidado de mi después de eso me vine a casa estaba molesto con bella estaba molesto conmigo mismo a dia siguiente fui a la playa a donde íbamos de vacaciones y ay me conseguí a bella de nuevo discutimos y yo termine diciéndole cualquiera estaba muy enojado y ella no me corrigió me dio una cachetada y se fue me sentía mal por a verla insultado asi que deje de buscarla pensé que tal ves ella estaría mejor sin mi no le va mal tiene una empresa de arquitectura y de diseño y todo este tiempo estuvo en Italia su hijo nació aya se fue con rosalie para aya se acuerdan el dia que fuimos todos a la playa yo me puse a caminar y la vi a ella de nuevo a ella estaba con todos los chicos y con su pequeño hijo que nunca pude ver de frente la cosa es que cuando vi al niño n lo podía creer mama el hijo de bella es mio tenias que ver lo que sentí me sentí estúpido idiota cobarde es un niño precioso es mi clon es blanco tiene el pelo cobrizo y los ojos verdes ese dia enfrente a bella diciéndole el por que no me dijo que tenia un hijo me dijo que se entero después que yo me fuera su familia la boto de su casa a si que no tenia nada se fue a vivir al departamento que le dejo su abuela pero a los pocos días lo vendió y se fue a Italia donde dio a luz a anthony a si se llama mi hijo hoy lo conocí lo lleve a comer un helado tienen que conocerlos es super encantador y es super adorable con su acento italiano al terminar mi relato todos me veía con caras sorprendida mi mama lloraba a cantaros mi mama fue la primera en hablar Edward quiero conocerlo no puedo creer que sea abuela me le quede sonriendo y le dije el también te quiere conocer saque mi celular y busque la foto que me abia tomado con toni en la heladería se la mostré a mi mama y se echo a llorar diciendo Edward es idéntico a ti es tu clon y es tan bello que lindo por dios mi teléfono paso de en mano en mano hasta que termino en Ángela que dijo que ya era tia después de eso me despedí de todos y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir a soñar con mis dos amores mi toni y bella


End file.
